Soukoku One-Shot Collection
by ReaperStygian
Summary: NoNaWriMo 2016. This is just a collection of one-shots for BSD. It's the ship Soukoku aka Chuuya/Dazai. Please read, vote, and comment!
1. You Left Me

**First one, yay I got it out on time! This is Chuuya missing Dazai after he leaves the mafia. Also it may seem confusing at some points. For best experience read only the normal bits and then read all of it~ A few spoilers but if you don't plan to read the manga I wouldn't worry about it too much.**

* * *

Chuuya barely even cared that the bastard had blown up his car, even though he most likely should have. It had been a really expensive car but he hadn't even paid for it- it had been stolen. He could easily steal another.

 _Though none of the others had been cars_ _had had Dazai in them, when they made fast escapes and talked and hated each other and-_

The drink in his hand was on the other hand was something he had paid for. It was also expensive, since Chuuya's taste in alcohol was only the best. He took a long sip, sighing softly as he paced the wall, his ability in full effect.

 _If he was here he would touch me now, my shoulder or arm or anywhere some skin was exposed, send me crashing to the ground where'd I would shout at him and he'd just smirk and-_

 _That stupid bastard-_

 _How dare he leave the mafia!_

 _How dare he leave me._

The ability to manipulate gravity. It was a good enough ability, not useless like a lot of other ones. It had served it's purpose, had helped him. He didn't need anybody else. With his ability and his talent in martial arts? He would be fine without his so called 'partner.'

 _It was true he would be fine he would survive, but it wasn't right and there was always going to be a place beside him where that stupid bastard should have been, could have been-_

He didn't need Dazai.

 _But-_

He didn't need his partner.

 _I-_

He didn't need the other half of Double Black, of Soukoku.

 _But he wanted him._

Concentration slipping Chuuya fell off the wall, landing hard onto the ground and splashing his beverage all over himself. What a waste. Standing up with a sigh Chuuya left his hat on the ground, placing his glass down beside him. He grabbed the bottle instead, heading towards the bathroom as he took a swing.

 _Dazai had done that, taken swings from the bottle. Back then Chuuya would glare, wrinkling his nose at the scene. Now he did the same, tears burning the corner of his eyes because-_

Getting into the bathroom he placed the bottle down, stripping off his clothes with trembling hands, turning on the water and getting inside as warm water washed over it. Chuuya turned it higher until the water burned.

 _-because Dazai was gone. That stupid Od- something had died and Dazai had left because of course he had cared about that stupid idiot more then he had cared about Chuuya, probably didn't even think about him when he left. But that's right, they hated each other, didn't they?_

 _Chuuya didn't hate Dazai though, he couldn't._

As hot water splashed down his back and to the ground Chuuya scrubbed his body raw until it was pink and painful, no trace of stickiness left. Now his entire body hurt, ached from the scrubbing and the heat, but his chest hurt way more.

For no reason.

 _Except it hurt right over his heart so the reason was kind of obvious, not that Chuuya would ever admit it. This was all Dazai's fault, the bandage loving freak. And of course Chuuya didn't hate the bastard not that he would ever admit that either, because they were partners._

 _Once you spent that much time with someone you can't really hate them anymore, can you?_

Chuuya got out of the shower dressing up in new clothes. Grabbing his bottle he walked up the wall and onto the roof where he went back to pacing.

What was he doing?

 _That morning Chuuya had received a call. A call that his partner had gone missing and he had to look for him. Chuuya and others had looked all day, but halfway through Chuuya had received the message his car had been blown up. Then he figured it out._

 _Dazai wasn't missing he had left the mafia, had left him, and if he didn't want to be found he wouldn't be._

 _And Chuuya guessed he had lied, maybe you can still hate someone after being their partner because Dazai clearly hated him._

He was **celebrating.** Celebrating that the waste of bandages wouldn't be around to poke fun at him anymore. Sneaking into his room at night and putting up tripwires, calling him short and making fun of the way he dressed, and everything else that made Chuuya hate him.

 _-and everything else that made Chuuya not hate him-_

He was happy he was gone, that was it. Happy he would never ever see him again. Happy he was gone, forever and forever.

Everything would be better now. His missions would go more smoothly, people would listen to him instead of Dazai, he would get stronger, stronger then Dazai had ever been before! Like he had already decided, he didn't need Dazai.

 _He only wanted him. There was a hole in his chest now, and it hurt. A hole where Dazai use to be. They weren't friends, they were something stronger after all. They were partners._

Chuuya paced a few more times, before leaving the walls and the ceilings, climbing back down to the floor. Pouring himself a glass from his bottle like a normal person, he raised it to his lips.

 _But he didn't drink it. He smashed it. That would be hard to clean up. He chugged the rest of the bottle instead, letting it run down his chin and his neck before he smashed that as well. Falling onto his bed, he closed his eyes tightly, wanting the images to go away._

The wine had tasted good.

 _Dazai. Dazai. Why had he left?_

His bed was comfy as well, welcoming and the world was dark and calm under his eyelids. He reached down blindly with one hand before pulling the blanket over himself, letting the warmth wash over him.

 _The warmth smothered him instead though. The stickiness from the wine bothered him but he wasn't going to take another shower, not when he still hurt from the last one. The clothes rubbing against his skin hurt, every movement hurt._

A thought suddenly occurred to him, and his eyes snapped opened. He was an idiot! Like Dazai wouldn't be back. One day. Someday. Sitting up, Chuuya clenched his teeth tightly at the thought of that bastard returning.

 _He clenched his teeth tightly as tears fell down his face, onto his clothes, mixing with the stickiness. How could he face Dazai again? After this?_

He'd face him with a fist to the face. A kick to the chest. A knife to the throat, sliding. He'd get his revenge, he'd kill that sick idiot.

 _And if that really happened afterwards he might as well use Corruption, right? Without Dazai around to stop him he could take out the whole Mafia. So what if it would kill him._

Only what he would deserve for leaving the Mafia. Excitement started to move through him at the thought of getting his revenge. He'd show him every insults, every punch, every hit that Dazai had ever showed Chuuya, times one hundred.

Grinning Chuuya slumped back down, closing his eyes lightly. He was more relaxed now, and more then a little drunk.

 _Tears fell onto the pillow under him. They stained the white with wetness, salty and damp. More fell, joining the ones already there, dancing together to create a picture of sadness._

It wasn't too surprising though, that he was drunk. He had drank some rather strong stuff after all. A celebration. Chuuya couldn't wait to rub that in Dazai's face when they met again, rub it in that he had liked him leaving.

Dazai would most likely say something about the car being blown up, so Chuuya would have to think up a good come back for that.

 _He would most likely fail though, or not remember when the time came. It was all bravo and bravery until he actually was in front of him after all, those brown eyes staring at Chuuya as if right down to his soul, as though all of Chuuya's secrets had been laid down before him ready for him to look through them, picking and choosing and dissecting as he liked._

All in good time though. Chuuya rolled onto his side. Darkness was making his head and limbs feel heavy and he went slightly limp on top of his bed. Searching for Dazai all day had made him tired, more so then he had really expected. Yet another thing to get revenge for.

He would see Dazai again.

 _He would see Dazai again._

And he would get his revenge.

 _Even though, in truth, he would want to ask him a question._

The thought made him fall into the deep dark arms of sleep.

 _You left me, Dazai. Why? Why did you leave me? Was I not a good enough partner? Why was that person more important to you? Did you even think about me when you left?_

 _Do you really hate me that much?_


	2. Unrequainted

This is also Dazai/Chuuya. Since Chuuya had unrequited feelings for Dazai last time, I decided to change it up a bit. Also there is an OC kinda, but she is NOT IMPORTANT. This idea came from OTPPrompt on Tumblr, a lot of the things in this book will most likely come from them. You should cheek them out, they're really good~ 3

Dazai had long ago accepted the fact that Chuuya would never like him back. For starters Chuuya was definitely straight- he even liked a female currently. For another reason they worked in the Mafia. If that wasn't reason enough, Dazai wasn't sure what was. The Mafia wasn't exactly a place for pretty pink romances after all. Emotional attachments were only things that could be used against you there. Even if by some miracle, Dazai liked Chuuya and Chuuya liked him back, it would just get them both killed.

So Dazai did the next best thing he could. He pretended to hate Chuuya, and Chuuya hated him back for real. This had been a strategy. A way for Dazai to get his feelings to fade, to go away and leave him be. It hadn't worked though. If anything the feelings got stronger every time Chuuya glared at him or insulted him and now it just hurt even more.

As earlier mentioned, Chuuya liked a girl. A pretty French girl (and everyone knows Chuuya loves everything French) with long hair huge sparkly eyes and pale pretty skin. She was smart, strong, and even an ability user. She worked under them in the Mafia which Dazai may or may not use as an excuse to hurt her a bit more during training.

He was jealous, but he tried his hardest not to show it. Besides, it's not like Chuuya would ever kiss that girl or hug her or love her... Because the girl didn't like him back. It was an endless circle of unrequited love, next thing you know the girl would fall in love with Dazai. Wouldn't that be a laugh.

Dazai hid his joy at the girls continued denials, instead ignoring it other then teasing his partner about his crush. Chuuya just insulted him back, trying again and again, begging the girl (begging!) for a date, for a chance.

Even if it did happen, Chuuya and his pretty female crush, it wouldn't LAST, would it?

Dazai at the very least wouldn't let it last, wouldn't let the girl get his partner killed. Because Dazai loved his partner more then anyone else and even if he had to dirty his own hands in secret he wouldn't let her get Chuuya killed with all of her emotions.

Dazai was sure of all of this, of all these facts. But then Chuuya, saddened by the continued denials, stopped raising up to his bait. He didn't try as hard in fights and missions, and as much got hurt more. Dazai lost track of the number of times he had been forced the save his partner, something he had done before but not so many times. Maybe once a month, now a few times a week.

Chuuya was going to get himself killed if he continued going down this path. Just like Dazai had thought.

Dazai had snapped, grabbing Chuuya and pinning him to a wall, elbow at his throat, eyes dark as he demanded to know what was wrong. Chuuya hadn't even fought back.

"You just don't know how bad it hurts to like someone so much and for them to have no idea how you feel!" Chuuya had snapped suddenly when Dazai refused to release him.

"No, of course I don't," Dazai snapped back, the lie like poison in his throat. "But I do know these emotions are making you weak! You're fading, you're going to get yourself killed!"

"Why do you care...!?"

Dazai let go as if burned, his heart tightening in his chest. He forced his voice to stay steady, spitting the words out. "Of course I don't care," he hissed. "But we're partners, you're going to mess up my own work if you continue going on like this."

That was the end of the conversation. Dazai half hoped it would be enough, but it wasn't- of course it wasn't. Chuuya got worse and worse, and people were starting to notice. Someone would take this as an opening to off him.

Dazai wasn't going to let it happen damn it!

Money could buy a lot of people over. As an executive Dazai knew a lot about the people below him. He knew that the girl Chuuya liked SO MUCH was fairly poor, which would would work in his favour.

A few days after the whole pinning Chuuya to the wall issue, Dazai approached the girl with a case full of money. Her eyes gleamed when she saw the offer, and she sat up, clasping her hands in front of her. Disgusting. How could Chuuya like her out of everyone?

"What do you need?" the girl questioned in a quiet voice. Her eyes didn't move from the case full of the money, longing and desire clear in her eyes.

"Easy." Dazai dropped the case into her arms and she quickly caught it, her grip tight on it. "You know Chuuya?"

The girl rolled her eyes at that, and Dazai fought the urge to move forward and rip those eyes right out of her face. "Of course I know him," she muttered. "He's a tasty piece of meat-" it was becoming a huge struggle not to react "-but he's annoying." He could kill her after the plan was finished, and make it look like an accident.

"Fake date him," Dazai commanded. "Be the worst girlfriend you can possibly be until he breaks it off with you. Once he does you can do whatever you want, I don't care... If you hurt him, I'll kill you."

The girl nodded, accepting his words, and then paused a smirk appearing on her face. "Do you LIKE him?" she asked, tilting her head. "Is Dazai in love with Chuuya?"

"Of course not, don't be disgusting." Dazai rolled his own eyes at the questions, easily acting annoyed and mildly disgusted, projecting the said emotions easily. "His crush on you is making his work quality drop, it's effecting me personally. I want the problem fixed... Chuuya needs to fix himself up and get back to work, he doesn't seem to understand that emotions in the Mafia are just obstacles."

The girl may or may not believe him, not that Dazai really cared. She would be dead afterwards anyways. For now she just nodded, accepting the job. Dazai toke the money back, she would get it after she completed her mission.

The next day Chuuya was happy, bright. Dazai forced himself not to smile at the sight, instead rolling his eyes (he seemed to be doing that a lot) and asking what was up. Chuuya had glared at him and snapped that his 'silly puppy love' (as Dazai had put it) hadn't turned out terribly, and that his 'perfect previous love' liked him back and they were dating now.

Slowly over the next week the excitement died down, changing into confusion and hurt. He wasn't as bad as before but he was heading in that direction again so Dazai made sure to push him harder. It would be better if Chuuya didn't think about it, after all him becoming depressed and sad again would destroy the point of it in the first place.

Dazai's hard work paid off when Chuuya broke up with the brat declaring that 'she wasn't what he expected' before turning back into his old self, the person Dazai loved.

The girl wanted her payment so Dazai gave it to her. He didn't really care either way, he had lots more from where it came from. It didn't do any good for him to hang onto it.

Her death wasn't hard to keep care of, she wasn't too strong or popular. He staged it as an accident and even though he doubted most people believed it was, after a few people glanced it over the body was disposed of and people left it be.

Dazai kept an eye on Chuuya for a couple of days after. At first he seemed slightly upset but he got over that quickly.

Chuuya was back to his angry short hat-rack self, and Dazai was back in his spot as his bandage wearing partner. Double Black, Sokoku, the team that hated each other but worked so well.

Dazai was back to watching Chuuya and loving him and wanting him, but being stuck knowing that it didn't matter and his feelings would never be returned.

But none of it really mattered, and Dazai didn't mind all that much.

The important part was that Chuuya was safe and happy (ish). And that stupid girl was gone.

So everything was alright now. Ish.


	3. Surprise!

**Warning: I can honestly say I hate m-preg. I really do, I hate it. But now? I'm writing it. Why? NaNoWriMo. Also, this is set in a different universe. No Mafia or abilities or Defective agency or anything like that. This idea is from otpprompts on Tumblr.**

* * *

"Chuuya?" Chuuya looked up from his laptop, raising an eyebrow at Dazai who was standing beside him. Dazai's was holding a bouquet of flowers, which he twirled nervously between his fingers. Finally, he stuffed them into Chuuya's face- and Chuuya noticed the tiny white flowers were baby breath's. "Will you marry me?"

Taking in a slow breath, Chuuya accepted the flowers. Dazai looked strangely nervous which was a bit weird- Dazai didn't really get nervous after all. "We've been married for four years," Chuuya said in a deadpan tone, lifting up his finger to show his ring.

At this Dazai seemed to relax, a bit of nervousness fading, more of his normal self peaking through. "But Chu-u-ya!" he dragged out, wrapping his arms around his husbands neck and resting his chin on Chuuya's head. "I mean remarriage! Everything went really badly four years ago, and we're rich anyways!"

At the words remarriage Chuuya's face turned bright red. Dazai wanted to get married to him again..? Dazai spotted Chuuya's face and laughed slightly, spinning his chair around so he could press a kiss to his partner's lips, making Chuuya blush harder. "You're all red," Dazai chuckled softly. "Adorable. So is that a yes? A no?"

Chuuya looked over at the flowers. Baby breaths, the same flowers Dazai had given Chuuya when he asked the hat-rack (in Dazai's words) to marry him the first time. Trying to force his blush to go down, Chuuya muttered out, "fine!"

Dazai quickly grabbed Chuuya, sweeping him into his arms making Chuuya squeak slightly as his hat fell off. Spinning in a circle, Dazai grinned brightly. "I'm getting married to Chuuya~❤️!"

"We're ALREADY married!"

Plans were made quickly, mostly due to Dazai's eagerness. Dazai had questioned if Chuuya would prefer them both wearing suits like the first time but Chuuya had reluctantly admitted he wouldn't mind wearing a dress. It wasn't anything he hadn't done before, and Dazai did seem must happier with it.

Now, Chuuya was aware all girls fawned over the 'perfect wedding dress.' But he wasn't a girl, and he didn't really care. So he let Dazai pick. Bad choice.

Dazai picked the cutest, whitest, expensive dress he could find. Chuuya would pretty much look like a girl in it, and he was slightly worried if it would fit over his waist. Luckily it fit, and Chuuya decided to give it the thumbs up- he didn't really have enough time to go pick another one after all.

The most difficult part was writing their own vows. Both males struggled to put what they wanted to say into words, they both wanted it to be perfect after all. Last year had gone really badly.

They had both ended up drunk, someone had knocked over the cake, and Dazai had been puked on by Chuuya at the end. They both forgot their vows as well, which was why they wanted this time to go better.

Fingers crossed.

The day arrived. It was going much better then last time, and Chuuya was having a lot of fun. They were careful about how much they drank, and only took out the cake when it was time.

Finally, Chuuya walked up the isle. The song A Thousand Years played, though it was a cover cello/piano cover. Cheeks red, Chuuya was led up to stand in front of Dazai.

Dazai read his vows.

"Chuuya, my amazing wife- ow! Mean.. Now I have to start over."

"Chuuya, my amazing husband- better? -you are awesome and pretty and I like you a lot, and I'm not very good at words. I promise to love you forever, as you are the only one who holds the key to my boxed up soul. You showed me the world. I was alone, hurting, and blocking out all my emotions because I thought it would make me stronger. But I was wrong. Now something else makes me stronger. You. I promise to hold you, and help you, and cherish you, through sickness and health I am always yours, and you will always be mine."

Chuuya wasn't tearing up, there was something in his eye damn it.

Chuuya's turn.

"I've never really wanted something and cared about something so much that I wanted it forever. But I love you. I want to stay with you. I promise to do my best to make you laugh. I promise to be trustworthy and kind of forgiving. I promise to kiss you goodnight and to listen to you. I love you. And.. I'm sure our child will too."

There was silence, and Dazai stared at Chuuya through the shorter males veil, his eyes wide. "..What?" he finally questioned, hesitantly.

Chuuya sighed, rolling his eyes. "I'm pregnant you idiot," he snapped.

Stepping forward Dazai pulled up Chuuya's veil, presses his lips tightly to his, tears spilling from the corners of his eyes.

"I pronounce you, husband and wife- ow! sorry -husband and husband!"

* * *

 **I'm going to start putting the prompts at the end. This one was: Person A and Person B are getting married/renewing their vows. They've written their own vows. When it's B's turn, Person B admits that B is pregnant.**


	4. Fireworks

Chuuya had been waiting for this firework show for weeks. It was suppose to be really good and as someone who didn't get out much, he had been pressured to give it a try by some friends. After watching some firework shows on youtube to see what the fuss was about he had decided to go- it looked like a lot of fun, though that was something he was reluctant to admit.

In order to get the best spot possible and not have to deal with all the hussle and bussle of people getting set up Chuuya showed up early, laying down a huge blanket with snacks and drinks and books for him to read for the many hours he would have to wait. The spot truly was perfect- it would have a great view of the show, it was comfy, it wasn't too far from the bathrooms, and for now at least the sun was in the exact right spot for Chuuya to comfortably read his book.

Hours passed by as Chuuya read, snacked, and generally relaxed as others flooded around him, setting their own things up. Around fifteen minutes before the show started Chuuya put his book away and sat up, glancing around him. The area was packed to the brim, and a few people were trying to squish in between others. Inwardly laughing at them for waiting so long Chuuya sat back slightly, content to watch the show by himself.

Suddenly someone tapped Chuuya on the shoulder, making him jump slightly and look up with wide eyes. A tall man with brown hair and brown eyes stood over him. He was wearing a huge coat and had bandages wrapped around his arms- what a waste -and looked a tiny bit sheepish, but mostly happy. "Can I sit with you?" the male asked. "There's no other spots left."

Chuuya already knew this was true, and he also knew now was the time where he was suppose to be the good person and allow this stranger to sit with him. But that was just the thing.. This man was a stranger. "No way," Chuuya muttered, crossing his arms in a way he knew would come off as childish. "You should have come early. I'm not about to share my spot with a stranger."

"But I was working! Anyways, my names Dazai. Now I'm not a stranger." Chuuya ignored him, looking away. He show was going to start soon, and he didn't want this stranger- Dazai, he reminded himself -to stick around and bother him. "Shorty," Dazai spoke up.

Twitch. "Don't call me that!" Chuuya yelled, looking back at Dazai and glaring. "I'm not short, you're just freaklishly tall!"

Dazai laughed slightly at that, making Chuuya's cheek turn ever so slightly red. "Fine, then hat-rack-" Chuuya's hands moved to his hat protectively -"please let me sit with you?" Dazai gave Chuuya the biggest puppy eyes he could. "If you don't I'll keep bothering you throughout the rest of the show, and I'll get down on my knees and start begging until I cause a scene and get us both in trouble."

Chuuya checked the time. It was late, the show would start any second- he didn't have time for this! "As long as you stay on that side of the blanket," Chuuya finally snapped. "And my name isn't hat-rack either you waste of bandages!"

"Waste of bandages?" Dazai mused as he sat down on his side of the blanket, placing the bag Chuuya had just noticed he had down. "Not like I haven't heard that one a million times love~ And I'll stop calling you names if you tell me your real one!"

"Not going to happen," Chuuya muttered. He looked away from Dazai again, eager for the fireworks. Suddenly a loud sound snapped through the area and everyone quickly looked over at Dazai, including Chuuya all with wide eyes. Dazai smirked, a part popper in his hand as confetti and sparkles rained down over Chuuya and himself. "You have got to be joking," Chuuya muttered, brushing bits off his hat and clothes. "If you do that again I'm kicking you out!"

"Fine," Dazai muttered, pouting. "You're ruining all the fun! Can I at least light up some sparklers? You can have one, and others have them as well, so it's safe and not loud!"

Glancing around Chuuya found lots of other people holding these 'sparklers.' They appeared to be sticks with little flames at the ends. No one seemed to be bothered, so Chuuya nodded, giving Dazai the okay to play with some of them if he wanted.

Chuuya watched curiously as Dazai pulled a few out, lighting one up. Suddenly a boom sounding up and everyone around them made sounds of awe. Looking up quickly, Chuuya saw the last of a firework, quickly fading out of sight. This bastard had made him miss the first firework!

Chuuya glared at Dazai who only shrugged, not bothered as he passed a sparkler over to Chuuya. "I didn't want one!" Chuuya said quickly, looking at the flame in his hand with wide eyes. Dazai raised an eyebrow, looking between the sparkler and Chuuya innocently. Chuuya, understanding what he meant, blushed and glared harder then he had before. "Yes I know how to use it!" Chuuya spat, flat out lying.

"Sure you do." Dazai laughed at him again and reached over, fixing his grip on the stick. He held his own up before moving it really fast in circles. A trail of light followed it. Chuuya copied, and after a moment felt a small smile start appearing on his lips. It was kind of fun.. "You can smile!" Dazai said after a moment, dragging Chuuya from his thoughts. Chuuya stopped smiling instantly, glaring at Dazai instead. "..You looked better with the smile," Dazai said after a moment, only making Chuuya glare harder.

The next firework went off and Chuuya looked up, catching it in time. It was purple and made a whizzing sound as it shot into the air, leaving a trail of sparks behind it before exploding into a ball of fire. Chuuya stared up with wide eyes- it was exactly what he had seen on youtube, but better in person! Chuuya glanced over at Dazai expecting him to make some sarcastic remark about Chuuya's awe only to see the exact same look on his face. After a moment Dazai looked over at him as well, and Chuuya looked away noticing he was staring.

"It was pretty, wasn't it?" Dazai questioned as Chuuya looked back down at his sparkler. It had gone out now, though it was still hot. Chuuya placed it aside, looking up as another firework went off. "This is my first time seeing them in real life," Dazai admitted after a moment.

"It's my first time as well." Chuuya paused, surprised. He hadn't meant to speak, had been content just ignoring Dazai, but know that he had started... "My friends forced me to come out and see them, but after seeing some videos on youtube I actually started looking forward to it. They're even prettier then I imaged."

"Not as pretty as you~" Dazai purred suddenly.

Chuuya jumped, looking at Dazai with wide eyes and blushing. "We were having a moment!" he snapped. "We were having a moment, and you ruined it!"

Dazai only shrugged and pressed more sparklers into Chuuya's hands, offering him a wink.

There was a fifteen minute break halfway through the show to go to the bathroom or buy more snacks, but Chuuya was only glad he could escape Dazai for fifteen minutes. Dazai was loud, happy, cheerful, and flirty, aka the kind of person Chuuya didn't want to meet here. Though he did seem to have an endless supply of sparklers, which Chuuya had to admit were more then a little fun.

After going to the bathroom Chuuya hung out around the food, looking over all the tasty treats everyone was buying. For some reason the thought of food and drink brought back how unfortunate it was alcoholic drinks weren't aloud- Chuuya knew a few bottles that would have been perfect here.

Suddenly his arm was being grabbed. Chuuya jerked it away quickly, spinning around. "Wh-" he started angrily, ready to give someone a good talking to only to come face to face with Dazai. "Oh," he paused, stopping. "Great. It's you. Do you need something?" Before Dazai could even answer, Chuuya caught sight of what he was holding- party poppers. "No. Not around me." Chuuya quickly went to walk away but Dazai grabbed his arm again, his annoying grin growing bigger.

"C'mon~" Dazai said, his tone taunting. "Just do one! Point it up, hit the button, and watch the fun explode!"

"Why would I do that?" Chuuya snapped. "I came here for peace!"

"And this is fun!" Dazai replied quickly. "C'mon hat rack, lighten up... Just once, and I won't ask again?"

Chuuya hesitated then grabbed the popper from Chuuya. Pointing it up he pulled it with the other hand. Though instead of going up everything shot sideways... knocking someone's wig off. There was a moment of silence as the twenty something year old man yelped, looking around for the person who had done it. Dazai and Chuuya looked at each other and as if having a telepathic connection, booked it back to their spot.

The second they sat down, they both burst into laughter. People around them states but they didn't really care as they wrapped their arms around them selfs and pretty much doubled over. "D-did you see his face!?" Dazai gasped out. Their laughter got louder at that, and seeing the show about to start they tried to quiet down, though it was hard to contain.

The second half of the show was spent much better then the first half, since Chuuya didn't seem to hate Dazai this half. Instead they spun sparklers around, made jokes, and watched the fireworks together. Of course, they still picked on each other, but it didn't really bother them all that much.

At the end Dazai helped Chuuya pack up, putting all his stuff back into his basket like his blanket and food. Dazai grabbed his own stuff as well, waving bye to Chuuya.

As Chuuya took a few steps away he hesitated, thinking. Turning back around he called for Dazai. Dazai turned around, raising an eyebrow questionably. Chuuya pulled out a piece a paper, scribbling something down. Walking over, he pushed it into Dazai's hands before silently walking off, face red.

Dazai looked down at the paper and unfolded it, reading it quickly.

 _905-378-4564_

 _-Chuuya_

"Chuu-ya~"

 **Prompt for auideas on Tumblr: Character A purposefully staked out their perfect firework watching spot hours before the show actually started. Character B is the lanky, awkward person who arrives when all of the good spots have been taken, and sheepishly asks if they can sit with Character A on their blanket because it's the only spot left. In return, Character B shares the sparklers/glowsticks/poppers/etc. that they brought along.**


	5. Am I Worth It?

"Am I worth it?"

The question came suddenly, out of the blue. Dazai looked up from his book and at his partner, surprise in his eyes.

"Of course you are, even if they say you aren't."

Dazai's reply came after a moment, the words spoken clearly as if it was obvious. Chuuya clenched his teeth tightly, looking away, a bitter feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"Chuuya."

At first there was no response. Chuuya didn't look over. He didn't want to see Dazai, with his concerned eyes, his soft smile. Dazai who acted so sweet when it was just Chuuya and him, but who was bitter and broken and shattered by the others. By the mafia who pulled their swings this way and that.

Dance the mafia whispered.

And Chuuya danced until his body broke and he was stuck in a hospital bed, tired and bruised and feeling more alone then ever.

Except he wasn't alone- because Dazai was there.

"Chuuya."

Dazai tried again.

This time Chuuya looked over, connecting their eyes. Just like he thought- chocolate eyes staring at him warmly, welcoming and concerned. And full of..

That.

All of Chuuya's barriers broke the second he saw those eyes, shattered just like the souls of those in the Mafia, little pieces strewn around here and there but never completely whole again.

"I love you Chuuya."

He just had to say that, didn't he? Even if he knew Chuuya couldn't say it back. Chuuya wanted to. He wanted to do much that it hurt, it made his insides ache and tears fill his eyes.

He tried to open his mouth, to force the words out and return them.

"Idiot."

That wasn't what Chuuya meant to say. He wanted to say those words instead. But they burned his throat even if they we're the truth. At least Dazai understood and only smiled.

"I love you too."

 **Prompt from ourwritingprompts:  
"Am I worth it?"  
"Of course you are, even if they say you're not."**


	6. Demons

**Demon AU where Dazai is a demon and Chuuya is a magic user.**

Chuuya knew summoning demons was against the laws. Depending on the level of the demon it normally resulted in jail time but could also mean the death penalty. After all they were demons. You know, evil incarnate. Soul eating monsters. All that jazz.

But it's not like Chuuya had much other choice. He had ran away from the Port Mafia after all, the largest and scariest magic user guild there was. But he didn't want to use Corruption- he knew if he tried he would just end up dead. And if he stayed they would have forced him. But now... But now, they were going to hunt him down.

Chuuya wasn't strong enough to fight them off. But with a demon at his side...

Even as Chuuya drew the pentagram on the ground, a huge red star in chalk surrounded by a circle, he wondered if he was doing the right thing. Well, of course he wasn't. He was doing the selfish, disgusting thing- not the right thing.

That didn't stop him from lighting the four candles at North, East, South, and West.

It didn't stop him from pulling the big dusty book into his lap as he dripped blood from his hand onto the circle, chanting out the words inscribed on the pages.

"Ego ad lacum in tenebris est, et in me non viventia. Volo trade. Mihi protectionem guidence et tu me rursus fide perenni cremer igne. Monstravero tibi-"

Just as Chuuya was about the finish, everything started shaking. The book flew out of his hands smearing the circle, and the candles flickered out. Chuuya cursed- he hadn't been able to finish the chant! The ground shook harder, fear growing inside of Chuuya. Earthquake. And with all the bookshelves around him and the limited amount of objects to hide under, Chuuya was slightly worried it wouldn't work out well. Sure he had magic, but magic vs earth's natural disasters had always turned out badly.

A bookshelf behind Chuuya started to tip over, towards him, ready to crush him underneath- a fact that Chuuya didn't notice. Just as he saw it, out of the corner of his eye, something grabbed onto him. Their surroundings blurred and Chuuya was in the cellar, where he would be safe.

He was also... being held bridal style by a male with brown hair and blood red eyes. Freaking out Chuuya struggled, but the stranger didn't let go. Using his personal ability (every magic user had one) he tried to make his body weight heavier, but it.. didn't work? "What did you do to my power?!" Chuuya demanded. "Who are you!? Put me down! I'll kill you!"

To his surprise the stranger did put him down- by dropping him. Chuuya lunged at him the second he was on his feet, but the stranger calmly grabbed Chuuya's fist before it hit him. "Your power is nullified as long as we maintain skin on skin contact," stranger replied cheerfully. "And no, you won't kill me- demons are hard to kill."

Chuuya jerked back as if he had been burnt, eyes widening. "Demon- bu- I didn't finish the summons- that's not- are you someone else-?"

"Nope!" The demon interrupted him, looking him over from head to toe causing Chuuya to for some reason blush. "I couldn't mistake you, you're so cute after all! Cute, short, and angry!" Chuuya eyes widened, and he almost attacked the demon again- almost. Instead he settled for an extremely angry glare of death. "And well, you didn't get a chance to name me- after all, you were interrupted."

"I didn't finish the summons!" Chuuya repeated, ignoring the demon trying to clue him in on naming him. "This isn't possible!"

"Of course it's possible!" The demon rolled his eyes, laughing slightly at Chuuya. "I was listening and when you never finished, I got curious. You only had to finish saying the name, the summon was already in place, so I figured why not just accept the bond and deal with that part later?"

Chuuya paused, considering the demons words. He could see where it had sense.. Finally he sighed, nodding slowly. "Fine.." he muttered. "Do I have to repeat the whole summons or..?" the demon shook his head no, snapping his fingers in a way of saying 'hurry it up.' "Fine." Chuuya looked away, and then slowly looked back. "I name you Dazai."

"Well then.." Dropping to one knee the demon- Dazai -grabbed onto Chuuya's hand, pulling it close and planting a kiss onto it. "I'm Dazai, and it's a pleasure~"

Chuuya quickly jerked his hand back, cheeks even redder then before. "W-what are you doing!?" he demanded sharply, spluttering.

Dazai straightened back onto his feet, dusting off his clothes for a moment before winking at Chuuya. "Flirting!"

Of course, out of all the demons Chuuya could have been stuck with it had to be with this idiot...

 **Prompt (auideas): Character A is a magic user who is trying to summon Character B, a low-level demon. Suddenly, in the middle of the summoning, Character A is shook by an earthquake and is almost crushed by one of their falling bookshelves, but Character B appears just at the right time, pulling Character A out of the way, and saving their life.**


	7. Sick

_"Achoo!"_

"You're sick."

"I'm not sick!"

Dazai stared at Chuuya, his expression of a person who was clearly not amused. Chuuya stared back, his expression perfectly matching his boyfriends. The staring was interrupted however when Chuuya paused to cough into his arm.

"At least let me take your temperature!" Dazai whined, swinging his legs to hit into Chuuya's under the table they were sitting at. They were currently in the two person apartment they shared, sitting at their table. Ever since Chuuya had woken up that morning he had been coughing and sneezing nonstop- Dazai was convinced he was sick, and was determined it was his job to do something about it.

"That's not necessary!" Chuuya snapped after regaining his breath, his voice scratchy. He shoved a mouthful of slimy egg into his mouth in an attempt to distract himself from the big puppy eyes Dazai was giving him now.

For a moment Dazai was silent. "Um, Chuuya?" Chuuya glanced up at the sound of his name. "Your hat is backwards.." Dazai pointed out awkwardly.

"Fuck off!" Chuuya grabbed his hat, flinging it at Chuuya who caught it with a laugh. Standing up Dazai moved around the table to stand beside Chuuya where he pressed a sweet kiss to the top of his head before replacing the hat on top of his red hair.

As Dazai went back to his seat and sat down, Chuuya reached up to make sure his hat was actually in place this time- it was. Once Dazai sat down Chuuya quickly went back to eating and avoiding general looking in Dazai's direction. "Chuu-ya~~ Please let me check your temperature?"

"I said no!" Chuuya finished his food at last, standing up and going over to the sink where he non too gently dropped the dishes inside. "Do you now know what no means!?"

Dazai stood up grabbing his empty dishes as well which he deposited in the sink alongside Chuuya's. "I know what it means!" Dazai muttered, as if hurt. "But I always know when you're sick Chuu-ya~! And you're sick now!"

"For the one-hundredth time, I'm not sick!"

"For the one-hundredth time, you are!"

There was a crash as Dazai tackled Chuuya to the floor. Chuuya squeaked, struggling to escape from beneath him, but Dazai just stuck a thermometer into his mouth. As Chuuya went to spit it out Dazai clicked his tongue, and said in the sweetest voice he could, "if you spit it out I'll make sure you don't get any alcohol for the rest of this month~"

This stopped Chuuya in his tracks. Dazai was always serious with his threats, unfortunately. Annoyed and tired Chuuya aloud Dazai to keep him pinned until the thermometer made the little beep sound. Quickly he spit it out, squirming again until Dazai let him out.

Standing up quickly, Chuuya sent the worst glare he could at Dazai who was grabbing the thermometer and standing up himself. "There, happy?" Chuuya demanded. "I'm not si-"

101 F.

A temperature of 100 F or higher means a fever, according to online. Which means that Dazai babied Chuuya, covering him blankets and sitting him down to watch TV with Dazai hovering at his side. Even though Chuuya was sure he was fine.

After the first hour or so of fighting it Chuuya gave up, deciding to just let it happen. The second that happened Dazai pretty much pounced on him, cuddling them together in a knot of limbs and heartbeats and warm hugs.

"What are you doing?" Chuuya complained, struggling slightly.

"Cuddling with my precious Chuuya~"

"Don't say that!" Chuuya blushed slightly, his tone snappy. Dazai only smirked and closed his eyes. Following his lead Chuuya closed his eyes as well.

And together, they fell asleep on the couch, wrapped up in each others arms.

 _"Achoo!"_

"Look who's sick now."

"That's okay! Now it's Chuuya's turn to cuddle me until we fall asleep!"

"Shut up!"

Prompt (promptsglore): Write something that starts with a sneeze. This ones a bit rushed because I'm super duper tired, sorry... DX


	8. Bar

Chuuya normally loved bars. The drinks, the loud noise of everyone talking, the slightly disgusting smell... And even the bar fights. But at the moment he just wasn't into any of it. All he wanted was to come and grab a drink- and the bar fight mentioned before happened.

Instead of jumping into it like he normally would he dunk behind a nearby counter, sipping his drink as he did so. These fights never took long to break up, so he didn't have much to worry about. "Chuu-ya!" Oh you have got to be- "Fancy seeing you here." Dazai out of all people was suddenly beside him, taking shelter from the fight using the bar as well. Chuuya glared at his annoyingly smiley face for a moment before growling softly and looking away. "Don't be like that!"

"I have half a mind to shove you out from behind this counter right now and let whatever happens to you happen to you," Chuuya snapped in reply. Logically he knew the pair where stronger then anyone in the bar, but still it was a nice thought- Dazai getting his face bashed in by someone or another.

"Aw, you know you love me~" Chuuya rolled his eyes at that- he was pretty sure of the opposite actually. There was a huge crash from the direction of the fight and Chuuya risked peeking out. The taller guy had pinned the other down and was punching him in the face. Chuuya crouched back down. "This is taking longer then normal..."

Dazai shrugged, smiling brightly and watching Chuuya intently. Chuuya raised an eyebrow at him slowly. "I'm just admiring your pretty face~" Dazai purred gently. "Don't mind me!" Chuuya' eyes flashed and if it was any other day Dazai would be punched in the face right now. Even Dazai seemed surprise when Chuuya only looked away. "How drunk are you?" Dazai pressed a hand to Chuuya's forehead, not bothered when Chuuya slapped it away. "You are a little warm..."

"Oh shut up!" Chuuya shoved Dazai away slightly, but Dazai only moved forwards again. "What will it take for you to leave me alone!?" Chuuya snapped. He was really tired and just wanted Dazai to fuck off.

"A kiss?"

Chuuya growled. Like he would- oh what the hell. It was one kiss and Dazai would fuck off? Why not. He could just blame it on the alcohol. Not like it was the first time he had kissed someone he hated to get them to do something. Leaning over Chuuya pressed his lips against Dazai's, feeling Dazai stiffen in surprise. Chuuya held himself in place before pulling back- Dazai was staring at him in shock, to Chuuya's amusement. Not everyday you see that... "You said you'd go away," Chuuya reminded him.

As Chuuya peaked out the counter he saw the two men were finally being restrained. Straightening, he turned to look at Dazai- who was gone.

At least the bastard made good on his promises.

Meanwhile...

"Chuuya kissed me~~ He does love me!"

"Pretty sure he just wanted you to go away..."

"Pretty sure he's madly in love with me~"

 **Prompt: Your OTP meet after they get stuck in the middle of a bar fight and are hiding behind the counter together. Not a first meeting but eh.**


	9. Horror Games

When Dazai heard Chuuya screaming bloody murderer before there was a huge smashing sound, he expected something very wrong to be happening. Like an attack. He had shot out of bed as fast as possible, dashing to the living room where he had heard the scream from. But when he looked into the living all he saw was Chuuya sitting in front of his laptop which was slammed shut, breathing heavily and face bright red.

"Um... Chuuya...?" At Dazai's words Chuuya looked up, blushing harder.

"It's nothing!" Chuuya said, speaking quickly. "Everything's fine! Just- uhh- a thing! Yep, a thing!"

Dazai slowly raised his eyebrows, his mind connecting the dots but by bit. "A thing?" he repeated after a moment. "What thing?"

"Nothing!" Chuuya crossed his arms, glaring at Dazai. But with his face still bright red it didn't have much effect. "I-"

"You're playing horror games aren't you?"

"No!"

Well, that clearly showed the truth. Dazai laughed, practically bending over as he wrapped his arms around himself. Chuuya growled, grabbing the nearest thing- a vase -and chucking it at Dazai's head as hard as possible. "Ow! Chuu-ya! So mean!" Dazai rubbed his head, frowning slightly. "I can't believe you screamed like that from a video game though... heheh..."

"You play then if you're so special!"

"Gladly~"

Dazai and Chuuya switched places, Dazai sitting in front of the laptop and opening it up again as Chuuya sat beside him. The game was just a normal horror game, not too much story just a lot of scary looking monsters and jump scares. Dazai restarted the game, playing it from the start.

Creepy music started up and both males shivered ever so slightly at it filled the room. The screen was pitch black until a yellow eye slowly opened, matching yellow text under the eye. "Who goes there?" Chuuya read out loud. The text slowly faded, new text replacing it. "This is not a place for you mortal..." The words faded again and the eye slowly closed.

Suddenly the room on the screen changed into a bedroom, a teenager laying on the bed. There was no door to the room. Dazai clicked the keys, which woke the teenager up. Controlling the teenager Dazai walked around the room, looking into things. As Dazai clicked onto the closet a huge bang sounded. Clicking a few times created more bangs, and the door slowly creaked open to reveal a door.

The game continue on, several jump scares causing the two to jump and flinch. Both of them had to admit it was the scariest video game they had ever played, which was kind of strange since it was for free. As the jump scare that had caused Chuuya to yell came closer, the red head smirked, eyes dark and determined. He was sure it would make Dazai scream for sure.

And then... it happened.

The blackout.

Everything went out, and since the laptop's battery had broken a month again it went out as well. There was a moment of silence before Chuuya cursed loudly, standing up. After hunting down some candles and lighting them Chuuya and Dazai both sat down again, Chuuya clearly annoyed.

"The only reason you didn't freak out it because you didn't see the right jumpscare," Chuuya huffed, crossing his arms.

Dazai laughed slightly, moving forward so that their sides where pressed together. "Or it's because you get scared of free horror games for no reason~"

"You are the worst boyfriend ever..."

"Really...? Thank you!"

 **Prompt: Imagine Person A hears person B screaming bloody murder. A rushes to their side thinking they were being murdered only to find B playing a horror game.**


	10. Protect

**Set in a world where everything is the same but Chuuya isn't part of the Port Mafia and his family is actually really rich. Also this is earlier on so Dazai still works for the Port Mafia but he's not taking huge jobs yet. Thanks~!**

Dazai had been fully prepared to be greeted with an annoying, whining, brat the second he knocked on the door to the huge mansion in front of him. To his slight surprise, not that he showed it on the outside, that didn't happen. Instead a short kid (or teenager? adult? Dazai honestly wasn't sure) opened the door. "You have terrible sense of fashion," Dazai greeted him with, looking him up and down.

The stranger, who Dazai was guessing was Chuuya, widened his eyes slightly in surprise and confusion. "Huh-!? Who the fuck are you!" An older women suddenly appeared beside Chuuya, pushing him aside gently, waving Dazai inside.

"Dazai!" the women greeted, smiling coldly. "Come on in! Chuuya, this is the young man we hired from the Port Mafia to protect you-"

"To **what!?** "

It appeared that Chuuya hadn't been informed of these plans if the way he was shouting at the women meant anything. He was also sending Dazai several dark glares- it wasn't like Dazai choose to pick this job, it had been thrust onto him. "It's just for a couple of weeks," the women spoke again, trying to calm him down. It didn't seem to help.

"People makes threats like this all the time!" Chuuya ranted. "We've never taken them this seriously before! And it's the PORT MAFIA, they aren't known for being nice you know!"

"Of course I know..." The women rolled her eyes, looking at Dazai in an apologetic way. Dazai gave her a peaceful angelic smile in reply. "Why don't I leave you two alone for a bit?" the women offered, looking back at Chuuya. "Get to know him Chuuya! He seems like a fine nice man."

The second she left the room, Chuuya glared at him as hard as he could, hate burning through his eyes. Dazai blinked at him, before chuckling him and flicking him in the forehead, causing him to recoil. "Calm down," Dazai ordered, clicking his tongue. "I'm an angel I assure you."

"If you touch me again I swear I'll kill you."

"I mean you could try, but it wouldn't work."

"I fucking hate you."

"Ouch Chuu-ya~ You hurt my feelings."

"Don't say my name like that."

"Aw! But's it's cute!"

"Burn in hell.. Tch."

"I'm certainly hot enough!"

The first few days were probably the hardest. Every time Dazai followed Chuuya to a new room or trailed after him down the hallways, Chuuya started up a huge fight. It would take around an hour for him to calm down, then Dazai would poke fun of him or follow him some more and it would happen again. Sure it was Dazai's job to follow him around, but in Chuuya's mind it didn't mean he had to make it any easier for him.

After a bit though they started to relax just a bit more around each other, which was good. They still fought several times a day, but not as much. Dazai still teased Chuuya, but Chuuya didn't react as harshly. Chuuya still yelled at Dazai, but not for everything he did.

They were getting just a little bit use to each other.

That was good.

"Hold these for a moment," Chuuya ordered, pushing a few bright red roses into Dazai's hands. They were at a flower shop since Chuuya's mother (adopted mother) had wanted some flowers to lighten up the house. Chuuya hadn't really wanted to go but didn't have a choice, and thus neither did Dazai.

"Aw, I never knew you loved me!" Dazai cheered, grinning. Chuuya tried to ignore him, but as Dazai violently sniffed the flowers and whispered in a quiet, sarcastic tone, "I love you too~" it toke all of Chuuya's willpower not to spin around and punch him in the face as hard as possible.

"Can you shut up?" he hissed instead, looking around at all the idiots who were staring at them. It was none of their business, and Chuuya growled at them to leave them alone. Most of them blushed at being caught and looked away. A few didn't replying by glaring at Chuuya. From behind Chuuya's shoulder, Dazai glared at them back. They all turned pale and looked away. When Chuuya turned back to Dazai, he was back to looking as innocent as he possibly could.

"what do you think?" Chuuya demanded. At Dazai's confused look, he sighed and slowly gestured to the flowers. "About the flowers idiot! Do roses work?"

"Oh!" Dazai looked down at the roses in his hand- they looked fine enough to him, but weren't females suppose to be really picky about flowers? Well, the women Chuuya lived with seemed really nice- even if she didn't like them Dazai very strongly doubted she would get mad at them. "They look fine to me," Dazai decided after a moment, shrugging.

Even if the big scary people who had threatened Chuuya because of something the adopted father did hadn't shown up yet, there were still people all over being general pricks. People trying to steal Chuuya's wallet, touch his butt, lure him into alleyways... Dazai was starting to wonder how Chuuya had survived before he had showed up, Chuuya's wonderful- ...wonderful what exactly?

Chuuya was a client. Sure- he was fun to tease and cute when mad. Not to mention he was painfully oblivious to people's intentions towards him. But he was a client, which means no attachments.

No friends.

~  
In the end a week went by with nothing much happening, other then Chuuya and Dazai growing ever so slowly closer despite Dazai's promise. "You know if something doesn't happen I'm going to leave soon," Dazai commented. Chuuya shrugged, his I-don't-care face on. "You know you'll miss me~" Dazai chimed, grinning when Chuuya's face turned red.

"I would not!" Chuuya snapped back, eyes narrowed. "I can't wait to see you go fast enough if I'm completely honest, you stupid bastard."

"Ouch~~"

"I hate you!"

"I love you too!"

"Stop saying that!"

"Mhn~ Why?"

"It's annoying..."

"Awww~ But it's the truth!"

"No it's fucking not! And it's not funny either!"

"It's a little funny..."

"No! It's not!"

"Sighhhhh..."

"People don't SAY sigh."

"Well clearly I do~"

"No offense, but I really don't like you."

"My job isn't to be your friend. My job is to protect you."

Chuuya and Dazai fit together. It was clear to everyone around them but themselves. In a different world they could have been partners from the way they guessed each other's moves so easily. They knew each other better then they know themselves, and they had only known each other for a bit longer then a week.

If soulmates existed, they would be soulmates.

They could be perfect partners, perfect friends, perfect enemies, or perfect lovers. Which will it be? Or will it be none?

Since it was Dazai's job, the pair was always stuck together. Dazai shared Chuuya's room, though they slept in different beds. They were rich after all, buying an extra bed was like buying a ten cents candy to them. Chuuya had hated it at first, but he had slowly grown use to the sound of Dazai's soft breathing and presence.

Chuuya even begun to be comforted by it, the soft sound luring him into sleep. Chuuya's breathing lured Dazai to sleep as well.

When Chuuya realized he didn't want Dazai to leave, it was rather surprising to him. He had been carrying a pile of plates to put away when the thought occurred to him Dazai had mentioned leaving. At the flash of sadness and worry from that thought, Chuuya froze, accidentally dropping the plates causing them to shattered, bits flying in every direction.

"Clumsy," Dazai chinned as Chuuya quickly grabbed a broom. Chuuya ignored him, which surprised Dazai. Normally when Dazai teased the short red head he would snap or insult him. But right now Chuuya just swept up rhe glass, completely ignoring him. And was he... blushing...? "Chuu-ya! Tell me what's wrong?" Dazai questioned. When Chuuya didn't reply he sighed, stepping forwards and grabbing his wrists.

Chuuya was forced to freeze. He glared at Dazai and tried to jerk his wrists away, but Dazai's grip was just a little too tight. "Let go!" Chuuya pretty much growled. Dazai refused, only grinning at him something dark and dangerous lurking in his eyes. "Dazai! I'm serious!"

"So am I..." Dazai trailed off, eyes narrowing. "What happened? I'm with you all the time, nothing that I know of could be wrong."

"Nothing happened!"

"Clearly something did." Dazai shrugged slightly, not bothered by Chuuya struggling against his grip and the short mans glares.

"Why do you assume that?" The words, like the earlier ones, came out in a dark growl.

"You weren't rising to my bait, you were blushing, and you're not really clumsy but something scared you or surprised you and caused you to drop the plates." Dazai listed the things off in a cheerful tone, but his eyes were anything but.

An idea appeared in Chuuya's head suddenly, and a smirk wormed it's way onto his face. "Are you worried about me?"

"Yes."

Pausing, Chuuya stared blankly at Dazai for a few moments. "You could have denied it," he finally said.

"What's the point?"

"What happened to not getting attached to clients rule?"

"I broke it."

"...Fuck you."

"Chuu-ya~ I'm not joking!"

"I know... I um... Got attached as well."

"I know~"

The conversation wasn't mentioned but it hung in the air in between them. Dazai was smart enough to guess what Chuuya was upset about- he didn't want Dazai to leave. Truthfully Dazai didn't want to leave either since he was... friends... with Chuuya now.

Some things had changed though. They still treated each other the same, but it was in the way they looked at each other, the way they stood by each other. There was a string around each other their fingers tying the two together.

The red string of fate, was it?

"Dazai," the women spoke one day, gaining the attention of not only Dazai but Chuuya as well. "It's been around a week and half and nothing has happened.. I was just wondering if you're planning to stay much longer..?"

Both Chuuya and Dazai glanced at each other.

That was right. It had only been a week and a half. So how was it they could already have a conversation with one look? It seemed impossible, but somehow it just wasn't. It already felt natural.

And separation sounded very.. wrong...?

"I'll stay for the rest of the week," Dazai decided, smiling. "If that's alright with you?" The women smiled and nodded, leaving. Dazai and Chuuya went back to chatting, not mentioning the subject.

But... it was just so...

wrong.

That was the first night Chuuya let Dazai sleep in the same bed with him.

It was because of a nightmare. Chuuya was young again, and on the streets but this time a young version of Dazai was with him. They were both hurting, and in so much pain, but they struggled on together.

Then, Dazai got shot and had died. Chuuya woke up with a start, sitting up quickly as he trembled, shock flashing through him. Dazai's breathing paused and he sat up slowly, tired. "Chuuya...?" he had questioned.

It was nothing.

Just a dream.

Go back to sleep.

"Come and sleep with me?" Chuuya hated the way his voice shook ever so slightly, his weakness clear and out in the open.

Dazai was silent for a moment then he was getting up, moving towards the bed. "I didn't know you like me that way Chuuya~" Dazai teased. Chuuya blushed, not that it was noticeable in the darkness.

"I don't like you!" Chuuya snapped. "Not like that! Just get in bed.." As Chuuya moved over Dazai squirmed in beside him, before they both laid down. Their faces were so close together. If either of them moved forwards, they would be kissing.

Chuuya was just a little disappointed nothing had happened, and he didn't understand why.

That wasn't the last of the urge to kiss Dazai. The next day was their last full day. All during the day Chuuya had to keep stopping himself from reaching over, playing with Dazai's hair, hugging him, and pressing his lips to his...

Instead he insulted him.

The idea of what kind of thing was going on was right there. Chuuya knew what it was. Chuuya knew that he knew. But he didn't want to know.

Later that night, it was the second night Chuuya let Dazai sleep in the same bed as him.

He didn't need to even really ask, he just moved over and there was Dazai- fitting in as though he had been there for years. Tomorrow, Dazai would be gone. They may never see each other again.

So when their faces were pressed close, so close Chuuya moved forwards, pressing his lips against Dazai's.

"I love you."

The words were spoken in between pleasure, movements and moans. Another, breathy voice replied.

"I love you too..."

It happened in a flash. The women was dead. It had been a normal morning, other then Chuuya avoiding Dazai's gaze, cheeks still pink from last night. If the women had noticed, she hadn't said anything which Chuuya was grateful for.

That was his last thought about her, because in the next second Dazai was shoving him down, guarding Chuuya's body with his own and the womens blood was sweeping across the ground, staining the carpet.

At the site Chuuya went numb. Shock was one hell of a drug, but at least it had it easier for Dazai to quickly pull him behind the sofa where they would be safe for now.

"Chuuya," Dazai spoke, voice sharp. Chuuya didn't answer- he sounded far away. With a flash of guilt Dazai raised his hand, slapping Chuuya across the face. It did the trick.

Chuuya was thrown back into reality, and a sob escaped him. "She's dead," he whispered. "She's gone.."

"And we will be too if we don't hurry." Dazai's voice was grim as he pulled two guns out of his coat, passing one to Chuuya who held it with clumsy fingers. "Point, click this down, and pull," Dazai ordered, showing him quickly. He wasn't sure if Chuuya understood, but it wasn't like he could spare a few hours to teach him.

Moving again, Dazai pulled Chuuya up. The sound of the door breaking in filled the house, so Dazai pulled Chuuya to the other end of the mansion. Footsteps filled the hallways, and as they got closer Dazai suddenly jerked Chuuya into a side room.

They were going into every room.. Damn it..

"Hide," Dazai growled, shoving Chuuya behind a stack of boxes as he stood in front of the door. He pointed his gun forwards, eyes dark, hand not shaking even the slightest. They were cornered like rats, but Dazai had been in worse situations. He knew what to do, he would be fine.

But since he had to protect Chuuya... It was just a bit harder..

The door flew open with a huge bang, making Chuuya flinch from where he was hiding. He was still crying, but his hands were steady on the gun.

Several man rushed inside, quickly firing at Dazai who fired back. Three men went down, and a bullet grazed Dazai's shoulder making him curse as blood stained his coat, a grimace of pain on his face.

Chuuya held up his own gun, trying to copy what Dazai was doing. His shots all missed, but it served as a good enough distraction for Dazai to gun down two more.

They were killing real people. People with families, who would be missed. People who had feelings, who were scared to die here... The thought made Chuuya sick.

There were three more people in the room, because on had snuck in from the back- a door Dazai didn't know existed.

Two bangs, and the men in front of Dazai were dead. But the other was raising his gun, and Dazai wasn't seeing it...

Chuuya jumped in between quickly, raising his own gun and shooting. It hit, and for a moment relief flashed through Chuuya. But sudden pain hit him like a tidal wave, and looking down Chuuya found his stomach covered in blood.

Ow...

Falling, Dazai quickly caught Chuuya, eyes wide in horror. "Chuuya!" Dazai cried out, quickly dropping down, holding Chuuya in his arms. The red head was shaking, tears falling down his face as Dazai quickly put a hand over his wound, applying pressure. "You'll be ok- you'll-"

"You have to leave," Chuuya moaned, making Dazai freeze. "They'll.. find you... if you stay.."

"I'm not leaving you!" The words escaped Dazai before he could control them. "My mission-"

"You failed." Chuuya whimpered, and it was so weak and childish Dazai's vision blurred with tears. "You failed at y-your mission," Chuuya continued. "P-please..."

"No."

Dazai would die if he stayed. But he wouldn't leave if Chuuya was still alive.

So... secretly.. Chuuya pointed his gun at himself, finger on the trigger.

"Kiss me."

It hurts...

Dazai's lips tasted sweet but bitter. They were soft though, and just for a moment the pressure and warmth dulled Chuuya's pain. But Dazai had to pull away.

"I'm sorry," Chuuya whispered.

It was then Dazai saw the gun. But it was too late.

And Dazai's mind went blank, a scream escaping him as blood went everywhere.

And all he could think about was Chuuya gonegonegone and revenge.

"Report."

"I failed my mission, the subject died."

"You understand you will be punished?"

"Of course."

"Did you at least kill all the killers."

"Yes... I made them suffer."

"Good. The subjects name?"

"..."

"Dazai. I need it for the reports."

"C-... Chuuya is dead."

 **So pretty much Chuuya died and Dazai went back to the Port Mafia. He became very ruthless and 'emotionless' according to all the members who knew him before Chuuya. Also, if anyone ever mentions that mission he would probably attack them... So yeah.. I just wanted to try and make something longer and kinda sad okay!? Tell me if it worked...? :3**


	11. Just Look

**A/N: Trigger warnings- underage kissing, suicide, emotional manipulation.**

Ever since Chuuya was young, he had a friend. His friends name was Dazai, and he was the worst friend in the universe, according to Chuuya. He always made fun of Chuuya, pushed him around and got him in a lot of trouble. According to Chuuya 'shitty Dazai' should just curl up and die.

But Chuuya had to admit, at least to himself, that wasn't true.

Because Chuuya and Dazai were friends. They had been together as long as Chuuya could remember. Dazai didn't speak about himself all that much though, so Chuuya didn't really know where he came from. And the day he figured it out was the day everything changed.

"Chuuya?" Chuuya looked up his teacher, frowning softly. He was eight and it was his first day in his new school. Dazai was going to the same school as him and was currently standing with Chuuya, poking him in the back. Chuuya smacked him hand away, earning himself giggles from the class. A stern look from the teacher made them fall silent. "Why don't you introduce yourself?" the teacher continued.

Chuuya stepped forward, smiling nervously at the class. "My name is Chuuya," Chuuya spoke out. "I'm eight years old and I like to draw. I use to live somewhere else but my dad needed money so we came here instead."

"Good job Chuuya," the teacher said, smiling. "Why don't you go sit down now?" Chuuya nodded and went to the empty seat the teacher gestured to. Dazai still stood at the front, waiting to be introduced. "Now class-" the teacher stated to say, but Chuuya quickly spoke up.

"You forgot Dazai Miss." The entire class giggled and the teacher's face turned slightly red.

"Dazai can sit down," the teacher said after a moment. Chuuya was confused why Dazai didn't have to introduce himself, but didn't dwell on it. Instead he pulled a chair over to his desk so that Dazai could sit with him, which he did.

The morning went by okay, other then Dazai poking Chuuya some more and muttering insults to him. Chuuya only pushed him away or hissed insults back, ignoring all the stares the duo received- he was use to it by now. NB arrived and Chuuya went with Dazai into the hallway, as they both opened their lockers to get their lunches.

Suddenly, a group of boys walked by. They paused by him, whispering. One moved forwards hesitantly. "Why did you keep talking?" the boy asked him.

"Oh, sorry, was I bothering you?" Chuuya frowned, looking down. Great... "See Dazai, I told you not to poke me!"

"But Chuu-ya!" Dazai whined, pouting and crossing his arms. "Class is boring!"

"I don't care if it's boring!" Chuuya glared at Dazai, who glared back. After a moment Chuuya sighed, looking back over at the boy. "Sorry about that..."

"Why are you-?" the boy tilted his head, eyes wide. "Are you um, like, insane and stuff? Because you're talking to air."

Before Chuuya could reply, assuming it was a joke, Dazai stepped forward and pushed the boy, hard. The boy was sent flying backwards and onto his butt, ans tears filled his eyes. Just as the teacher came out of the classroom the boy started sobbing, yelling, "Chuuya pushed me!" as loud as he could.

"What?" Chuuya eyes widened in shock. He hadn't touched him! "I didn't push him!" Chuuya fought, grinding his teeth. "Dazai did!"

Nevertheless, he was sent to the corner and Dazai didn't get in any trouble at all. Dazai never got in trouble. It wasn't fair.

And that was the night Chuuya was told by his parents that he was the only one who could see Dazai.

For a long time Chuuya was just confused. It didn't make any sense to him. Why couldn't anyone else see Dazai? Whenever he asked Dazai the other boy would only shrug before quickly changing the subject to something else.

But life with an imaginary friend wasn't really easy.

Kids always made fun of him and Dazai. And then when Dazai shoved or hurt the kids, he was always the one who got in trouble since the children had only seen him.

"Dazai you need to stop hurting people," Chuuya said when he was alone with Dazai inside his room. His parents didn't like it when he talked to Dazai, so he had to try and only talk to him when they were alone.

Dazai huffed, putting the toy he was holding down and crossing his arms. "I only hurt them when they make fun of you and tell you lies," Dazai snapped. "I'm real, you believe me, right?"

Chuuya nodded- of course he believed Dazai. The eight year old didn't know any different. In his mind he could see Dazai and touch Dazai and talk to him, and that clearly made him real. "But I'm the one who always gets in trouble," Chuuya muttered. "It's not fair!"

"It's because they don't like you." Chuuya paused, eyes growing wide in hurt and confusion. "All the other kids just think you're a freak," Dazai continued. "And the teacher pretends not to but she agrees. Your parents don't like you either- they wish you were never born. Are you crying? Crybaby..."

Chuuya covered his face- he was crying. But that couldn't be true, right? Sure all his classmates and his teacher and even his parents looked at him strangely, but they couldn't hate him hate him... "I'm the only one who likes you," Dazai spoke. He moved forwards, hugging Chuuya. "Stupid Chuuya. I'm the only one you need, okay?"

"No!" Chuuya shoved Dazai away. The boys eyes grew dark with anger, and just then Chuuya's parents came into the room. Chuuya was full on crying now and quickly ran over to his parents, hugging them and wailing about how Dazai was being mean to him.

That was when Chuuya's parents started to put him on medication.

The medicine made it hard to talk to Dazai, but at first Chuuya didn't really care because he was still mad at him. But after a while Chuuya begun to miss his best friend, and he just wanted him back..

"Dazai?"Chuuya whispered, a few months after he had started taking the medicine. Dazai sat in front of him, but he kept blurring and Chuuya couldn't hear his words. For the first time, it scared him.

The next morning Chuuya held the pill under his tongue until his mom wasn't looking and then he spit it into the garbage.

And that night, Dazai was clear again. Chuuya hugged Dazai tightly the same way he had hugged his parents, crying softly. "Dazai," Chuuya sniffled. "I missed you!"

Dazai hugged him back, a smile on his lips. "See?" Dazai questioned. "You're parents are playing with your head, they don't love you... Only I do."

And it was then Chuuya didn't trust his parents anymore.

And he didn't take the medicine anymore either.

Dazai was always hurting people, but Chuuya knew if he blamed it on Dazai he would have to take more pills, so he took the blame now. It was alright anyways, it just made his parents mad at him and it made him stand in the corner a lot, but as long as he had Dazai he was okay.

Dazai was the only one who loved him anyways, right?

He had to visit the principal once. It was scary but Chuuya knew Dazai would protect him. Besides, Dazai kept muttering about how the principals hair was clearly a wig making Chuuya laugh.

The principal was worried about him, but Chuuya told him everything was just fine. "He isn't really worried for a shorty like you," Dazai commented, making Chuuya pout and shove him. Dazai shoved him back, smirking. "It's just his job," he continued. Now come of Chuu-ya~ Let's go play!"

Though, one time Chuuya did hurt someone. It wasn't his fault, but they made him really angry. Chuuya didn't normally get mad when people made fun of him but it was different because this time they made fun of Dazai and friends are suppose to protect each other.

"Are you talking to your fake friend again?" one of the boys asked him when he accidentally hissed at Dazai in class. Chuuya quickly shook his head no, trying to look as innocent as possible. "Why are you so obsessed with him anyways?" the boy demanded. "If he's like you he's stupid and ugly anyways."

Everything seemed to flash red and Chuuya quickly lunged at the kid, shoving him to the ground. His hands wrapped around his throat as if moving by themselves and he squeezed tightly. He could barely notice that the other boy was squirming, struggling as his face turned red.

Then Chuuya was ripped off the child, and sent home.

It was only when Chuuya was in front of his parents when he burst into tears. He hadn't meant to hurt the other boy, it was like he couldn't even control himself! When he told his parents they didn't understand though.

"Chuuya," his mother had said, knelling in front of him and taking hold of his shoulders. "Your father and I are going to talk this out, alright...? Go to your room."

Chuuya went to his room quickly before falling onto his bed and crying. Dazai moved over, slowly sitting on the edge of the bed. "Chuuya," Dazai muttered. "Don't be like that~ You did a good job!"

"I hurt people!" Chuuya sobbed into his pillow. "How is that g-good...?" Chuuya sniffled for a moment before sitting up more and wiping as his face. "No one at school will ever talk to me again!"

"Isn't that good?" Chuuya paused, staring at Dazai with wide eyes confused by his words. How could that be good? "It wasn't like they were nice to you in the first place," Dazai pointed out. "You hurting them just showed the message they need to back off. It's a good thing. It's not like he was that badly hurt, and now people won't be mean to you."

"And if they are..?" Chuuya asked slowly. He wasn't crying as hard now, and seemed to be listening to Dazai's words instead.

"Then you hurt them again." Chuuya quickly went to protest, but Dazai held up one hand silencing them. "What's the worse that can happen?" Dazai demanded.

"What if they die?" The words came out in a squeak, Chuuya panicking slightly again. "I could squeeze really hard and not notice and then they could die!"

"And?"

"And!?" Chuuya stared at Dazai, eyes growing huge. "Killing is bad!"

"Why?" Dazai moved closer to Chuuya until their faces were almost touching. His normally soft brown eyes were sharp, the way they looked when he got mad and Chuuya went to flinch back but Dazai grabbed him, holding him in place. "Why is killing bad?"

"B-because-" Chuuya cut himself off, confused. Why was killing bad? "It hurts the other person," Chuuya finally tried. "And people would be so sad and they would miss them!"

"It's their own fault though, isn't it...?" Dazai sighed slightly, still keeping his grip on Chuuya tight and their faces close. "They deserve it. You're only delivering justice. What's the worst that can happen?"

"I could go to jail!" Chuuya shuddered, twisting and trying to escape. Suddenly Dazai shoved him down, climbing onto him. Chuuya stared up at him, eyes dark and full of tears.

Dazai watched the red head for a moment before sighing again. "It doesn't matter if you go to jail," he finally said. "Because I'll be with you. And I'm the only one you need. Right?"

The 'right' in Dazai's words sounded dark, dangerous and it made Chuuya whimper. Dazai was scaring him. But... Dazai was the only one who loved him. Dazai had told him so! So... "Right," Chuuya whispered, believing Dazai.

Dazai slowly smirked and his eyes turned soft and warm again. "So would you kill?" Dazai questioned, leaning down so that their faces were close again. Chuuya shyly nodded- it made sense after all, right...?

Suddenly Dazai pressed his lips against Chuuya's. Chuuya wasn't bothered, he use to do it with his parents. But when Dazai suddenly licked his bottom lip Chuuya jumped slightly, confused. It felt strange, and slimy.

Dazai did it again and Chuuya awkwardly cracked open his mouth. Dazai slipped his tongue inside Chuuya's mouth, growling slightly as he pressed closer. Chuuya started to squirm again- it felt weird, and he didn't like it.

But Dazai refused to pull away until he wanted to, so it was a few more moments before he did so. "What was that?" Chuuya squeaked, covering his swollen mouth.

"It means I love you."

Chuuya had been right- after that kids had started to avoid him. They looked at him with something like fear in their eyes, and if Chuuya got too close they would flinch away.

Adults watched him a lot more then they use to, which made it hard to talk to Dazai, but Chuuya managed. Once when Chuuya remembered how Dazai had explained killing and hurting people made sense, he had wondered if he could hurt the adults as well. But Dazai had said no, that adults were bigger and smarter and would just overpower Chuuya.

It made sense anyways.

A while passed, and Chuuya had his ninth birthday. And then he made a mistake. He mentioned the strange way Dazai had pinned him down and kissed him, and when his parents demanded to know how he knew that information, Chuuya had admitted Dazai had showed him.

He hadn't expected them to freak out.

He hadn't expected for them to start trying to make him get rid of Dazai forever.

Killing adults was hard because they were bigger and stronger, and Chuuya didn't really want to kill his parents. But they didn't love him anyways, right? And besides, Dazai had told him that if he put sleeping pills in their food then he could kill them when they were asleep.

They didn't even wake up when Chuuya put the pillows on their faces and pushed down until they stopped moving.

Then Chuuya went to bed. He couldn't go to school the next day because his parents were laying in their room and being smelly, so they couldn't make his lunch or drive him to school. Chuuya maybe could have walked but he didn't know how to tie shoes, his dad normally helped.

For the next three days Chuuya colored and ate junk food and played with Dazai, ignoring the strong smell from behind the door. But then food was started to run out, and Chuuya didn't know how to buy new food.

By day five Chuuya was hungry and the police were knocking on the door.

"They'll take you away from me forever if you don't follow my instructions."

Chuuya nodded and tied the rope like Dazai told him too before hanging it from the roof. Then he stood under it with a stool, and kicked the stool away.

"This way we can be together forever," Dazai said, smiling. Dazai really was the worst friend in the universe, Chuuya thought with a smile as his sight faded into nothing.


	12. Stealing

Chuuya lived on the streets, which made his choices very limited. Shelter, food, and even clean water could be very hard to come by. Clearly one thing made all these other things easier- money. Money was the hardest thing to get though. Sure you could find some good jobs here or there, but unless you want to spread your legs wide open the amount of money you could collect is very small.

Of course, there was another way people on the streets got money. Stealing. But the act of slipping your fingers into a pocket so quick and gently they couldn't feel anything took a lot of talent and on top of that a lot of practice. And sure Chuuya had been on the streets for as long as he could remember, but he didn't use stealing that often.

But when he did steal he had a plan, naturally. A plan he was going to use now on a strangely dressed male. The male in question was fairly tall with soft brown hair and chocolate colored eyes. He wore a long coat and had bandages wrapped around both arms and over one eye. He walked strongly, with a purpose. His eyes were sharp and alert, glancing around and taking everything in. Chuuya made sure to not stay in the males line of sight.

Though he didn't look rich, he didn't look poor. He would probably have a wallet on him, packed with enough money to buy Chuuya a bite to eat. Which would be enough, for now. And if the male had more then that, well then, that was only better for Chuuya wasn't it?

Taking a deep breath Chuuya walked forwards, following after the man for a little. After a few minutes he slowed down as the male dunked into a nearby alley, hesitating. Had he noticed Chuuya following him? People don't normally tend to... For a moment Chuuya considered not following him but shook that thought off. Did he even have a choice? Get money or end up starving to death in the cold. Those were the two choices. Chuuya preferred the second one.

Walking further, Chuuya slowly slipped into the alley. Mysterious man was leaning against the wall, smiling innocently as he waited. When Chuuya moved into the alley he had stopped and looked up, connecting their eyes together. For a moment their was silence and then Chuuya breathed in deeply, putting on the best sexual face he could and trying to look inviting.

"Don't do that." Blinking slowly the shorter male paused, looking at the stranger in confusion. He looked almost... disappointed? "I thought this would be something good," he continued, sighing. "But no, just some prostitute!"

"I'm not a prostitute!" The words came out before Chuuya could stop him, and he instantly regretted them. The male returned his sharp look to Chuuya, a smirk slowly working it's way on his face.

"And I'm not Dazai."

Chuuya glared angrily at the male- Dazai -before taking a deep breath, calming himself. He pulled his earlier expression back on, stepping closer to the- Dazai -and trying again. "Dazai?" Chuuya asked slowly, as though testing out the name. "I'm Chuuya." Dazai's look didn't change, it remained bored. Maybe slightly amused?

If Chuuya didn't hurry up he was going to leave, either that or Chuuya was going to punch him. So quickly he stepped forwards, pushed himself up, and pressed his lips against Dazai's. To his slight surprise he wasn't instantly pushed away. Dazai let him press close, and even accepted his attempt to open to kiss up further. Dazai's lips tasted bitter. It brought memories up from when Chuuya was younger, and a brown haired boy covered head to toe in bandages pulled him around...

This wasn't time for dreaming!

Reaching back slowly, Chuuya half concentrated on keeping the kiss going and half concentrated on snagging the wallet from Dazai's pocket. Only, slipping his fingers inside, he was only met with air. Chuuya pulled away, eyebrows drawn together in confusion- only for his eyes to widen in anger when he saw Dazai's smirk, as he twirled a wallet around in his hand. "Looking for something?" he cheekily asked, winking.

"Stupid bastard! Waste of bandages! Shitty Dazai!" The curses and complaints spilled from Chuuya's lips, his face feeling hot as he stepped back, crossing his arms over his chest. Licking his lips slightly, he shivered- they still tasted bitter. Disgusting.

Dazai laughed softly, tucking the wallet back into his pocket. "Follow me," he commanded, walking out of the alleyway. When Chuuya didn't follow, he peeked his head back in. "Come on Chuu-ya~ I'm treating you too lunch!"

Well... He couldn't afford to pass up an opportunity like that. It was only when they made it to the restaurant did Chuuya notice the never gave the annoying bastard his name.

 **A/N: This is going to be coming in three parts~ Thanks~**


	13. Steal

Chuuya sat down across from Dazai once they were inside the cafe, glancing around hesitantly. It was a small warm soft looking place. Comfy. Not anything Chuuya was use to. The cold ground under him, wind sneaking in through his clothes, fights and spit and blood- that's what Chuuya was use to.

"What would you like to order my dear?" Chuuya and Dazai both looked up. An older women smiled sweetly at them, a pen and notepad held in her hands. Chuuya looked at Dazai, unsure.

Noticing his look Dazai winked at him. At least.. .what Chuuya thought was a wink. With the strange bandage eye patch it was a bit hard to make sure. "We'll take two cups of coffee, with the usual," Dazai spoke up to the women.

Dazai's tone was distantly polite, and a soft smile when in place. Once the women left the smile faded, a colder look appearing as he turned to Chuuya. Instantly, Chuuya sat up more, on guard. "What is it?" the shorter male demanded. "What is it you want from me? No one helps anyone else without expecting something..."

Dazai paused for a moment at that, staring at Chuuya before laughing slightly and slumping back. For a moment they stared at each other, neither blinking. Then, slowly, Dazai blinked. "Ever heard of the Port Mafia?"

"Who hasn't?" Chuuya tilted his head slightly, confused. The Port Mafia was, well, pretty much an organization that had these magical abilities or so he heard. Personally he thought it was a load of trash- magic and powers and abilities -all that stuff doesn't exist. The Port Mafia supposedly was some sort of... gang? They were dangerous. You don't get in their way.

Dazai went to speak but suddenly the women was back with their drinks. She placed them gently on the table before leaving, not speaking. Dazai added something to his before taking a sip. Hesitantly Chuuya took his own, sipping it- he instantly wrinkled his nose. Disgusting. Reaching forward he grabbed one of the things Dazai had used, dumping it's contents into his drink and trying it again. Better.

Looking up Chuuya paused, raising an eyebrow. Dazai was watching him- more like staring. "Problem?" Chuuya asked once Dazai didn't look away.

He looked away then, averted his gaze with a tired smirk. "I'm from the Port Mafia," Dazai admitted, before taking another sip and continuing. "And I want you to join as well."

"You're what?" It was Chuuya's turn to stare at Dazai now, eyes wide with disbelief and shock. "You're lying- you're not part of the mafia!" He couldn't be. Not this person, this weak stupid person. Shitty Dazai.

Dazai fell silent, looking down at the table and trailing his finger over it thoughtfully. "There's no way I can convince you," he finally decided. "Unless you come back with me."

"I'm not stupid." The words came out in a snap, Chuuya's face twisting into a sneer. How old did Dazai seem to think he was? Three? "Sure... You'll lead me right into a group of your buddies, huh?"

"Buddies? Do I look like the type of the person with buddies?" Dazai replied. Chuuya looked him up and down, taking his words as an invitation. He had done the same thing earlier, but this time Chuuya was looking deeper, as if into the other's very soul.

It was a small trick a lot of people picked up. Reading people. Being able to tell intentions with a glance. It had taken Chuuya a while, but he had picked it up as well in the end. It was definitely helpful, even though it didn't always seem like it.

And right now... His instincts were telling him that Dazai was truthful. That he was truthfully part of the Port Mafia. His instincts screamed at him that Dazai was dangerous- so dangerous. But even though normally dangerous was accompanied by a 'run' this dangerous was accompanied by a 'get closer.'

So, as though moving without his control, Chuuya's lips spoke. "Yes." Dazai raised an eyebrow, and they both sipped their drinks for a moment, Chuuya trying to stop the tremble of his hands and hoping it wasn't too noticeable. "Yes, I'll go with you."

Well one thing was for sure- Dazai hadn't been lying. Who knew trying to rob a single person would turn out like this? Chuuya made sure to stick as close to Dazai as possible as they walked down the halls, avoiding all eyes that watched the pair.

"Scared?"

"Of course not!"

He wasn't scared. And even if he were, it was perfectly reasonable! He was only surrounded by some of the strongest people Chuuya would ever meet. Sure, he didn't believe they had 'abilities' but he did know perfectly well they didn't need them in order to be just as strong if not stronger then the rumors said.

The duo stopped in front of a large pair of doors, Chuuya looking over at Dazai in confusion. "Wait here," Dazai ordered smoothly. He was clearly someone who was use to being the boss. But Chuuya wouldn't be his dog.

"Why should I?"

Dazai glanced over, a creepy as hell smile slowly working it's way onto his face as his eyes glowed with malice. Chuuya stared back, but just barely- he had a feeling he would be fine, but those eyes told him to give him. "Don't ask questions," Dazai said softly. Then he vanished into the doors.

Chuuya slowly slumped against a wall. His head was tired and thick, as if stuffed with cotton. He didn't feel well- it had been a long day. It hadn't been a good one either, though that fact was becoming more obvious as he went.

People around him stared at Chuuya, whispering to themselves as they passed him though no one tried to talk to him, which was for the best. Rolling his shoulders Chuuya sighed- Dazai really was taking a while.

As if the thought had summoned him, Dazai slipped out of the room and back in front of Chuuya. "So," Dazai muttered, grinning, "do you want to take up my offer of joining or no? Because the boss wants to see your ability."

Wait... did Dazai just..? The male couldn't believe the ability rumor, right? He worked in the Port Mafia, it's not like it could just slip past him. And Dazai may be a lot of things, but he wasn't an idiot.

"What are you talking about?" Chuuya spoke slowly, confused and slightly bothered. Something in the back of his mind was nagging him.. Trying to get him to pay attention. It was starting to hurt, like a headache.

"What do you mean?" Dazai words were so blank, so honest, that it was clear to Chuuya he did believe the rumor. Did everyone here believe it? "It's no time for jokes," Dazai added, his tone rushed. "We don't want to make him wait.. Come on."

Suddenly Chuuya was being grabbed and pulled into the room, despite his clear confusion. Dazai didn't even seem to notice, too drawn into his thoughts. And now the pain in the back of Chuuya's head was harsher, pounding slightly.

The room was rather large, but Chuuya didn't take the time to look around. It was almost impossible to- the man who stood in the room sucked all the attention to himself instantly, it was impossible not to look and to stare.]

"Dazai tells me you have a strong helpful ability," the man said after a moment. He was smiling now, and a tiny shiver worked it's way through Chuuya. That smile... terrified him. "Do show?"

"Um- I don't-" Chuuya sent a look to Dazai who was watching him silently. At Chuuya's look he stiffened slightly, as if finally figuring out something was wrong at him. At first he looked composed, then as if he understood. Finally, slight panic.

"Sorry sir," Dazai said quickly, stepping forward. "But I forgot about something.. It's my fault, I accept full responsibility. Chuuya can't use his ability unless he see's someone use theirs first."

"Is that so?" The man seemed annoyed. "Grab someone then."

Dazai nodded, casting another look at Chuuya before dunking into the hallway. He was back not even a second later, a dark moody looking teen with him. "Use your ability," Dazai demanded quickly. The teen didn't hesitate and suddenly his coat was alive.

Even more pain flashed through Chuuya, and stepping back, everything suddenly turned black.


	14. Stolen

It had been a few months since Chuuya had joined the Port Mafia. He didn't really like it there, nor did he dislike it. It just... was. If that made any sense. It was a step up from being on the streets, sure. Killing people had been hard at first, but it was so easy so simple because so many people were so weak.

And with his ability, Chuuya could easily beat them all anyways.

His ability... Gravity manipulation. He hadn't known about it, but after seeing that brat's power activate a headache had overtaken him and caused him to pass out. Then he had a dream. Well, it was a memory more like it.

 _A young boy sat with Chuuya, his face blurry and too hard to see. They were in an alleyway and Chuuya's body ached everywhere. They were both breathing hard, stained with sweat and blood and dirt._

 _Suddenly the boy said something and moving forwards, Chuuya quickly used his ability- just in time. A man, older then them showed up, but the second he stepped forwards with a yell he was thrown downwards, his own weight too much for him to handle._

 _An emot_ _ion lit in both the boys but it wasn't over yet. Chuuya helped the other child to his feet, supporting him as they ran off again._

 _They couldn't run forever but they were together and with each other and their abilities, they could defeat anyone who tried to attack them, right?_

Chuuya wasn't sure were the memories had come from- by all accounts it made no sense. Chuuya had never had a friend like that, nor had he ever had these abilities before. But with these fake memories he knew how to control it effortlessly.

Which was important.

The only bad part about being in the Port Mafia was Dazai. They had somehow been paired up once, and seeing how well they worked together, they had been paired together full time.

It wasn't that Chuuya hated Dazai, if anything he did sort of like him even though he was an annoying bastard who didn't know how to stay out of the way. It was just that working with others was new to Chuuya, fake dreams excluded. At least it was with Dazai, they knew each other at least a bit.

Well, by now a lot.

Anyways, they had just been given a mission. Some idiots had been doing some naughty things on Port Mafia territory, despite the fact everyone knew to stay out. It wasn't a hard rule to follow, they deserved what they got.

The mission was easy. They already knew where they were they just had to go in, kill them, and then go back. But they had been taken by surprise. They had expected an easy mission, and they got one. But that wasn't an excuse for them not to be alert, which is exactly what had happened.

"Hurry up," Chuuya snapped, walking a bit ahead of Dazai. They had left the car a while away in an attempt not to be heard approaching, therefore warning their enemy of their attack and giving them a larger chance of escaping.

Dazai rolled his eyes at Chuuya's words, not understanding the red heads rush. "I'm going fast Chuu-ya!" he complained, pouting ever so slightly. "You're just in a rush, calm down and smell the flowers."

"I'd prefer my bed, thanks..." Chuuya didn't want to spend a long time on the mission. He was tired and just wanted to go to sleep, but thanks to Dazai that wasn't going to come very quickly.

"You want to smell your bed?"

Chuuya stopped, slowly turning to face Dazai and give him the darkest stare he could. Dazai put his hands up innocently and they assumed walking. Once they got to the house they both became more serious, making their steps lighter as they walked inside.

Only to find... no one there?

"Dazai watch out!"

At the sound of Chuuya's shout Dazai moved out of the way as a metal bat swung at his had with enough force to crush it, but instead if hit his arm making it break instantly. Reading Chuuya's moves Dazai fell down, teeth grind together in pain.

For a moment there was the sound of gunshots.

Then Chuuya was by Dazai, making him turn back over. Chuuya looked at Dazai's arm carefully, wincing at the sight. "You can't walk to the car with that-" Chuuya started, standing up, but Dazai grabbed Chuuya's wrist and stopped him.

"It's my arm not my leg," Dazai pointed out, forcing a grin despite the clear pain he was in. "I-I can walk-" Dazai sat up slowly, ignoring Chuuya's glare. But Chuuya didn't protest as he stood, slumping against Chuuya for support.

Something hurt at the back of Chuuya's head again.

The walk to the car wasn't too far. Chuuya helped Dazai into his seat before getting into the driver's side. As he started up the car and started driving Chuuya suddenly remembered he had forgotten clean up- damn it. Now he would have to come back and do it later.

"Is Chuuya worried for me?" Dazai questioned in a tense tone of voice as the car moved quickly through the streets. Chuuya snorted at the questions, forcing himself to keep himself steady.

It was hard though, when your partner and the first person you've really cared about in any way is hurt. "You wish," Chuuya sneered instead of what he wanted to say, would have said in a better world.

 _Of course I'm worried you idiot._

The ride wasn't long. Chuuya helped Dazai from the car and to the 'doctor's' room. After helping him inside and onto a bed, he was quickly kicked out though- only injured persons and visitors at certain times aloud.

Chuuya stared at the shut door. Worry grew stronger, and the pain in his head grew worse until black spots started to swim in his vision. He needed to calm down- he needed to focus- suddenly, once again, Chuuya remembered the bodies he still had to dispose of.

Good... Something to do.

The one chance that Chuuya gets to visit Dazai and the stupid bastards asleep. Chuuya sat beside Dazai's bed with a sigh, glaring at him. "Stupid bastard," Chuuya muttered. "Get hurt and then make me do all the work, mhn? Lousy partner."

Of course, Dazai didn't reply.

Everything was quiet for once, devoid of the normal bustle Chuuya expected from the Port Mafia. It was surprisingly peaceful, if not for the splitting headache Chuuya still had.

And suddenly, just like that, Chuuya understood. Images flashed over his eyes.

 _Chuuya walked down the street with Dazai, looking up at him with wide eyes. "You're going to what?" he demanded sharply, eyes wide._

 _The brown haired child looked upset, to his credit, but not enough for the other to accept. Unable to look him in the eye Dazai looked away. "I'm joining the Port Mafia and you're not aloud to join," he repeated._

 _"Why not?" Arms suddenly snapped around Dazai, tight and restricting making him jump in surprise and look back at Chuuya, which only hurt more- the smaller boy had tears in his eyes, and even as time ticked by, they rolled down his face._

 _Dazai bit his lip, rubbing it in between his teeth until it broke and blood spilled down his chin. "It'll break you," he finally whispered._

 _"If you leave it'll break me too!"_

Two young boys, homeless. They find each other, help each other, be there for each other. They both have abilities- the ability of gravity manipulation and the ability to cancel out other abilities.

But they're homeless and sick and they can't survive this way, not when they're weighing each other down.

"Chuuya?" Chuuya was snapped back into reality. Dazai was awake now, and watching him curiously. "Good morning to you too~ You spaced ou-!"

Dazai was cut off as Chuuya moved forward suddenly, smashing their lips together. Dazai struggled slightly, pushing away at Chuuya with his non-broken arm, but Chuuya only moved away when he wanted to, eyes dark and furious.

"You fucking left- you didn't even- you lied- I-"

"You remember?" Dazai's eyes were wide, and Chuuya didn't even have to answer. The answer was already obvious after all. "No- Chuuya- I don't-"

"Don't!" Chuuya closed his eyes tightly, jerking away from Dazai's touch. "Don't even- I hate you!"

"That's a lie!" The words came out from Dazai almost freaked out, and when Chuuya looked up he saw to his shock Dazai was close to tears. He had never seen him like that, not even as children. "You don't hate me- you don't- Chuuya you can't-"

"I don't hate you." Chuuya looked down.

It was confusing and it hurt. But it was the truth. It hurt so much... Everything in his mind felt out of place, and it ached.

But it was the truth. Chuuya could never hate Dazai.

A/N: Idfk what happens next so open ending yay.


	15. Warmth

A/N: Super short nighttime cuddles.

Dazai was woken up by Chuuya shifting restlessly and making noises of discomfort. It had instantly caused him concern, but as he opened his eyes he relaxed to find it was only his boyfriend having a nightmare.

Not that it was much better, but at least he wasn't physically hurt. It wasn't hard to reach other and gently wrap his arms around Chuuya's chest. They had been cuddling as they fell asleep but had likely pushed away from each other at some point during the night. Now Dazai fixed that problem by pulling Chuuya back to his chest.

Dazai gently brushed Chuuya's hair out of his face as he made small noises of comfort into his ear. Chuuya calmed down slightly but a sad look still remained on his face, and he felt ice cold. A bit of smuggling would fix that problem though, what with shared body heat and all.

As for the sadness... Dazai sighed softly. There wasn't much he could do about that. Pain wasn't something Dazai could just sap away unlike cold. It was something darker and heavier and impossible to grab onto.

It wasn't like Dazai could even just wake up Chuuya and expect the issue to be solved. He may not show it but he was just as sad or even worse off when he was awake, he was just good at hiding it. Besides Chuuya hadn't been getting very good sleep lately anyways, so Dazai would lie to avoid waking him if at all possible.

To Dazai's relief the chill was already vanishing from Chuuya's body, soft warmth slowly replacing it. Chuuya nuzzled into Dazai just a bit in his sleep, making Dazai smile, surprising himself. To his even greater surprise, Chuuya smiled ever so softly, ever so sweetly as well, twisting in his sleep as his breathing go softer.

Dazai's mind wasn't changed- depression wasn't easy to get rid of, it stuck and clung. But sometimes it could be less heavy, sometimes it lets you breath.

And for Dazai and Chuuya, they were each others breaths.


	16. Tired

A/N: Rushed fluff.

Chuuya was tired. Well, that was one way to put it. He wouldn't really call it 'tired' more like mind numbing exhaustion. He had been awake for the past forty eight hours trying to track down an organization going against the Port Mafia. He had (finally) managed luckily, and then it wasn't his problem anymore.

The relief when he had finished was so heavy he had almost fallen over right there.

But he was forced to wait until he got home, so limbs aching he had climbed into the car, sent a quick text to Dazai, and then headed off. Too his relief (again) people on the road weren't being too idiotic for once, so the road rage was kept to a minimum. There was that one guy that had just sped through a red light- wow you're in such a rush a few more seconds was just too long a wait, huh?

The drive was mainly a blur, only coming back into focus when he was unlocking the door of his apartment room. Now he only had one more obstacle- Dazai -and then he could sleep. "Chuu-ya~" the brown haired male cheered, tackling him in a death hug as though Chuuya's thoughts had summoned him. "Welcome home!"

Chuuya kicked off his shoes after escaping from the death hug. "Quiet down a bit you idiot," he grumbled, rubbing his head as he moved forwards to fall onto the couch as he tore off his coat, Dazai following after him. "I told you in my text that I haven't slept and to please give me space."

"I know!" Dazai leaned forwards, plucking Chuuya's coat from his hand and throwing it over him as though it were garbage. "But I won't bother you! I promise! I just wanna cuddle!"

Like it was possible to not bother someone if your name was Dazai. Chuuya glare as he got up didn't seem to stop him though, as he still happily followed Chuuya when the red head trailed off into their bedroom. Though without warning Chuuya quickly slammed the door and locked it in Dazai's face.

The lights were already out but it wasn't hard to stumble over to the bed and fall onto it, allowing his body to sink into the sheets. The release was both relaxing and painful, the ache in his soul both growing lighter but darker at the same time.

At least the silence was nice.

But that wasn't going to last, because Chuuya had forgotten about the spare key. The door was opened and closed, and Chuuya groaned as he heard Dazai shuffle forwards and slip into the bed beside him. "I told you I need space," Chuuya whispered softly into the dark, not willing to disturb the room with loud noise.

"Cuddle?" Chuuya heard the sound of Dazai opening his arms, and he glared into his general direction for a moment. After a moment he sighed, moving forwards and pressing himself into his boyfriends arms.

He was safer there anyways..


	17. Blocked

It's a well known fact that Chuuya drank- a lot. Mostly expensive wines but lots of other things as well. As a result Chuuya was often drunk. Some would argue that somber Chuuya and drunk Chuuya were not even really that different, but don't say that in front of Chuuya because chances are you would be slapped, though honestly they weren't that different other then the fact drunk Chuuya was a bit stupid.

So when people later asked how the hell did Chuuya call the wrong number after he'd been dialing this number for years, he blamed it on being drunk and stupid. Chuuya had just been trying to call one of his coworkers, but hitting the wrong button made him connect with a completely different person. That WAS sort of the way numbers work.

"Hello?" the stranger, who Chuuya later found out was called Dazai said once he answered his phone. He didn't seem bothered despite it being late, just curious and polite. Chuuya's eyes narrowed, his foggy mind 'connecting the dots'- only the wrong ones.

"Gwive hwim hws phown bwack!" Chuuya demanded into the phone, stumbling slightly as he left the bar. The cold air relaxed him, and he leaned against the wall waiting for the phone kidnapper to reply.

And reply he did. "...Pardon?" Dazai questioned. He now sounded amused, as if he knew where this conversation was going. At this point Chuuya should have stopped, should have hung up, should have never talked to this creepy stranger again.

But no.

Instead he spent the next three hours ranting to Dazai about how he had stolen his coworkers phone, while Dazai teased him and laughed his ass off.

* * *

Fuck. Chuuya groaned as he woke up, opening his eyes slowly. The sun made his head pound but he forced them opens anyways, stumbling up to close the curtains to his room. He must have stumbled back here after getting drunk. What had he done anyways?

Despite the urge to fall back into bed Chuuya moved into his kitchen instead, grabbing some water and meds for his hangover. After taking more then he probably should, memories of last night suddenly rushed back, and Chuuya choked, blushing madly. Had he.. really done that? Great! Just his luck, huh? Well, he would never have to see... Dazai..? again anyways, but he might as well say sorry.

After going to the bathroom and showering as well as changing clothes, Chuuya fell onto his couch, turned the TV on mute, and pulled out his phone. He quickly located Dazai's number in his history, and sent a quick text. Dazai replied right away.

 _I apologize for calling you last night and blaming you for stealing my coworkers phone, I was drunk._

 _I guessed so, no one can be that stupid in real life~ I'm just glad the phone call ended when it did or else I'm fairly certain my ears would have fallen off._

...What. That rude ungrateful bastard! Chuuya tightened his hands into fists, growling very very softly. Here HE was, ready to be polite and say sorry, but nope! Mr. I'm-the-king-and-you're-the-dog had to go and be rude, ungrateful, and an overall nightmare.

 _You had three hours to hand up you fucking ungrateful prick._

 _Wow, swearing? So harsh. ;;_

 _Fuck you. Whatever, I'm not dealing with this shit, I'm blocking you._

 _But Chuu-ya~ Aren't we friends?_

 _Bye_

Chuuya turned off his phone quickly, blocking the number with a hand trembling from rage and disgust. What an asshole.

* * *

Why was he unblocking this number exactly? Sure he was bored, but was he really bored enough to talk to a complete stranger? Well the answer seemed to be yes as e hit the unblock button, only to see eleven notifications pop up. What the fuck...?

 _Don't block me~_

 _You blocked me didn't you?_

 _Rude..._

 _Chuu-ya~~_

 _I'm boredddd..._

 _Answer me... ;;_

 _Fine be grumpy, stupid Chuuya~_

 _ABC_

 _DEF_

 _GHI_

 _JKL_

Even as Chuuya watched, three more texts appeared.

 _MNPOPOP_

 _QRSTUVWYXYZ_

 _YAY_

 _Pretty sure that's now how the ABC's go..._

 _You're back?_

 _Yeah... I got bored..._

 _You do love me!_

 _We JUST STARTED TALKING you idiot._

 _Hehehe... You'll fall in love with me, I promise._

Okay, time to block him again.

* * *

And that is the story about how, three months later, Chuuya was still texting the idiot known as Dazai. He hadn't meant to at first. But then whenever he had gotten upset or angry or really any negative emotion, he went for his phone where he argued and joked with Dazai. It was an easy relationship, they were both using each other, it was kind of like a one night stand- no strings attached.

(At least, that's how Chuuya thought of it. He never checked to see if Dazai agreed with him.)

The time it changed was when Dazai asked to meet in person.

 _We're using each other._

 _I know~_

 _I hate you, you mean nothing to me._

 _Aw, thanks._

 _Why do you want to meet?_

 _I'm curious what you look like?_

 _I can send a picture._

 _It's not the same!_

 _We can skype?_

 _Still not the same.. ;;_

 _UGH... FINE. Only once though, alright?_

 _Really?_

 _Yeah, whatever..._

Chuuya was already regretting this. They set a date and a time and a place, made sure all the details were in order, and then Chuuya happily blocked him again.

* * *

The meeting was worse then Chuuya had ever imaged. Dazai had looked like Chuuya had sort of imaged, though he never could have imaged how much Dazai just completely wasted bandages. It had been alright, and Chuuya had managed to not punch Dazai when he insulted Chuuya's height and fashion instead of saying something like, oh, I don't know, hello?

The rest of it had just gone downhill. Dazai had switched between insulting and complimenting Chuuya, all lighting fast, and with the same smile on his face. Chuuya hadn't even been able to touch his drink, too busy blushing and yelling and hissing at Dazai to quiet down. Afterwards, he had promised to never do that again.

But next week there was Dazai, texting him (spaming him) and asking him to come and 'hang out' with him again. It still meant nothing though. (Who does Chuuya think he's fooling?)

* * *

DAMN IT.

THAT.

STUPID.

BASTARD.

HAD.

KISSED.

HIM.

Ok, clearly Chuuya had missed something during their conversations since Dazai had seemed surprised when he first denied the kiss. Did Dazai think this... thing... meant they were in a relationship or something? No, that couldn't be it, because Chuuya had made it very clear there was. no. relationship.

None.

At all.

Ok, so maybe there was a small one and maybe it was obvious just a bit because other the past four months they had sort of maybe texted a lot of used some of the flirty emojis and- fuck.

* * *

The next day they met Chuuya was the one who kissed Dazai, because fuck, that bastard was not going to get a one-up on him.

* * *

A week after that Chuuya texted a stranger by accident. The strangers name was Dazai, and for some reason, he seemed really depressed. Whatever.

It's not like Chuuya would speak to him again, right? Chuuya blocked the number.


	18. Christmas

"This is all your fault!" Chuuya yelled, desperately trying to figure out how to get the fire extinguisher off the wall as Dazai, his stupid stupid **stupid** husband tried to throw bowls of water at the Christmas Tree. "Oh, Chuuya, let's use real candles this year! It'll be fine! Fuck!"

A few hours earlier...

Chuuya and Dazai had been married for three years, but they fought like they had on the first day they meet. The only difference between their fighting is back then they seriously wanted to hurt each other, but now it was the last thing they wanted to do. But still, they still had many, many things they disagreed on.. especially when it came to Holidays.

"Dazai, for the last time, we are not using real candles in the tree," Chuuya moaned as they shopped for supplies at Walmart. At his growled words, Dazai pouting, but perked up again a few moments later, determined to get him to agree.

"They do it in the movies," Dazai declared, sounding as serious as one could with a Santa beard and hat on. (Yet another thing they had fought over but that was something else, let's not get into that..) "Nothing ever happens."

At that Chuuya stopped walking. Dazai almost ran into him put pulled himself to a stop just in time, knitting his eyebrows together in confusion at Chuuya's sudden stop. Slowly, Chuuya turned around, and the hair on the back of his neck prickling, Dazai stepped back. "Movies," Chuuya hissed, very slowly, "are not real! Real candles are dangerous! They have something on the top called fire, which burns... Which can catch things on fire super easy and destroy small wooden houses like ours in a flash!"

Dazai sighed. He really did think Chuuya was over reacting. The chances of any of that happening where so slim, there was no point in thinking about it as much as Chuuya. That was their problem- according to Dazai Chuuya over thought things when it came to Holidays, and according to Chuuya Dazai got childish and never listened to perfectly good reason. "Chuuya, c'mon, real flames won't be a problem," Dazai tried again, giving Chuuya the biggest puppy dog eyes he could. "It'll be fine!"

Back to now...

It wasn't fine. The Christmas tree was on fire, and the extinguisher seemed to be stuck to the wall. The tiny little bits of water Dazai was splashing onto the fire using the small china bowl was useless. And Chuuya... had called it!

"Sorry," Dazai called, covering his mouth as his eyes watered from the smoke quickly filling the room. He moved over to Chuuya, and together they jerked the extinguisher off the wall, and pointed it at the fire quickly destroying the last of the flames.

Every year.  
The first year they were together Dazai had decided to order all the gifts online, ignoring Chuuya's hesitance. Then, a few days before he family get together, they got the notice that the presents would be late- by several months.  
The second year, also known as last year, Dazai had forgotten he was allergic to vanilla and had made cookies. Chuuya had missed Christmas, since he had been in the hospital instead.  
And now Dazai toke a liken to real candles and set the tree on fire. Well, Christmas without a Christmas tree wasn't as bad as Christmas in a hospital, but still..

"I'm going to kill you."


	19. Spider In The Tub

Chuuya and his boyfriend Dazai, sat cuddled together on their couch, watching TV together and tossing popcorn into their mouth. Neither were paying much attention though, and the room was filled with the sound of their voices more then the sounds of the TV. "Chuuya~" Dazai hummed softly, throwing a piece of popcorn at the mentioned red head, "remember when we first met?"

Chuuya thought back for a moment, before smiling. Of course he remembered, how couldn't he? Chuuya and Dazai had been neighbors in the same apartment complex. But then, one day, that had changed with a simple first meeting involving a knock, a feather duster, and a torn shower curtain.

Chuuya had, at some level, been friendly with his neighbor. They didn't know each other very well, though Chuuya was aware his name was Dazai and he could pick him out from a crowd if he ever had to. He seemed aright and didn't bother Chuuya, so it was good enough for him. Other then polite nods in the hallways when they walked past each other, they really didn't interact at all. Not that Chuuya really cared.

 _The short male had been living in his apartment for a few months when the first real encounter with his neighbor happened. Chuuya had been in his home, watching TV- well, more like blankly flipping through different channels and not really paying attention to anything -when his neighbor had knocked on his door. The sound echoed through the small apartment and Chuuya was instantly confused, wondering who it could possibly be. Even as he got up and paused his show, walking over to his door, the stranger knocked again. "I'm coming, I'm coming!" Chuuya called out, slightly annoyed. He hated it when people knocked every few seconds, knock once and wait, if no one answers then leave._

 _Opening the door, Chuuya came face to face with Dazai, the earlier mentioned neighbor. The taller male scratched his head awkwardly, revealing one bandaged covered arm. He was smiling, like normal, but in a sheepish way, and his eyes glowed warmly as he glanced at Chuuya. "Chuuya? Right?" Chuuya nodded at the question, crossing his arms and waiting for him to continue. "Can you come kill a spider that's in my bathtub?"_

 _At first Chuuya thought he was joking but it only took him a moment to figure out that no, he wasn't joking. For a moment Chuuya considered refusing, slamming the door shut, and returning to his comfy couch. But he opened the door more, forced his smile on wider, and nodded before stepping out into the hallway. It would only take a few seconds, and it was just a spider. It couldn't be that bad._

 _Wrong._

 _That spider was not just a spider. It was the biggest spider Chuuya had ever seen, it's tiny evil eyes all watching Chuuya. The thought of going near it let alone killing it made Chuuya shiver just slightly in disgust. He forced himself to take another step though, only to discover the spider had tiny little hairs everywhere. "Do you um, have anything long?" Chuuya asked, standing straight and glancing back at the entry to the door where Dazai was standing. Coward._

 _Dazai nodded though and vanished, allowing Chuuya to return a hard stare to the spider- he wasn't letting that thing out of his sight. For the next few minutes though it didn't move, appearing to be comfortable the place it was. Dazai returned, handing Chuuya a... feather duster? Dazai laughed a bit at Chuuya's look, stepping closer. "Press the button and slide it out," Dazai explained, doing as he said to a small yellow button on the side of the duster, making the duster grow longer._

 _Even as Chuuya accepted it, he inwardly cursed Dazai. If the bastard already had something he could use to get rid of it, why did he need Chuuya? Chuuya had half a mind to voice that thought, but decided not to... he didn't want his neighbor to hate him this early. Instead he turned around, moving the feather duster closer to move the curtain out of the way- and instead ripped it._

 _On top of that it also fell onto Chuuya and Dazai, who both struggled to get it off their heads. "Shit!" Chuuya cursed, pushing the heavy fabric away. "I'm so sorry, I didn't know it would rip so easily!"_

 _"It's fine!" Dazai didn't seem too upset, but he did pout a bit, adding, "it was brand new though..." Great, way to make him feel worse._

 _The worst part though was turning to the spider only to find it was gone._

"-and then I invited you over for a drink because I felt bad. And I learned that we were both acting a lot different then we normally do, trying to make a good first impression." Chuuya finished off with a sigh. He hadn't thought of that story for a while.

Dazai laughed softly, all smiles as he pressed a gentle kiss to Chuuya's head. "I love you."

"I love you too."


	20. Prom

Chuuya and Dazai had been best friends ever since they were little kids. Everyone around them had always been very confused as to why they got along so well- their personalities were completely different, conflicting each other. If it wasn't for the clear evidence people would have assumed they would have ended up more like enemies, not friends. Actually not even friends, best friends. They were pretty much glued to each others sides 24/7.

This strange attachment did get a bit less during the years as they aged and made a few new friends, but it never broke completely. They never even fought, though they often threw insults back and forth if that counted. But one year, everything changed- for the better.

Prom was coming up, and both teenagers were trying to figure out who to ask. The entire school was going so if they didn't go, or worse, showed up dateless they would definitely be teased about it for months, even by their own friends. If anything, more so by their own friends. The same thing had happened to them last year, so they were determined to not repeat the fowl situation this year as well.

The only problem was even though they were both handsome enough, Dazai was a bit lazy and had the strange idea that a lovers suicide was the most romantic thing possible, while Chuuya was just a little bit of an alcoholic and tended to have fast rage. Also, they both started late, so almost everyone they would have wanted to ask or would have at least considered acting was already going with someone else. And the only thing worse then no date was a date with one of the weird geek girls or 'ugly' chicks.

"You guys are both going to end up without a date, again," Kunikida spoke, looking down at the strange journal thing he always carried around everywhere with him. "This is why you should have looked for a date earlier on, like I did."

Dazai smirked, stepping forwards and pulling the book from Kunikida and smirking at him. "But you didn't get a date either," he pointed out, as they both ignored an angry Chuuya in the background.

Kunikida grabbed his book back, glaring at Dazai. "Only because I haven't met a women who fits all my ideals yet!" he huffed, blushing ever so slightly. "Anyways, I'm going to be late for class."

Even cute little Atsushi had informed them brightly they weren't going to get anyone.

Chuuya had pretty much given up. It was two days before the prom, and Chuuya hadn't found anyone. Coming home that night he fell onto his bed, sighing softly. Great... Well, at least know he would know better for next year, right? Be quick, ask a girl out, and then don't be the target of embarrassment. Seems easy, right? Didn't seem that way to Chuuya.

Suddenly Chuuya's phone went off. Not even looking at the number he grabbed it, hitting answer and lifting it to his ear. "Hello?" Chuuya asked into the speaker, closing his eyes.

Dazai's cheerful voice happily greeted him, and from background noise it sounded like he was in a shop..? Or something...? "What color do you think I should wear to the prom?" Dazai questioned, tone innocent as if he was abandoning Chuuya as the last one without a date. Chuuya groaned, covering his face. Great. Even Dazai had managed to grab a girl."Pardon?" Dazai questioned into the phone.

"Get whatever you want, how should I no?" Chuuya snapped, trying to control himself. It wasn't Dazai's fault. He was just a shitty idiot Chuuya was for some reason friends with. Dazai could go out and Chuuya would just stay home, pretending he's sick- though he didn't think anyone was stupid enough to believe that lie.

Dazai sighed into the phone, as if Chuuya was saying something funny. "Well we have to match!" Dazai muttered, his pout almost noticeable through the phone. "So what color are you wearing?"

...Wait what.

"Since when were we going to the prom together?" Chuuya asked slowly, sitting up. There was a moment of silence on the other end and then...

"Shit, I forgot to ask!"

Long story short they went to the prom, grew up, got married, and still no one had any idea why they ever became friends- wait, I mean, boyfriends.


	21. Timing

Chuuya had been a bit freaked out when he had heard the truth. That he had to get his tonsils taken out. He didn't even really one hundred percent know what that meant, but someone taking something out of your body was just a bit too much for him and that was really all there was to it.

The second he had told his best friend, Dazai, these fears he had been laughed at though. It had been more then a little embarrassing. After Dazai finally calmed down and discovered he was serious, he promised to visit right after and bring lots of ice cream with him. That was another thing- he wouldn't be able to talk or eat the majority of foods for a while, which, considering how Chuuya talks a lot and loves food, wasn't really something he was completely okay with.

Everyone at school tried to give him advice.

"Give me a detailed report afterwards." Kunikida.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Atsushi.

"It's fine, you'll end up being rather happy in the end anyways." Ranpo.

"I could preform it instead if you want?" Yosano.

"I feel so bad for you! City people are weird.." Kenji.

"You'll be fine." Akutagawa.

Well, he definitely wasn't going to give any kind of report to Kunikida- that 'report' would have to be hundred of pages long. And he didn't exactly trust Yosano, no offence to her. As for Ranpo... Chuuya decided to just ignore that comment. It wasn't like Ranpo made any sense ever, so why bother now? Knowing him it would become clear. Chuuya made sure inform Atsushi that **no** , he did not want him to come with.

The day was finally there and Chuuya nervously went to the doctors, ready to finally get it over and done with. If what he had heard was to be believed, it would be fine, just like his school mates had all told him.

And it was fine.

Afterwards Dazai showed up with much more ice cream then Chuuya could ever eat though. Chuuya wasn't allowed to talk, but his glare must have gotten the message across because Dazai laughed as he pulled out two spoons. "Don't worry," Dazai spoke, sounding cheerful. "I'll help, okay? I got every kind they had, since I didn't know what kind you like, so we have lots!"

No kidding.

They dug into the ice cream happily, and a few moments passed by as Dazai rambled on about some new gossip or something. Atsushi had asked Akutagawa out and had been denied? That's seemed to be the gist of it. "I know this may be bad timing," Dazai continued, "but I've kind of had a crush on you for a while."

Excuse me. **What** had Dazai just said? Chuuya stared at him, cheeks burning, as Dazai cheerfully continued eating ice cream as though nothing was wrong. Chuuya opened his mouth, fully intending to yell at him, but Dazai pressed a hand tightly to his mouth. "You can't talk, remember?" Dazai reminded him, before taking his hand away.

So Chuuya was forced to wait days before he could talk to Dazai about it, and by then they had already kissed once, so it didn't even matter. Though Chuuya was now able to say yes to the boyfriend question, which was a bonus.

Chuuya's only question was how the fuck had Ranpo known?


	22. Train Ride

Dazai didn't normally take trains. They were big, and loud, and other people always bumped into you and spilled stuff on you. But sometimes, like today, he had no other choice. Besides it was only going to be an hour long ride anyways, so there was no need to worry, right? Do I even have to say the next word? I assume you already know it. Spoiler alert it starts with a w and ends with an rong.

The first twenty minutes or so were okay, but then a male with red hair and a terrible sense of fashion sat next to him, instantly making him uncomfortable. He kept his mouth shut though and ignored it because it's not like you can just ask someone to go away, right? It was public transport after all...

Suddenly a weight dropped onto his shoulder and filching slightly, Dazai glanced over to find that the male... had..fallen asleep on his shoulder..? Inwardly freaking out, Dazai went to push him off, but something made him hesitate. Taking a closer look, Dazai discovered two things...

1\. The males name was Chuuya, which became clear from the name tag on his shirt.

2\. The male- no, scratch that, Chuuya -was truthfully kind of cute.

Normally Dazai preferred those of the female gender. They attracted him more in both a romantic and sexual way, not that Dazai had too many truly romantic relationships in the first place. But even though Dazai did prefer female, he did like males as well. And this was was cute that was for sure, so maybe if Dazai let him lay on his shoulder he could get laid later on?

Chuuya didn't even look that younger then him, even though at first glance he had appeared to be. But now that Dazai could get a good look at his face, it was a different story. Suddenly feeling kind of stalkerish, Dazai looked away, staring out the window and letting Chuuya sleep. Besides, he was probably really tired if he fell asleep against a complete stranger that easily and that quickly.

It took about twenty minutes for Chuuya to wake up, and by then Dazai only had about ten minutes before he would be getting off the train- enough time to get the red heads phone number, if it was smart about it. The second Chuuya woke up he jerked up, staring at Dazai for a moment before blushing and looking away, grabbing out his phone. Dazai gave him a moment to wake up before glancing over, ready to flirt- only to see what Chuuya was typing.

I feel asleep on an old guy. Ugh.

Old? Dazai wasn't old! They weren't even far apart! Dazai had half a mind to say something, but then Chuuya would know he had been watching him text. So he forced himself to remain silent, and keep him fuming on the inside. Someone wasn't getting his number now.

But still, just before he got off the train, Dazai slipped a small bit of paper with his number on it into Chuuya's pocket.


	23. Cake at 2

It was 2AM in the morning, and Chuuya couldn't sleep. He had no idea why- he was tired, he wasn't uncomfortable, he didn't have to go to the bathroom, he wasn't too cold, he wasn't too hot... He just couldn't sleep. He had been trying to fall asleep for hours now and he was ready to give up and go watch some TV. That was when Dazai, his boyfriend, who was fast asleep jerked awake suddenly muttering something about cake.

Chuuya rolled onto his side in order to face Dazai, who had stopped muttering and was instead yawning. "Are you alright?" Chuuya asked suddenly, interrupting Dazai's yawn as the other male looked over at him.

"Chuu-ya~ You're awake." Dazai smiled at Chuuya, eyes bright when he saw his boyfriend was already awake. Then, registering his question, he added, "oh, no I'm fine! I didn't have a nightmare or anything, I just started craving cake. What time is it? Is it morning?"

"It's 2AM." Chuuya words sounded amused, though he was definitely even more amused when Dazai froze, eyes widening in surprise.

Dazai grumbled under his breath after a moment of shocked silence, squeezing his eyes tightly shut before opening them again. "I'm not going to be able to fall asleep now," he sighed, upset by this new development. Chuuya laughed softly as him before pausing, an idea sparking in his mind. "Chuuya?" Dazai sat up quickly, following Chuuya's movements. "What are you doing?"

Chuuya paused as he pulled some clothes on, looking back at Dazai. "Going to make some cake," Chuuya muttered, smirking. "You helping or not?" Dazai's eyes lit up and he nodded quickly, jumping out of bed as well. He pulled on some pants but ignored a shirt, following Chuuya into the kitchen. Chuuya quickly located their cookbook, pulling it off the shelve. As he read the ingredients outloud Dazai gathered them, placing them all on the table. "Butter, eggs, sugar, flour, cocoa powder, baking soda, vanilla, and milk," Chuuya read. "Also, we need t preheat the oven to 350..."

Chuuya put the book down, moving over to the oven and pressing the right buttons in order to preheat it. When he looked back Dazai had lifted up the book into his arms and was grabbing three cake pans. "Let's make a three layer cake," Dazai said cheerfully at Chuuya's raised eyebrows.

"We can't eat that much." Despite his words Chuuya had already accepted the fact there would be no changing Dazai's mind. Instead he grabbed a bowl out of the cupboard in order to mix some ingredients up in. He put 3/4 cups of cocoa powder, 3/4 tablespoons of baking powder, and one tablespoon of baking soda in it. Just as he reached for the flour, he found it was gone. "Dazai do you know where the flour is-?" Chuuya questioned as he turned around, only to earn himself a faceful of the lightly colored powder. ".."

Dazai started laughing, covering his mouth as his eyes shone. "You should see your face," the brown haired male spoke in between laughter. Chuuya's eyes narrowed and ripping the flour away from Dazai he threw a handful onto him, making Dazai stop right in the middle of his laughter as a smirk appeared on Chuuya's face. "Oh it's on."

Twenty minutes later found two males who had just enough flour left to add to the cake (2 cups). They were always covered head to toe with the rest, but both were grinning.

As Chuuya greased and floured the pans Dazai did his own job- mixing butter, eggs, and vanilla in a bowl. They traded easy jokes back and forth as they did so, laughing some more and generally having fun. After a bit they slowly added sugar to the bowl before beating it on high-speed for a few more minutes. As it was beat they added the flour mixture and the milk, Chuuya on flour duty and Dazai on milk duty.

Finally it was completely mixed and they poured it equally into the three pans, putting it in the oven to cook. "What should we do while we wait?" Chuuya questioned, dusting some powder off him.

"Let's make frosting to go with it!" Chuuya groaned at Dazai's request as he glanced around the kitchen. It was already a huge mess. Frowning, he grabbed the book, finding the frosting page.

"We can't," Chuuya already said. "And not because I'm refusing, but because we don't have 12 onuses of chocolate-"

"Let's ask our neighbors!"

"Wha- Dazai it's 2:30AM in the morning-!"

But Dazai was already gone. Groaning, Chuuya followed after him. Sure Atsushi wouldn't care too much, but Akutagawa would kill them. Dazai quickly knocked. After waiting and relieving no answer, he knocked again. This was repeated for five minutes, despite Chuuya's attempts to drag him away and back into their room. Finally though, the door was opening by a tired looking Atsushi and an annoyed and glaring Akutagawa. "Oh, Dazai," Atsushi said, blinking at them and smiling. "What do you need?"

"12 onuses of chocolate."

"Um... what?" Atsushi furrowed his eyebrows together, looking confused. Inwardly cursing, Chuuya stepped forward, trying to ignore Akutagawa's glare. He was hyper aware they were both in pajamas's, Dazai was shirtless, and they were covered in flour from head to toe.

"We're making a cake," Chuuya said, kind of awkwardly. "We need to make icing but we don't have chocolate..." Atsushi's face lit up with understanding and he nodded, heading back into the house. They were left with Akutagawa, and both tried to ignore his silent and judging stare. Luckily it didn't take long for Atsushi to come back, and after thanking him, they left quickly as Chuuya pretty much dragged Dazai back.

"I can't believe you did that," Chuuya muttered, blushing. He ignored Dazai's reply, instead decided to focus on making the icing. Together they melted the chocolate, added the other ingredients, and mixed it, ending up with a creamy smooth icing. Just then the oven beeped and they took the cakes out, but they had to wait for it to cool down. Taking advantage of that fact Chuuya put a rather reluctant looking Dazai to work cleaning up.

By the time it was time to ice the cakes, the kitchen was half clean which was better then before.

"We have to ice the tops of the cakes, stack them, and then ice the sides," Chuuya read from the book. Dazai nodded, grabbing two knifes and passing one over the Chuuya, and together they begun icing. Once Chuuya was half finished his first cake, he noticed Dazai laughing. Glancing over he saw that Dazai had drawn a... half naked monkey on his cake?

Dazai, noticing Chuuya looking at him, smiled brightly. "It's you, my favorite shorty in the world!" he declared. Chuuya's eyes narrowed and he flicked some icing at Dazai, landing it on his face. Dazai flicked some back but Chuuya decided not to retaliate- he didn't want to have an icing fight, it would make a huge mess and them they would have to ask for more chocolate.

Finally they finished the cake. It was huge, messy, and smelled amazing. Instead of cutting a piece off Dazai just grabbed two forks, and fell onto the couch, handing one fork to Chuuya as he flipped on the TV. It's was 3:30 now, and neither were tired. "Are we really going to eat like this?" Chuuya questioned. "It's going to leave a hug mess on-" A mouthful of cake was suddenly stuffed into his mouth by Dazai, who Chuuya glared at. Shitty Dazai. But the reply was clear.

So the two sat there, eating cake, and watching terrible shows online.

By 5AM they were asleep, leaning together as a half eaten cake fell over and all over the couch.


	24. Run

"Run away with me."

The day Dazai asked Chuuya that was the day after that person had died. The person- Oda -had been Dazai's friend or something like that, from what Chuuya heard. Not that he didn't already know. Of course he had already known... Chuuya and Dazai were partners, double black, soukoku. Also, there was the small fact that Chuuya was in love with Dazai.

He had been happy when Oda had died. Oda was the only person Dazai smiled like that around, Oda was the only person Dazai spoke about. Dazai cared about Oda. Not in a romantic way, but not in a friend way either. To Dazai their connection had been deeper then that. Dazai had loved Oda, more then Chuuya had ever seen anyone love. And it hurt.

That love should be Chuuya's. They worked together so well, they fit together, they were partners, so why was it that Dazai's love was only for Oda? Chuuya had known him much longer anyways. So much longer.

And now he was dead, and Dazai wanted to leave. If Chuuya died, the stupid bastard wouldn't even blink.

"What?"

"Leave the Port Mafia and run away with me."

"You're joking, right?"

"No."

He wasn't joking. Chuuya could see that, easily. It was in the way Dazai stood, in the way he smiled, in the way his dark eyes focused onto Chuuya's. It was in the pain in Dazai's eyes, the pain that had been left there when Oda had died. Dazai was completely and utterly serious. Chuuya considered it for a moment. Oda must have said something to make Dazai want to leave, because Dazai wouldn't just decide this, right?

Chuuya had always thought that he could read Dazai like no one else. So why was he unsure? He should know this. Maybe Chuuya was only lying to himself. Was he ever able to read Dazai? Or did he just tell himself he could to try and appease the love inside of him?

Love. It's a sick and twisted thing, that's for sure. Love only got you killed. Dazai knew that. Dazai was smart, that was something Chuuya was sure of (even though he felt like he couldn't be sure of anything anymore). Dazai should have been smart enough to know that loving Oda would only bring him pain. But maybe he had known? Maybe he just didn't care?

"We can't just leave."

"Why not?"

"They'll find us!"

"We're the perfect team though, right? We won't let them find us. We can vanish underground."

"Or I could tell the Boss you're trying to leave."

"You won't."

Dazai knew- that was one other thing Chuuya was sure of. He wasn't sure when Dazai had figured it out, but if he had to guess, it was before even Chuuya himself had figured it out. But Dazai was just like that. Dazai knew that Chuuya was in love with him.

Besides, he was right. Chuuya wouldn't run off to tell the Boss. Sure, Chuuya was a loyal dog, but at least right now he wasn't the Port Mafia's dog- he was Dazai's dog, though he wasn't sure which one was worse. Now, the real question. Dazai wanted to run. Would Chuuya follow? Of course.

"When are we leaving?"

"Now."

"Alright."

So the two left, they hid under ground, and a long while later they joined the Armed Detective Agency. All the while Chuuya was in love with Dazai, and Dazai knew, but nothing ever happened between them, because Dazai was cold and broken inside. Dazai couldn't love, not in the way anyone around him wanted. Dazai only loved Oda, and himself, and that was all.

(And in another world Dazai left Chuuya behind and Chuuya was the broken one and the angry one and the dark one and in that world Chuuya became the Port Mafia's dog but a part of him would always belong to Dazai, because no matter what world Chuuya was in he would always always be in love with that bastard.)


	25. Loving Is A Weakness

Chuuya is in love with Dazai. Can't hear me? Don't believe me? Let me say it again. Nakahara Chuuya is in love with Dazai Osamu. He has been for a long while and even though he never told anyone and tried not to let anyone know, it's obvious and everyone knows already. After all it is a great way to manipulate him. Even Dazai knows, and even Dazai manipulates him.

Dazai is in love with Chuuya. What? Surprised about this as well? Let me say it again. Dazai Osamu is in love with Nakahara Chuuya. He has been for a long while and has always kept it secret, hidden, and all his hard work of controlling his emotions paid off- because no one knows. After all, he couldn't have people manipulating him. Especially the target of his affections, Chuuya. So since Chuuya's in love with Dazai (because it's obvious) he'll just manipulate him instead.

If you're new to the Port Mafia you may ask 'why doesn't Dazai just tell him he loves him as well?' And if you've been here for a while, you'll give the newbie's an annoyed or fond look, and reply, 'because in the Port Mafia, feelings get you killed.'

Chuuya doesn't seem to know this. Dazai knows this very well. After Oda had died because of his attachment to those children Dazai had grown much colder and meaner, and, in his own opinion, stronger and smarter. He was smart enough to understand this rule, and smart enough to know that Chuuya was going to get killed. And since Dazai loves Chuuya, there's only one way he can fix this issue.

Break his heart.

So break it he did.

It started off simple- childish bullying. Making fun of him, embarrassing him in front of others, tripping him, slowly breaking down his touch shell it by bit day by day touch my touch and word by word. The only visible effect was Chuuya getting angry at him, calling him names like 'waste of space' 'idiot' 'piece of shit' 'childish nobody' and some much worse. But like always there would be a mental effect as well, something that couldn't be seen, chipping away at Chuuya inside as the person he loves hurts him over and over and over and over and over and laughs.

This part, the mental hurt, didn't show as fast or as easily, but show it did. Slowly Chuuya didn't get as upset, he was quieter, and he tended to look down around Dazai more. Dazai felt bad, of course he did, but emotions were a weakness, a bad habit he had to break Chuuya out of for his own good. And it was working.

So he moved onto bigger stuff, from small bullying to being just plain rude and no one was surprised or thought something was happening because it was Dazai and he's always rude. Only Chuuya saw the difference in Dazai, only Chuuya knew that Dazai use to be much nicer to Chuuya if not anyone else, and only Dazai saw his plan starting to work say Chuuya's heart breaking.

"Trash."  
"Useless."  
"Pathetic."  
"Ugly."

"I wish we never met."  
"I hope you die soon."  
"Why are you here?"  
"Go away."

"I wish you weren't my partner."

"I wish I wasn't in love with you!" Dazai stared at Chuuya for a moment, as the shorter male tried his hardest not to cry. After a long moment, Dazai sighed and closed his eyes.

"No. You really shouldn't be." (But I shouldn't love you either. That part remained unsaid.)

"I hate you."  
"You disgust me."  
"You're love disgusts me."  
"Die."

The plan had worked and Chuuya didn't love Dazai more. Dazai believed this, with all his heart. So why did-

 **This isn't what I wanted.**

 **I wanted him to be happy.**

 **I wanted him to be safe.**

"Dazai, Chuuya is dead. He committed suicide. He left this note for you."

You said you didn't want to be partners. You got your wish.

"But Chuuya, I lied."

Loving just hurt, loving Oda had hurt, loving Chuuya had hurt, and now everyone he loved was dead and it was Dazai's fault. So he should die as well, right...?  
Blood ran red across the floor, sight turned black, and the knife in Dazai's hand fell to the floor.


	26. Stargazing

"This is why you made me drive three hours out into the middle of nowhere?"

Dazai pouted at Chuuya's words as he laid the blanket out. Once he finished he turned to face his red head boyfriend, crossing his arms. "Stargazing is fun!" Dazai declared, smirking. "Besides, it's actually really pretty. Give it a chance."

Chuuya sighed but nodding, laying down on the blanket and staring up into the sky. Dazai laid next to him, looking up as well. Inky blackness stretched over them covered in tiny little bright spots, which were stars, shining so far up away. Burning their lives away. "Never thought something so beautiful could exist in nature..." Dazai admitted, smiling. Chuuya only rolled his eyes though, sighing slightly.

Stargazing to Chuuya was rather pointless. Yay, let's stare at little dots in the sky for a few hours and try to look for falling ones. Aka dead ones. Then let's wish on them and hope it comes true. But it won't. Because the star you just wished on is dead. Like your dreams. Fun, right? "Wouldn't it be cool to name a star after yourself?" Dazai questioned, interrupting Chuuya's thought.

"Not really," Chuuya replied after a moment. "They're just tiny little pricks of light from down here, what's the point of naming them? They aren't alive..."

Dazai sighed softly, wishing that Chuuya wasn't so negative all the time. Here he was, trying to be a sweet and loving boyfriend, finding the perfect star watching spot (who cared if it was three hours away from home?), and making up interesting conversation starters. And there was Chuuya, fighting and ignoring each and everyone. "Isn't there anything here that you aren't going to insult?"

"I wouldn't mind falling asleep out here."

"Well... that's better then nothing I guess?" Dazai sighed again, looking back up. How to make Chuuya cheer up.. Suddenly something caught Dazai's eye and he perked up, excited. ""Is that a– Wait, no, just an airplane..." Dazai trailed off, disappointed, when Chuuya's laugh filled the air making Dazai perk up. Yes! Perfect. The second Chuuya noticed Dazai grinning like an idiot though, he stopped laughing to Dazai's disappointment. So Dazai decided to try the flirting way. "These stars are nothing compared to the ones I've seen in your eyes."

It... didn't work. Chuuya only laughed at him again, but at least he seemed happier? As if he was having fun. Chuuya looked up at the sky again, smiling ever so slightly. "Shooting star, make a wish," he suddenly said.

Dazai quickly looked up, feeling excited, only for his hopes to vanish and be replaced my amusement. "It's actually a comet, but I'll still make one." _I wish I could be with Chuuya forever._

"At least I didn't mistake a plane for a star!" Chuuya sounded grumpy now, like he was defending himself, and for a moment Dazai worried that he had ruined the good mood but glancing over revealed that Chuuya was still smiling. Good.

"Aren't they beautiful?" Dazai asked, hesitantly. This time Chuuya nodded, admitting it, and Dazai smiled. "Imagine if it could always be this way, even in the city."

Their conversation continued on as hours passed, and in the end, they did end up falling asleep out there, cuddled together for warmth.


	27. It's Raining, It's Pouring

Chuuya always drove to school, because it was faster and warmer and he could listen to his music as he drove. Besides, it was a brand new car and it had been really expensive, so he definitely wanted to show it off. Since day number one of driving he had noticed that he had always drove by a boy who was in many of his classes, by the name of Dazai. Dazai was one of the more popular guys in the school, what with his good looks and all. He was old enough to drive but didn't have a car, so he was forced to walk.

Chuuya never gave it much thought, but today it was raining- and not just rain really, more like ice cold drops of water. Chuuya was surprised it wasn't actually ice, it must have been very close to it. But either way when Chuuya passed by Dazai he was soaked to the bone and trembling. The sight made Chuuya feel guilty, and though he didn't really want to, he forced himself to slow down next to Dazai and open the window. "Oi. Dazai," Chuuya snapped, making the brown haired male look over at him.

"Chuu-ya!" Dazai's eyes lit up and he moved closer to the car, winking. "Yes? What is it? Planning on kidnapping me?"

Chuuya rolled his eyes at the question. Dazai was maybe the bigggest and most dramatic idiot he had ever had the mispleasure of meeting, at least in his opinion. "I was going to offer you a ride since it's raining," Chuuya replied, tone clearly showing how annoyed he was. "But if you don't want one.." He almost hoped Dazai would deny the offer, but he knew the chances of that were slim to none.

"What? You do care!" Dazai happily moved around the car, opening the door and getting inside as he closed it behind him and pulled his seat belt across his chest, all the while as Chuuya sat wishing he would _hurry up._ The second Dazai closed the door Chuuya stepped on the pedal, making the car take off. For a moment- one, blessed moment -there was silence. And then... "Your music choice sucks. Shorty."

Chuuya was going have to use every time bit of will inside of him to not kill this bastard. "I offer you a ride and you insult me," Chuuya muttered, reaching out with one hand to turn off his music. "I know who is going to be walking in the rain next time."

"So harsh." Dazai pretended to wipe away a tear, sniffing softly. "I was only pointing out facts though Chuuya, no need to be upset.. No one listens to the kind of music you're listening to anymore."

"Yes, well, I do," Chuuya snapped back. He found himself wishing he hadn't picked Dazai up, sure he may have felt a bit guilty for a while afterwords, but at least he wouldn't be going through this torture. A red light forced Chuuya to stop, to his disappointment. The sooner he got to school the sooner he could leave Dazai behind and never have to worry about him again.

Dazai hummed softly, glancing out the window. The seat was getting wet since Dazai had been dripping with water already, and Chuuya frowned at the sight. "Chuuya," Dazai suddenly said, looking back at the red head. Chuuya focused on the road as the light turned green, but nodded to show he was listening. "Thank you," Dazai spoke, sighing slightly.

Chuuya pressed down a bit too hard on the petal, sending them shooting forward. Had Dazai just... said sorry? A real apology? With NO sarcasm? How was this possible? "You're joking, right?" Chuuya asked, tone slightly blank from his surprise. Suddenly Dazai burst out laughing, making Chuuya blush. Was it something he said..? "What?" Chuuya demanded sharply.

"It's nothing- nothing," Dazai said quickly, smirking into his hand. "You're just too cute." Chuuya blushed harder. Had Dazai just called him _cute?_

'I'm not cute!" Chuuya hissed back, eyes narrowed. He glanced at the time- they had ten minutes to get to school, though by now they should be there in five.

"Aw! Little Chuuya's blushing!"

"I'm not little either!"

Chuuya went a bit faster then he maybe should, eager to get there. Dazai continued teasing him the rest of the way, Chuuya trying his hardest not to react. Finally they made it, and Chuuya parked his car. "Now get out," Chuuya pretty much yelled. Dazai undid his seat belt and opened the door. Relaxing, Chuuya looked out his window. Finally, that stupid bastard- suddenly lips where being pressed to his cheek.

"Thank you."

Chuuya swung around quickly to face Dazai, but all he saw was the door closing and Dazai's back leaving. Face on fire, Chuuya covered it with his hands. Fucking Dazai Osamu.


	28. Snuggling Away The Cold

Chuuya and Dazai both had a few things in common, I mean it would be strange if they didn't, they were dating. One of these things was being outside. They were both very picky about it- the weather, the time, the day of the week. Their needs rarely matched up, but when they did, they normally went out together and walked around. They tried to keep these times as calm as possible, with minimal fighting. Today was one of these times.

It was a bit late as they set out, the sun just starting to set and the inky blackness of the sky beginning to appear. It wasn't too cold though, so Chuuya decided not to bring a coat rolling his eyes at Dazai who grabbed one before they left.

As they begun their walk, they started to talk about their days. Nothing too exciting had happened, not that it did that often anymore. Ever since the Port Mafia and the Armed Detective agency had made their (sort of) peace they both had a lot less problems then they had before. Sure they still had their cases and jobs but not as big and messy as a lot of things in the past, and therefore, in their eyes at least, slightly boring.

Since it had been a little late when they set out, the sidewalks were mostly empty of people. There was a corner store open though, which Dazai had quickly dunked inside off, coming out with two lollipops. "How old do you think I am?" Chuuya asked dryly, accepting one.

"Lollipops are tasty," Dazai replied instantly, his tone matter a fact. "It doesn't matter how old you are, Chuu-ya~"

Chuuya sighed, seemingly not agreeing with this message, but he tore the plastic off of the lollipop and ate it anyways. It did matter how old you are, but Dazai was right about them tasting good, and it wasn't like anyone was around to see Chuuya eating crap Halloween candy. Even though it wasn't actually close to Halloween- it had already passed by, it was pretty much Winter now.

As their walk continued Chuuya soon started to regret not bringing a coat. It was getting colder and colder, and as they sat down on a bench to give their legs a much needed break, Chuuya could feel himself started to shiver. A deep frosty feeling rose up through his bones and directly into his heart and lungs, making his breath come out in little puffs of air. Meanwhile, Dazai looked completely comfortable in his hug fluffy coat and Chuuya frowned at the site of Dazai smirking at him as though the bastard knew that Chuuya was cold and was rubbing in the fact that he wasn't.

Chuuya sighed, wrapping his arms around himself and looking away. No matter how much he wanted to punch Dazai or snap at him, their walks were suppose to be a no fighting time. Suddenly arms wrapped around Chuuya and he was tugged backwards into Dazai's chest with a completely manly squeak, causing Dazai to laugh softly. "And yet you rolled your eyes when I grabbed a coat," the brown haired male reminded him, arms wrapped around Chuuya tightly.

Chuuya started squirming in order to get away- sure Dazai was warm but he wasn't going to let him get the satisfaction of being right. He would rather freeze to death over that. Dazai only sighed again though, pulling Chuuya into his lap making Chuuya blush instantly. "Let me go!" Chuuya quickly demanded, tone sharp like barbed wired.

"But I'm going to warm you up!" Dazai's words sounded cute and innocent to anyone that may be passing by, but Chuuya knew it was only the taller male trying to one-up him, and he wouldn't stand for it, so he only squirmed more, trying to escape Dazai's hold. Normally he could just use his ability, but with Dazai's power of canceling it out it wouldn't work. Force was the next option but Chuuya didn't really want to use force against Dazai either.

Chuuya finally went still, spitting out, "I don't need you to warm me up! I'm not cold!" out.

Dazai didn't believe him, not that Chuuya had really expected him to. It was very obvious that Chuuya was cold since he was openly shivering. Not being able to help himself Chuuya leaned back into Dazai's chest, soaking up his warmth. He only noticed what he was doing when Dazai laughed slightly, but when Chuuya tried to sit up he found he couldn't do that either. "Don't fight me," Dazai whispered softly into Chuuya's ear. "Just let me keep you warm, Chuu-ya~"

Any other day Chuuya wouldn't have given in. He would have fought, and kicked, and yelled insults until his throat was dry and Dazai's ears were bleeding. But he was tired, and warm so.. just once, in that moment, the tiny little red head decided to just leave it be.


	29. Drunk

Dazai had been surprised when someone had knocked on his door, after all it was very early in the morning and people normally had better manners then that. It was only when the sound of someone moving a key around inside the lock reached his ears did Dazai become suspicious, eyes narrowing as he stood up and walked over to the door, unlocking it and throwing it open.

Right away a familiar looking red head fell forwards, falling against his chest. For a moment Chuuya didn't move, which was even more surprising for Dazai. Chuuya normally hated interacting with him and touching him and all that. "Chuuya?" Dazai asked slowly after a moment. It was only when Chuuya muttered something slurred under his breath and shoved past Dazai to fall onto his couch did Dazai figure it out- Chuuya wad drunk.

This wasn't the first time Chuuya had wandered into his apartment while drunk but normally he just drunk ranted at Dazai for a bit before stumbling back to his room. It was a first time he had entered Dazai's room and fallen onto the couch. With a sigh Dazai silently shut the door, turning to face his adorable little angry red head. Chuuya looked half asleep already, limbs going in everything direction as he laid on the couch. For a moment Dazai considered waking him up and kicking him out, but dismissed that plan rather quickly. It would be easier to just let him stay the night, and it's not like he really minded. If anything he was glad Chuuya had picked his partner's room to crash in instead of some random stranger, after all Chuuya would be easy to take advantage of in this state.

Dazai left the living room in order to search for a blanket, thoughts still twirling in his head. Had Chuuya gotten drunk because something had happened, or just because he had decided that he was feeling like a drink? A drink that had turned into many more. Dazai had seen Chuuya do both of these things, but knowing him he'll forget most of it when he wakes up, so Dazai may not find out. After locating a blanket, Dazai went back into the living room, spreading it out over Chuuya. There.

Just as he turned to leave his wrist was suddenly grabbed. For a moment Dazai thought that Chuuya had woken up, but a glance over revealed to him that Chuuya was still fast asleep. Dazai tugged slightly, but as Chuuya didn't let go it seemed as though his grip was rather tight. Joy.

Dazai kneeled by the couch, pocking and pulling at the fingers that were tight around Dazai's skin. "Chuuya," Dazai whispered slightly, in a song song voice into the air. "Let go of my wrist, I don't want to sleep on the floor, that would be uncomfortable." Obviously didn't react to these words, not that Dazai thought he would.

When Chuuya was drunk, nothing would wake him up.

Dazai eyed the couch for a moment. Could two people fit on it? Couldn't hurt to try. Standing up, Dazai pushed Chuuya over as far as he could before slipping onto the couch beside him. He felt as though he was going to fall off any moment, and it wasn't very comfortable.. With a nudge Dazai slipped his leg in between Chuuya's and wrapped his arms around Chuuya's chest, pulling himself closer.

 _There. Comfy._

Chuuya was going to have a lot of questions when he woke up.


	30. Princess Chuuya

Chuuya was late for class. This was all because he had slept in, but that hadn't been his fault- he had turned his alarm on at the correct time like he did every night before going to bed, but for some reason it hadn't gone off. His alarm had done the same thing last week, but assuming it was just a one-time thing Chuuya had ignored it. It clearly wasn't a one-time thing. Chuuya was definitely going to be using his phone has his alarm tonight.

Once he was woken up he quickly rushed around grabbing everything he needed and tossing a piece of toast in his mouth before running out the door and too school. Chuuya was a good runner luckily so it didn't take him long to get to school but by then classes had already started. Just his luck.

In his rush to get to class he hadn't noticed a wet floor sign and instead fell, hard. Instant pain shot up his body from his ankle, and a groan escaped him. He get his eyes closed tightly for a moment, pain running up and down his body both from his ankle and from his head when it had collided with the cold floor. He groaned again, smaller this time, and forced himself to open his eyes.

For a moment his vision swam before it sharpened, going back to normal. Chuuya waited another moment before slowly sitting up, but trying to move made his head swim around again and bile rise up into his mouth. "Chuuya?" a voice suddenly said, and Chuuya looked quickly to see Dazai fucking Osamu was standing there, eyebrows raised. "Did you.. fall..?" The brown haired ( _most popular guy in school_ ) male questioned.

"No!" The words came out before Chuuya could stop them. He didn't want to look like some weak child after all, no in front of Dazai. Dazai was an asshole, that was a for sure fact. He was an asshole who used females and then through them away like trash, but got away with it because of his 'good looks.' Chuuya hated him. Anyone like that deserved to die slowly, and alone.

Dazai clearly didn't believe him, not that Chuuya was very convincing. He _was_ sitting in a pool of water after all. "Stand up then," Dazai finally said. Chuuya's eyes widened at the request but he nodded, taking a deep breath. Grabbing a locker as something to place his weight on, he pulled himself up, trying not to throw up all over the floor. Chuuya closed his eyes tightly in order to stop the world from pounding so much. After a moment he opened his eyes again.

"There," Chuuya declared, smirking. "See? I'm fine." He really wasn't fine. The second he let go of the locker he fell forward, only stopped when Dazai reacted quickly and caught him. Chuuya moaned in pain, closing his eyes. "Fuck you," Chuuya growled, his words slurring together. "Let go..."

"You want me to let you fall?" Dazai sighed. Chuuya's eyes were closed so he didn't see as Dazai stepped forward and grabbed Chuuya, picking him up bridal style, but he definitely felt it. Chuuya flinched violently at the feeling, quickly grabbing onto Dazai's shirt and burying his face inside of his chest. He was very out of it, he didn't even hear Dazai's worried muttered of, "hang in there," at Dazai started walking to the nurses.

After around two minutes of walking Chuuya's head finally cleared enough and he opened his eyes, glaring up at Dazai. "I can walk by myself," Chuuya muttered, making Dazai glance down at him for a moment before looking back up.

"Nope, you definitely can't," Dazai said, tone too chirpy for it to be legit. "You have an concussion and you twisted your ankle pretty badly. I'm bring you to the nurses office, so just relax Princess Chuuya~"

"Don't call me that!" Chuuya blushed slightly before closing his eyes. The light was starting to hurt them again, so he kept them closed, the gentle sway of Dazai's steps calming him- not that he would ever admit it. "Just drop me!" Chuuya demanded instead.

Dazai laughed slightly at the request. "If I do that you'll be in more pain," he pointed out. "What kind of boyfriend would I be then?"

"What?" Chuuya's word came out in a squeak, embarrassing him. "We are not dating!" Chuuya was sure that if he agreed to date this offensive jerk- not that he ever would -he would remember it. It definitely wasn't the kind of decision he would make without thinking about it. Well, that was a lie. He wouldn't have to think about it because the answer would just be a no right away.

 _"Yet."_

"If I wasn't in so much pain I would punch you." Chuuya's words came out low, serious, and definitely angry. Dazai decided to just ignore it, after all Chuuya wouldn't really punch him, because they loved each other so much right?

"We're here~" At Dazai's cheerful message Chuuya opened his eyes to see that yes, they were indeed there at the entry of the nurses office. Dazai carefully opened the door and went inside, gently laying Chuuya on one of the beds. The nurse's helper was there in a moment, demanding to know what happened to Chuuya, who ignored her in favor of glaring at Dazai. "Love you, get better soon," Dazai said, winking, before leaving the room quickly before Chuuya could yell at him.

"I'M GOING TO KILL THAT STUPID-"


	31. Is It A Date?

Chuuya had been asked out to the movies by Dazai, and of course he had accepted. He had been excited all week, waiting for the moment of movie date would take place. He had no doubts on his mind about anything, at least not until the day before, when Atsushi had made a harmless comment. "You and Dazai are hanging out this weekend, right?" Atsushi had asked. Chuuya had nodded, and it was only after Atsushi left, did Dazai notice the exact words.

Hanging out wasn't really something you used for a date, which was what Chuuya had assumed this was. When talking about a date, you normally called it just that- a date. Easy, plain, and simple. No hesitance or take backs. Well, maybe some take backs, but you get the point. Chuuya had assumed it was a date, but what if that's not what Dazai had meant by it?

The easy way to fix the problem would be to ask Ranpo, their other classmate. He was incredibly smart, and therefore would definitely know the answer. The only problem was Ranpo hadn't been to school for the last week. His boyfriend, Poe, had been in a small accident- nothing serious, but Ranpo being the stubborn idiot he was, refused to leave his side in the hospital no matter what anyone had to say, even Poe himself.

So Chuuya was forced into a corner. He either had to wait until the day of and figure it out as it happened, or he had to just ask Dazai. The answer was clear. Figure it out as it happens. No matter if it were a date or not, Chuuya was sure of one thing- Dazai would definitely tease him. Not to mention if it wasn't a date he would clue in on the fact that Chuuya was a huge crush on his friend. They had been friends for a very long time now and Chuuya really did not want to ruin that with something like this. If he did, he would definitely never forgive himself.

The day went by slowly. Chuuya couldn't stop thinking about it. He slept badly that night as well, which most likely wouldn't help much for tomorrow. All day he was half out of it, pretty much falling asleep in his chair. But by the time of the date he felt alert- wide awake.

Dazai was going to meet him at the theater to buy the tickets. They would both be buying their own, so Chuuya added it to the checklist under 'not a date.'

Not A Date  
1\. Buying own tickets, on a date normally they buy tickets for each other, that's what happens in movies.

Once there, Chuuya quickly got out of his car, going into the theater and looking around. "Chuu-ya!" a familiar voice suddenly yelled. Chuuya almost fell forwards onto his face as something violently tackled him from behind. Well, more like someone since Chuuya already knew who it had been from the warning call. Dazai squeezed him tightly before letting go, smiling. "Did you get here okay?"

"I got here fine," Chuuya retorted, rolling his eyes. Inwardly he forced himself to calm down slightly, taking a deep breath and forcing a slightly akward smile. "Do you have your ticket?"

Dazai nodded, holding up two tickets. At Chuuya's look of confusion, he sighed. "I got both, you can pay me back afterwards, alright?" Chuuya rolled his eyes but nodded, inwardly relaxing. It he already had to start switching things on his inward lists around it would be a bit annoying and stressing. "I'll buy us popcorn and drinks though, okay?" Dazai added, pulling Chuuya over to the two lines.

"You don't have to," Chuuya said quickly, even though Dazai was already opening his wallet. Dazai only smirked and winked at him, so Chuuya inwardly sighed.

Not A Date  
1\. Buying own tickets, on a date normally they buy tickets for each other, that's what happens in movies.

Is A Date  
2\. Bought the popcorn/drinks (EVEN THOUGH I SAID HE DIDN'T HAVE TO)

After they both had both popcorn and food they went over to the right theater, handing over their tickets before being allowed inside. They were in row K so they went up quickly, pausing in front of the row. "You can go first," Chuuya finally offered, feeling incredibly awkward.

Dazai snickered slightly at that, slipping past Chuuya. Chuuya followed and they sat down, placing their cups inside of the cup holders and their popcorn in their laps. "Chuuya?" Dazai suddenly said, making Chuuya look over. "You're cute." Cue the blush.

Not A Date  
1\. Buying own tickets, on a date normally they buy tickets for each other, that's what happens in movies.  
3\. Calling me cute is NORMAL for him though.

Is A Date  
2\. Bought the popcorn/drinks (EVEN THOUGH I SAID HE DIDN'T HAVE TO)  
3\. He called me cute.

Chuuya and Dazai talked a bit as they waited for the movie to start, speaking about a lot of different topics. School, gossip, jobs, moving out, clubs, personal issues or funny stories.. For a bit as they talked Chuuya's worries about whether or not it was a date slipped away just a bit, allowing the tiny red head to relax. When the movie started and they were forced to stop talking he started to worry again though.

It couldn't be a date.  
But it so could.

Worrying so much made him barely pay attention to the movie. By the time it was half-way over it had only felt like five minutes. He was too busy keeping both eyes trained on Dazai to watch the movie, making sure he didn't do anything date like or not date like. And then, it happened. Dazai reached over.

Chuuya moved his hand quickly though, glancing away. And after a second of silence Dazai took a sip of his drink.

SHIT. Was he going to grab his hand or the drink? Chuuya started to run through the list again when- "Chuuya?" Chuuya looked over. Dazai was watching him intently, eyes dark. Suddenly he leaned forwards, pressing his lips against Chuuya's cheek before focusing back on the movie.

Ok... so..

It was definitely a date.


	32. Turn It DoWN FOR FUCKS SAKE DAZAI

Chuuya really loved to sleep. Who didn't? It's sleep. You get to lay down, close your eyes, dream about some cool things. The nightmares kind of sucked, but after a while you get use to them. Since Chuuya had gone without sleep for a while before, you really learn how to appreciate the nights when you to not only sleep, but sleep in. Now, if only Dazai would stop playing music at 1am to 10am.

Chuuya was completely sure this was not a thing before Dazai moved in with him. Who played music that loudly that early for no reason? Every time Chuuya demanded to know what the fuck Dazai was doing he would only shrug, smirking. It was very. Very. Very clear that Dazai was just doing this in order to annoy Chuuya and get on his nerves. It was Dazai after all.

And if Chuuya's boyfriend was one thing, it was annoying. (And yes, on purpose- ALWAYS on purpose.)

The first night, Chuuya had gotten very annoyed. He had been peacefully sleeping when loud music soundly woke him up. He had yelled for Dazai to turn it off, and after a few moments, it had been turned off. Simple as that. Chuuya thought it would be a one time thing. He didn't even wonder why Dazai had music on in the first place. But when it kept happening, night after night, for longer and longer periods of time... Chuuya was getting ready to stand up, go over to Dazai, and punch him.

Oh wait, he had already tried to do that. Newsflash, it didn't work.

Maybe he could just break Dazai's phone? Or he could threaten to leave. But where would he go? It's not like he was buddy buddy with anyone in the Port Mafia or the Armed Detective Agency. But honestly, it was getting ridiculous. More then ridiculous. Chuuya knew Dazai was trying to be _funny_ and _annoying_ and he wanetd to make everyone _laugh_ but his method? It led to one pissed off boyfriend.

So, on the tenth night, Chuuya finally found something that worked.

Like clockwork he was woken up to the song Fireworks by Katy Perry blasting through the apartment. _Do you ever feel like a plastic bag, Drifting through the wind, Wanting to start again, Do you ever feel so paper thin, Like a house of cards, One blow from caving in, Do you ever feel already buried deep, Six feet under screams, But no one seems to hear a thing._ The music was cut off very suddenly when Chuuya grabbed Dazai's phone, turning it off.

"Aw, Chuuya," Dazai muttered, looking at the shorter male sadly. He was trying to look very hurt, though Chuuya could tell he was trying not to laugh. "Don't you like my music? Oh baby you're a fireeeeeeeeeworkkkkkk-"

"No cuddles." At Chuuya's slowly spoken, sadistic words, Dazai froze. And he stared. Then he stared some more. And finally some more. "Well, not until you stop with this early morning music thing,"Chuuya added, frowning.

"I'll stop!" Dazai grabbed the phone from Chuuya, quickly slipping it into his pocket. "See? Stopped. Cuddle me Chuuyaaaa!"

And that was how Chuuya fixed the problem.


	33. Fireworks PART TWO aka Call Me

Chuuya's first firework show, almost a month ago, had been a lot of fun. Days afterwards he couldn't stop thinking about it- the bright lights, the colorful flashes, the sound of laughter, sparklers left and right. But the thing that stuck on his mind the most wasn't any of that stuff- the thing that he thought about the most was the stranger he had met there, Dazai.

Chuuya had been reluctant at first. It was a stranger after all, and he seemed to be arrogant and annoying. But as the show went on, Chuuya started to enjoy Dazai's company. At the very end Chuuya had passed over his number. He honestly didn't expect a call, so when he didn't get any, he hadn't been too bothered. More time passed and soon, Chuuya didn't even really think of it anymore.

So when his phone rang just when he was getting ready for bed, he hadn't thought twice about it. "Hello?" Chuuya asked, grabbing it and hitting answer. He didn't even bother to see what the number was as he lifted it up to his ear.

"Chuu-ya! Remember me?" Chocking, Chuuya almost dropped his phone- wait, no, correction, he did drop his phone. After a moment of Chuuya staying frozen to the stop he paused, quickly picking the phone up. But Chuuya had accidentally hung up.

Dazai was.. calling him? Why exactly? Even if there had been a small chance that he would call, Chuuya hadn't expected it after he had waited this wrong. Besides, though it was a bit embarrassing to admit it.. Chuuya didn't like talking over phones. That's why he picked them up quickly, not bothering to look. He could get it over and done with, and then by the time the nerves arrived the phone call was over. Suddenly, Chuuya's phone started vibrating in his hand. Chuuya didn't recognize the number. It must have been Dazai.

Chuuya waited for Dazai to give up.

About five minutes later, five minutes of staring blankly at his phone, Chuuya sighed and gently placed it down, climbing into bed and turning off his lights. Just as he got comfy and closed his eyes, there was a small beep sound. Growling, Chuuya grabbed his phone, looking. It was a text from Dazai. Um... ok. He could deal with that.

To: Chuuya  
From: Dazai  
Subject: Answer meeeee

Why didn't you pick up? ;;

To: Dazai  
From: Chuuya  
Subject: Re: Answer meeeee

I don't like calling. And it surprised me. What idiot calls a month after? Maybe I don't even like you now.

To: Chuuya  
From: Dazai  
Subject: Re: Re: Answer meeeee

Sorry, I lost your number and just found it while trying to throw everything into a huge garbage bag. Don't be mad~~ And you don't like calling? Why not? Do you have social anxiety?

From: Chuuya  
To: Dazai  
Subject: Re: Re: Re: Answer meeeee

No, I don't! And whatever, I'm not mad, just annoyed. Why were you throwing everything into a bag? You know what, I'm not sure I want to know. I'm going to bed, I'll text you when I wake up. Bye.

From: Dazai  
To: Chuuya  
Subject: Re: Re: Re: Re: Answer meeeee

No need to be so defensive! Also, throwing everything in a bag is the shortcut to cleaning. Night Chuuya~~

Chuuya tried to think back to the firework night. Why had he liked Dazai? Well, he had been funny... And after the break part they had actually had a lot of fun, talking and fooling around. Maybe that was why. Whatever... Chuuya pulled his phone back in before rolling onto his side with a long sigh. He'd worry about it in the morning.

The Next Morning

 _To: Dazai  
From: Chuuya  
Subject: Good Morning_

 _Alright, so, we need to get some things over and done with. What do you want from me?_

 _To: Chuuya  
From: Dazai  
Subject: Re: Good Morning_

 _How rude ;; Good morning to you as well. And I want to go on a date! And yes, as in romance~~_

 _To: Dazai  
From: Chuuya  
Subject: Re: Re: Good Morning_

 _No. I told you, I got over you! So if that's all you wanted..._

 _To: Chuuya  
From: Dazai  
Subject: Re: Re: Re: Good Morning_

 _No one can get over me that fast~ Just one date! We can go out for lunch at that place that just opened up, McFreddy or something?_

 _To: Dazai  
From: Chuuya  
Subject: Re: Re: Re: Re: Good Morning_

 _And if I say no?_

 _To: Chuuya  
From: Dazai  
Subject: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Good Morning_

 _You won't._

Chuuya didn't know why he agreed to this. He really, really didn't. But a few hours later he was at McDreddi's (not Freddy really? What is this, Five Night's at Freddy's?) waiting for Dazai to show, and hoping that he wasn't set up. If he was... he would hunt that bastard down, and slowly tear him limb from limb.

Moments passed by. Dazai hadn't shown up yet and Chuuya started to worry that he wouldn't be coming. Great... it really was a set up, wasn't it? "Chuu-ya~" Chuuya jumped at the sudden voice, right in his ear- he could even feel that stupid bastards breath tickling his throat! With a growl, he swung around, glaring up into chocolate brown eyes. The bastard in question only smiled though, winking at Chuuya. "Ready to go get a seat?"

"Don't sneak up on me like that!" Chuuya crossed his arms, giving Dazai the biggest dirtiest glare he could. After a moment he uncrossed his arms, sighing. "Next time, I'm going to punch you. Let's just get this over and done with..."

The two entered the restaurant and took a seat. After a moment menus were given to them. Chuuya picked out a simple meal, steak and wine while Dazai went for a hamburger to snack on. Once they finished ordering, the main part of the date begun.. The part when you have to talk to whoever you're with.

"How have you been Chuuya?"

"Fine."

"What have you been up to?"

"Stuff."

"Do you like steak then?"

"Yes."

"And wine?"

"Yes."

"Are you having fun?"

"No."

"You are making this really hard Chuuya..."

"Yes."

The two fell into silence. The connection they seemed to have in the firework show just... wasn't there. Well, it was, kind of- floating around, reminding them, bits of feelings from then slipping through. But the huge, fun, glowing _connection_ between them was refusing to show.

It was awkward until the food came and the guy fell and dumped it all over himself. Then, boom, tension was gone and instant laughter. (So... Chuuya.. The thing that connects you and Dazai is enjoying others pain...? Might wanna get that checked out..)

The male that had dropped the food had apologized, and though Dazai and Chuuya were laughing too much to really answer, they waved their apologies off. They didn't really mind waiting longer, it wasn't like they had anywhere to go. Besides after being able to share some laughs again, they were able to talk easily about pretty much anything.

The date went by quickly, it felt like seconds. And then, they went their separate ways.

 _To: Chuuya  
From: Dazai  
Subject: Dates 3_

 _When can we go again?_


	34. It's A Date (Part Two)

The last date hadn't really been that bad. Chuuya had been on a lot worse. But since he had spent the entire time freaking out over whether is was a date or not in the first place, it wasn't exactly the most romantic? Chuuya had been sure Dazai wouldn't be asking him out again anytime soon. But, the next day, there he was eyes dark asking him out yet again. "Chuuya?" Dazai had asked, smiling. "When can we have our next date?"

Chuuya had blushed, stuttered, and then after getting himself under control offered to have one on the weekend this time so that they would have more time. Dazai had agreed, before winking and saying it was Chuuya's to plan it.

What.

 _What?_

Chuuya couldn't plan a date! Well, not with Dazai. Females were happy with him taking them out to eat. He just flirted, made jokes, and looked pretty and everything was alright. But this was Dazai, he was different. He wasn't sure how Dazai would react to being treated like another one of his flings, but he didn't want to really find out either. Besides that would feel... wrong. Dazai wasn't just some fling.

After worrying over it, Chuuya decided to go online for some answers. But everything online seemed stupid. Making a fort and cuddling? Seeing who could climb the tallest tree? Driving randomly until you find something? Following an 'invisible man' around? These looked like things for a normal, cute couple- not things someone like him would enjoy, at all. Well, maybe the fort and cuddling one, but it was a second date.. Not the one hundredth.

Finally Chuuya found a quiz online. He filled out what it wanted, and a few things popped up. The first was movie date, but they had already done that. Repeating it would only look lazy and stupid, not to mention it could be a bit boring. The second thing caught his attention though- a picnic? It seemed kind of childish, but knowing Dazai it would be fun. They could go into the forest, eat some food, talk, laugh or whatever else.

Easy.

Chuuya decided to go with it.

The Date

Chuuya picked Dazai up, because he wanted it to be a surprise. He had already packed a basket up with food, and he was bringing his father's truck- the back was full of blankets were they could lay down in and eat. Chuuya had to admit, he was a bit nervous- what if Dazai didn't like it? "Hey Chuu-ya~" Dazai hummed as he hopped into the truck, doing up his seatbelt. Chuuya muttered a hi back as he pulled out of Dazai's parking lot, driving once more.

The ride there was pleasant. Chuuya and Dazai chatted about this and that, and slowly it made Chuuya relax. His thoughts finally drifted away from the worries about the date, and the plans, and Dazai hating it and he focused more on the here and now. Dazai always seemed to effect him like this- making him calm down as they just talked, relaxing together and being happy. It wasn't something Chuuya did a lot, and it was... nice.

But then they got there. Chuuya stopped the truck, getting out. They were far away from the hustle bustle of people, out in an open field surrounded by thick trees and rocky pathways. Instantly Chuuya's fear got back. He climbed into the back of the truck, and after a moment Dazai followed. Chuuya looked down, waving a hand around slightly. "I made a picnic," he muttered.

"Chuuya?" Chuuya looked up. Dazai's eyes were dark, and then their lips were together, and it was so nice... Chuuya was sinking, floating, and drowning all at once.

"I love it."


	35. Hand Holding

Chuuya and Dazai had been dating for two weeks. It's not really that long, if you think about it. Most people date for months before really getting close, other then maybe those guys (or girls) who just want the other for a quick round of sex only to throw them away as soon as they finished with them. But even if it wasn't that good, not that important, Chuuya felt proud of himself. And he wanted to share that with Dazai. So they ended up going on a date- a simple trip to the zoo to walk away and laugh together.

The first half of the trip had gone really well. They had looked at lots of different animals and at lunch ate something that might have been food but also could have been pure sugar for all Chuuya knew. They bickered and insulted each other because those are just things they always sort of naturally do, but there was no real anger or heat.

There wasn't really 'real anger or heat' that often anymore, for the majority they were alright. Alright.. Heh. It had only been two weeks and Chuuya was pretty sure he was in love. That wasn't normal, right...?

After lunch, while looking at the pandas, a thought occurred to Chuuya. He had noticed a couple not far from them holding hands, and almost instantly his hands flickered to Dazai's hand. What would it feel like in his...? Would it be soft? Rough? Would he hold Chuuya's hand lightly in his or squeeze? Would his hand be hot or cold? Suddenly, Chuuya wanted to find out. He really, really wanted to.

Dazai wasn't looking his way, and Chuuya slowly reached over. Just as his fingers were a hair width away though, he caught his breath and pulled his hand back just as Dazai turned, chatting about wanting to see the tigars. Chuuya awkwardly agreed, but his thoughts were elsewhere.

What if Dazai freaked out when Chuuya tried to hold his hand? What if he glared at him, or got disgusted, or just pulled his hand away ignoring it and dismissing Chuuya altogether? That would... really hurt. And besides, maybe Dazai just didn't want to hold his hand. Two weeks. Chuuya repeated those two words a few times in his head, first slowly, then faster. Was two weeks too soon for hand holding? Or maybe it wasn't but Dazai wouldn't want to anyways?

Which would be worse? Chuuya continued to smile and agree and joke and pout for the next hour, acting normal. It wasn't important, he should just forget about it, right? If only it was so easily said as done.. After a bit Chuuya decided to just suck it up and hold his hand.

Even if it didn't work out and something bad happened, he would just forget about it eventually, right? It's not like it would stay on his mind forever, slowly eating away at his thoughts, making him worry and freak out over every future thing he ever did with Dazai... riiiight?

Chuuya waited until Dazai wasn't looking, reached forwards- and chickened out again. He just.. couldn't do it. It freaked him out just a little bit too much, he wanted to, he wanted to have the experience, but Chuuya was never good at making the first move god fucking damn it!

He tried to act the same, to not let his worry and sadness show. They still had another hour before they would be going home.

Half an hour later, Dazai reached back and held his hand.  
It was.. warm.


	36. Dream Guy

"I meet my dream guy last night," Dazai declared to Chuuya one day. Chuuya slowly looked up at his... friend.. blinking very very slowly. Dazai only smiled, arms crossed, eyes bright as he waited for Chuuya to reply with something.

"...You did?" Chuuya's question was slow- just like his reaction. Something was burning away inside of him, starting slowly with just sparks and growls. But as Chuuya slowly looked Dazai up and down, say happy and bright he is, say that he thought what he said was the complete and utter truth... the beast in the pit of his soul grew larger, angry, growling. It wasn't happy that Dazai got his 'dream guy.' Er, sorry- meet him. But if Dazai liked something (or someone) it would become his, so there really wasn't that much difference, was there then?

Dazai sighed happily, walking further into the small apartment they shared and dropping his bag carelessly (idiot, something will break and create a huge mess, then who'll clean it up?) before falling onto the couch with a small thump sound. "Yep," Dazai muttered, clucking his tongue. "He's so amazing Chuuya, perfect for me in every way! I just can't believe it took so long for me to meet him..."

Chuuya figured it out- what it was that was bothering him, that was growing larger and getting worse and making him feel sick. Chuuya was... jealous. He didn't really like admitting it, but it was the truth. It was no secret that Chuuya _may_ have the smallest tiniest crush on Dazai- okay that was a lie. Chuuya had a huge crush on Dazai.

"Chuuya?" Dazai sat up, eyeing him. He looked slightly worries- Chuuya must have been quiet for too long, and who knows what sort of expression he was wearing? Probably a mixture of pain and disgust, not a good combination. "Are you okay?"

Psh. no.

"I'm fine..." Chuuya trailed off. What was he suppose to say? What would be polite? "What does he look like?" Chuuya finally asked. He didn't want Dazai to figure out the truth, that he actually felt jealous over something like this. Dazai would be over this person is a week, probably. Most likely. Right? If not.. Chuuya really felt like he was going to throw up and he fought to keep his face from growing too pale.

Dazai grinned at the question, sitting up all the way. He tapped his fingers together, acting as though he had just been waiting for Chuuya to ask this questions the entire time. "He's really short~" Dazai half sung half spoke, and Chuuya frowned. Noticing, Dazai frowned back. "What is it Chuuya?" Dazai asked after a moment of frowning at each other, seeming to be very confused.

Chuuya smirked, slowly. "I just feel bad for them," he lied, shrugging. "I know how annoying it is for a freak giant like you to make fun of them for being short."

Dazai sighed, whining, "can we keep going?" in a very childish way. Sighing as well, Chuuya nodded. He just wanted this over and done with, it hurt... "Ok," Dazai said, perking back up. "So he's short, and we always fight, but it's lots of fun. He can be nice, when he tries. He has terrible fashion, and he always wears the most stupid hats-" wait, this sounded kind of like- "which clash horribly with his red hair, but I don't tell him that cause it'd be mean-"

"You always tell me that already you liar!" Dazai paused, staring at Chuuya with wide eyes who had frozen. Dazai hadn't been talking about him! Chuuya had noticed the connections, but it was probably just his wistful thinking-

"Aw you figured it it too fast!" Ah. What? Suddenly Dazai was hugging him, smiling. "Love you Chuuya~~"

Fuck. Did Dazai just- confess- to-?

"I...loveyoutoo."

"What?"

"I LOVE YOU TOO! SHIT HEAD!"


	37. Punishment

Chuuya didn't really get sad a lot. Sure, he had been sad before but mostly instead of getting sad he decided to get angry, fight back. Tears never stopped any wars, and ears never saved anyone. That being said, all this... crying... Chuuya couldn't stop doing was confusing to him.

It wasn't even just crying.

He felt like he was doing nothing, but he didn't want to do nothing, but he couldn't move because he was too tired and there was no point and it was just so hopeless. He hated himself and he wanted to curl up and cry then he hated himself more because that's such a waste of time. He felt guilty over everything even when he wasn't doing anything at all, and every action had to be thought about, checked, double checked.

He was just so tired and he wanted to sleep forever and never ever wake up. But he couldn't do that, and he didn't want to show he was weak either so he just bottled it up inside instead. Bottled it up from his family, from his coworkers, from his boyfriend Dazai. Bottled it up from the entire world. But now the bottle was cracking, and everything was spilling out.

Chuuya uncurled from Dazai's arms, snuck out into the living room, curled into a ball and proceeded to cry. He clamped his hands over his mouth, making his sobs and whines quiet so that Dazai wouldn't wake up and hear them, because wouldn't that be perfect? Of course, Dazai didn't wake up and hear him, but he did wake up and decide he wanted a drink so... it was pretty much the same thing.

"Chuuya?" Dazai asked him. Chuuya jumped, quickly wiping at his face, sneering tears and snot around as he tried to vanish the evidence- but it was too late, he saw. Now was that part when Chuuya was told he just wanted attention, he was pretending, Dazai had his own business to do and didn't have time to deal with Chuuya's crying like a baby- Dazai moved so he was in front of the couch, fell onto it beside Chuuya and grabbed onto him.

In a moment Chuuya was pulled into Dazai's grip, warm large and soothing as Dazai pressed sweet soft kisses all over the top of his head. "Chuuya, you should have told me." Dazai sounded sad. It just made Chuuya cry harder.

Dazai whispered softly into Chuuya's ear. Promises, words of love and care, and more promises- I promise to always be here, I promise to love you, I promise to protect you, I promise I promise I promise. All the while he kept hugging him, holding him tight in his grip and placing all those small kisses over his head, cooing and humming softly, trying to calm Chuuya down.

God he really was pathetic, wasn't he?

Finally after almost an hour (Dazai just give up I'm broken it won't work) Chuuya started to calm down. His tears slowed and now he was just tired again. Dazai pulled him up, into his lap, rubbing their noses together in an Eskimo kiss. Chuuya squirmed away- his face was sticky with tears and snot, not that Dazai seemed to mind. He only smiled and passed over a tissue.

Chuuya wiped up his face, still shivering softly. "I'm fine," he finally said, his first words since Dazai had found him. "I-I'm fine."

"Liar~" Dazai hugged him, pressing yet another Eskimo kiss to Chuuya's nose, rubbing their noses together gently as he spoke. "You aren't okay. But you are tired. So let's go sleep and cuddle, and we can talk about it tomorrow, okay?"

That actually sounded kind of great.


	38. Hungry

Chuuya had been friends with Dazai for a while. He wasn't sure if... friends.. was the right away to describe their relationship. They weren't exactly friends, they did kind of hate each other, but at the same time they were so much closer then friends could ever be (at least the way Chuuya saw it.) All Chuuya was really sure of between Dazai and himself was that they had known each other for a while, and were... partners? That word fit as well as anything else.

Now, Dazai was a dramatic annoying idiot. That was a bit of an understatement, but it was true. Dazai generally just did what he wanted, had fun, and ignored everything else until last moment when it was a do something or everyone/someone important is general or to you dies scenario. Since this didn't happen all that often, the first thing happened more. Dazai being an idiot.

Therefore, the first time Chuuya had popped a cookie into his mouth halfway and Dazai had suddenly grabbed the other half in his mouth and winked, Chuuya had pretty much ignored it after he ranted and yelled at Dazai for a bit. Not like the stupid bastard ever reacting to Chuuya yelling at him, really, it was like he couldn't even hear. What did he need, hearing aids? At this point if it was secretly revealed Dazai had a hearing problem Chuuya wasn't even sure he would be too surprised.

The second time, Chuuya had choked on his cookie from the surprise. That had been really really embarrassing. After he got the cookie stuck in his throat out, he had yelled at Dazai until his throat hurt. Once again though, Dazai only sat still, smiling up at him innocently.

After Dazai had done it twice, Chuuya had sort of figured that of course he wouldn't stop there. Dazai didn't even know what the word 'stopped' means. If he did, he clearly doesn't exactly understand it very well. So, to avoid being sexually molested by Dazai and to avoid choking on a cookie like an idiot, Chuuya just tried to generally avoid the whole cookie buying thing. It couldn't be too hard, right?

The third time, Chuuya had assumed Dazai wouldn't try anything since they were in public. He should known better then to think that, I mean really Chuuya. Dazai. Need me to spell it out? D. A. Z. A. I.

Chuuya had innocently popped the cookie into his mouth, and then suddenly Dazai was _pushing him against the wall and putting so much of the cookie in his mouth that their lips touched._ Instantly Chuuya froze, eyes widening. Dazai stared into his eyes, not moving, only smirking at him. Chuuya stayed frozen for another slow five seconds before stiffening and pushing him away, quickly swallowing and chewing the rest of his cookie.

"What was that?"

"I wanted a bite!"

Back to the yelling cycle it was.

The forth time took a while longer because now Chuuya knew Dazai didn't care where they were or who they were around. Chuuya was ignoring Dazai anyways for almost kissing him. I mean really, who does that? Chuuya fumed and pouted and complained, but soon forgot about it and went back to hanging out around Chuuya, calm and chill and whatever else you want to add into that. And, of course, avoiding cookies.

Did Dazai have an obsession with them or something? The forth time happened because Chuuya had been an idiot, even more then last time. He had just... forgotten. And that was maybe the worse thing he could do, really, who just forgets? No one, other then Chuu-fucking-ya it seemed. Dazai had bitten the cookie, winked, and this time had high tailed it out of there before Chuuya could even react.

Chuuya had decided to ignore Dazai until he said sorry. Dazai was very annoying though, so it would most certainly take a while. But Chuuya, angry and annoyed and fumming, didn't (at the moment at least) care about that.

After a week, Chuuya had calmed down. He had approached Dazai, eyes dark and determined. Because he (kinda?) figured out why Dazai kept doing this. When Dazai looked over to him, opening his mouth to ask what he wanted, Chuuya kissed him. Dazai didn't hesitate, kissing back hard, and quickly blushing Chuuya pulled away.

"So I was right then? You do like me?"

"Duh~"


	39. Cuddle Attack

Chuuya and Dazai had only been sharing a room for a week, and it was annoying as hell. Dazai had this bad habit of poking Chuuya whenever he was bored. And by poking, I mean poking. Over and over and over again, never stopping, poke poke poke. At first it hadn't taken long to piss Chuuya off, making Dazai leave the room. But now it was just so annoying, it was almost driving him insane.

Chuya was really starting to regret sharing a room with Dazai. Though it would have been a little strange to not, since they were dating. When you move out with someone you're dating, you normally share a room. There were probably a few people who went 'no I need my personal space' but Chuuya doubted it was a lot. Besides, knowing Dazai it would really upset him for a long while, which would turn out even worse then the never ending poking.

Though, honestly, it didn't really matter- the room sharing. Because after a bit it wasn't even just their room, it was everywhere and it was annoying as fuck. Sure, Dazai just wanted his attention but there were other ways to get it for fucks sake!

One day though, Chuuya was didn't care. Because he figured out how to make Dazai stop poking him, even if it was just slightly (okay maybe just a bit more then slightly) embarrassing. It went like this.

Dazai was reading some boring old nerdy book, while Chuuya was flipping through the channels on the big old dusty TV the paired owned. The exacts thoughts that passed through Chuuya's were along the line of: oh my fucking god this thing is laggy, we need to get a new TV instead of this cheap thing. Can I even call this a TV? Too bad we don't have any money, being poor sucks. Well, not really the exact, but you can follow the general train of thought, right? He was annoyed about the TV and wanted a new one, but they really just didn't have the money...

Suddenly, Dazai finished his book. Frowning, he glanced up at the TV for a moment, only to quickly get bored. Then... poke. Chuuya grabbed him, jerked him under his arm, and held him in place, waiting for him to struggle away. But... he didn't.

Long story short yes?

When Dazai starts his annoying poking, the answer is always to cuddle the shit out of him.


	40. Chocolate

A normal day in the life of Dazai and Chuuya.

Chuuya's lips tasted like chocolate, and it was honestly much more distracting then the movie they were 'suppose' to be watching together. Dazai wasn't surprised though nor was he bothered about it. Kissing Chuuya and listening to his adorable complaints for Dazai to leave him alone was a lot more entertaining then some silly old movie. Besides, Chuuya was not only eating chocolate, he he was eating Dazai's favorite kind- which only made it five hundred more times better to kiss Chuuya.

Chuuya didn't really care anyways, no matter how much he says the opposite. Even if you looked him in the eye and told him you knew that he didn't mind, he'd probably just punch you instead of admitting it. That was just the kind of person Chuuya was- short, red headed, angry, and with a terrible fashion sense.

If you tell him any of that, he'd punch you as well. Once more, just the kind of person he is.

Dazai dunked inwards for another kiss, but Chuuya only gently pushed him away, leaning forwards so that he could see the movie better. "I'm trying to watch something!" Chuuya growled, glaring at Dazai from the corner of his eye. For a moment Dazai sat back, and Chuuya was able to relax. But it didn't take long before Dazai dunked inwards again and Chuuya had to quickly dodge his lips. "Dazai I'm serious!"

Dazai sat back (again), sighing loudly. "So am I!" Dazai declared, falling onto his side. He was being dramatic again, toning the 'sad and dejected' look and voice up just a bit too much. Chuuya rolled his eyes at the act, though the pout was adorable. Just a bit. Dazai watched the movie for about five minutes- five minutes longer then Chuuya thought he was capable of -before giving up again, slowly looking over at Chuuya with narrowed eyes. "..Chuuya?" Dazai said slowly, dragging the name out.

Chuuya sighed, glancing up and over just as Dazai shot forward, catching their lips together into a kiss. This time Chuuya didn't pull away, indulging Dazai for a moment. The kiss turned deeper after a moment, the two pressing closer together before Chuuya pulled away and broke the kiss, wiping away the string of saliva connecting their mouths still. "Did you actually need something or was that just an excuse to kiss me?" Chuuya asked after a moment.

"I actually need something." Chuuya paused, eyeing Dazai and raising his eyebrows. Once it was clear Dazai wasn't going to answer and was only going to keep smiling that very annoying grin at him, Chuuya groaned slightly, rolling his eyes.

"What do you need?" Chuuya asked slowly, forcing each word out as they it was physically paining him- like poison or bees on the tip of his tongue, neither of which would be very healthy by the way in case you didn't know. Though if you don't know that's just really sad. As in, really sad.

"Kisses~!" Dazai's reply was bright and 'innocent' but as someone who had know Dazai for a while, Chuuya only groaned and covered his face.

"Dazai-"

"I'm joking!" A pause. "Well... that time." Chuuya felt the urge (not for the first time either) to jump onto Dazai and strangle him so that he would stop being so fucking annoying twenty four seven. But he resisted the urge since it would only bring him trouble and instead gestured for Dazai to continue. "What exactly is this movie about?" Dazai asked after a moment, grinning.

"It's about-" Chuuya cut himself off, pausing. Great. He didn't even know what was happening and he had been excited for this movie ever since it had been up in the ads all over the place. Shitty Dazai, fucking everything up like he always did. "I don't actually know," Chuuya muttered slowly as he fixed his darkest glare possible onto Dazai. "Do you want to know why I don't know?"

Dazai paused, as if actually thinking about the question. "Because it's a really stupid and boring movie?" he finally guessed. Chuuya ground his teeth, and suddenly Dazai was being pushed off the couch. "Ow!" Dazai complained, sitting up and pouting again as he toned the acting dial up once more.

"It's because you won't stop kissing me!" Chuuya spat. He grabbed the remote, fully intending on going back to the start of the show to start it over again. Quickly Dazai scrambled onto the couch, grabbing the remote from Chuuya and holding it away so that he couldn't reach it. "Hey!" Chuuya lunged for it, but Dazai only moved it again, quickly pinning Chuuya under him as he did so.

"We can't start over!" Dazai said, tossing the remote aside. "We've been watching this for like three hours Chuu-ya! What, do you want us to be trapped here all day or something? That's evil Chuuya- pure evil I tell you!"

"We've been watching the movie for like fifteen minutes you idiot!" Chuuya groaned, struggling slightly and trying to push Dazai off. "Can we please finish? I was looking forward to this, and you kissing me is really annoying."

"My kisses annoy you?"

"They do when I'm trying to watch TV!"

"But you taste like chocolate!" Dazai spoke as if it was the most obvious thing in the entire universe, and he smiled at the thought.

"Then I'll give you some of my chocolate!"

"It tastes better this way."

A normal day in the life of Dazai and Chuuya.


	41. Trying To Study Here

Chuuya and Dazai both had this test coming up, so Chuuya had no idea why exactly he was the only one actually studying. It didn't seem exactly right, at least not to him. Besides, not only was Dazai not studying he was also trying to mess Chuuya up and/or distract him- Chuuya wasn't sure which -from his own studying.

"Just because you're content with failing this test doesn't mean I am," Chuuya growled, pulling his arm away from Dazai's tight grip yet again. Dazai pulled a face at that, but Chuuya only ignored him and returned his gaze to his page once again.

As Chuuya read over some of his notes he had taken a few weeks ago, he heard Dazai shifting and stretching. "I'm not going to fail," Dazai declared after a few more seconds, because seconds are the only time that Dazai is ever silent. That, and when he was asleep. It didn't feel fair.

"Yes, well, I don't have magical powers like you do," Chuuya snapped. He pressed down too hard on his pencil, and it snapped in half. When he looked around for his sharpener, he found that Dazai had grabbed hold of it.

Dazai grinned slightly at Chuuya pissed off look, flipping the sharpener up and through the air before catching it again. "What magical powers?" Dazai questioned after a moment. "I don't remember having any powers, though that would be super cool~"

Chuuya groaned, rolling his eyes. When Dazai flipped the sharpener again he moved forwards, snatching it out of the air. Once he sat back, he begun to sharpen it, twisting the pencil around the sharp blade inside the small contraption and watching bits of pencil led and wood fall off. Once he finished, he placed the sharpener down- on the other side of the table. "I mean I don't remember everything I need to know by hearing the teacher say it once," Chuuya finally replied. "Besides, you barely even listen to the teacher in the first place! So I really have no idea HOW exactly you do it..."

Dazai sighed, watching in silence for another few seconds as Chuuya went back to writing and focusing and studying. "I don't understand how you do it," Dazai said after a moment. "Reading and writing and thinking and practicing- ugh it sounds so boring!"

"It's suppose to be boring," Chuuya spat. He bent down more over his pages, brushing some hair out of his face as he did so. The test was the next day, he really didn't have time for this. If he failed this test he would loose over half his total mark, also known as he would fail and either have to re-think his future or re-take the class. Both of these options would be very expensive and very annoying, clearly.

Dazai was silent for a bit too long, so Chuuya paused and looked over at him. The brown haired male was making as many different 'funny' faces as he could, and seemed to have just been waiting for Chuuya to look up at him from the glint of satisfaction in his eyes when Chuuya froze, his eyes widening. Chuuya tried to hold back the laughter slowly rising inside of him, but he couldn't.

Leaning down onto his stacks of papers, Chuuya's body shook with silent laughter. "Chuuya?" Dazai questioned suddenly, sounding concerned. Though Chuuya wasn't sure why he would be concerned, until- "are you crying or laughing?"

Oh. Well- maybe a bit of both? Chuuya sat up, wiping away tears he hadn't been aware of until now as helpless laughter bubbled from his lips. Once it started he couldn't seem to stop, though he was fully aware he almost definitely looked insane. Joy.

Dazai moved closer, hugging Chuuya and for once the shorter male didn't push the taller away. It took several moments for Chuuya to calm down, and once he did Dazai handed him some tissues before moving back. After Chuuya had wiped away the tears and some snot from his face, Dazai spoke. "You should really take a break," Dazai exclaimed. "You seem more then a little tired."

Chuuya could give him that, but he really had to study for this test so he shook his head no. "Give me an hour of studying," Chuuya said, sighing softly and rubbing one of his eyes. "Then I'll watch some TV and relax, okay?"

Dazai nodded, and standing up he left the room- to Chuuya's surprise. He hadn't expected Dazai to agree that easily, but it wasn't a bad thing. If anything it was the opposite. No offense to his boyfriend, but Dazai wasn't exactly the best at getting him to focus. In all honesty, it was the opposite. Dazai got in the way and made him distracted and in total halfed his studies in half.

For half an hour, Chuuya was able to studying with minimal interruption. Then, suddenly, Dazai was back with... two bowls of soup? He sat at the table with Chuuya, placing one in front of Chuuya and the other in front of himself. Steam rose from the bowl, and it smelled really good. "Homemade soup," Dazai declared, smiling. "Carrots, chicken, onion, egg noodles, celery, salt, pepper, and thyme. I thought it might help since you haven't eaten anything all day?"

Chuuya smiled slightly, nodding. It was true, though he hadn't even noticed it until now. He took the first bite, and instantly discovered just how hungry he was. Answer- very. The bowl was empty in seconds, and glancing over, Chuuya saw Dazai's was the same.

Chuuya had expected Dazai to leave, but instead, he stayed. And was actually helpful? He explained the parts that Chuuya didn't understand, and quizzed him on the parts he did understand in order to get him to remember them better. The next half hour flew by quickly, and true to his promise, Chuuya fell onto the couch and turned onto the TV.

Dazai followed him here as well, falling onto the couch beside him and pulling a huge blanket over them as they watched TV together, calm and happy. Chuuya was sure he could pass the test, and there had never really been any worries in Dazai's mind in the first place.


	42. Overslept

Dazai watched Chuuya sleep, amused. Glancing over at the clock, he raised his eyebrows. Chuuya was suppose to have been at work an hour ago- he would definitely get into a lot of trouble with his boss, that was for sure. Though, it was partly Dazai's fault..

Last night Dazai had begged and bothered his husband until Chuuya agreed to have a movie marathon with him. They had stayed awake for hours watching movie after movie after movie and eating popcorn and other candies. Eventually they had lost track of time, but once they glanced at the clock they found it was very early in the morning and time to go to bed. Past time to go to bed actually, they should have been sleeping hours ago.

Neither had set the alarm. It had slipped their minds. They had just been too tired and had somewhere, in the back of their minds, had assumed that the other would set it or had already set it even though neither of those two things were really true. It was a mistake on both their parts, and now Chuuya had to deal with it. Dazai was only thankful that it had been his day off, his boss would have exploded to find that Dazai was late- again.

Dazai may or may not be late just a little too much after all. Though since Chuuya was hardly late, his boss wouldn't be as angry at him- hopefully. Dazai grinned at the thought, crossing his arms. Now, how was he going to wake Chuuya up? Might as well have some fun with it, right?

Suddenly Dazai grabbed the blanket Chuuya was tucked up in (adorable) ripping it away and sending Chuuya crashing to the floor. Chuuya's eyes snapped open, and he slowly sat up, eyes darkening as he glared at Dazai. "Dazai," Chuuya said slowly. "What. the. fuck."

Dazai opened his mouth in order to explain but suddenly Chuuya flew at him, and with a small laugh of delight Dazai took off out of the doorway of their bedroom, Chuuya hot on his heels. "You fucking bastard!" Chuuya yelled, trying to grab onto him only to stumble as Dazai dipped out of the way, still grinning and generally enjoying himself.

"Catch me if you can~" Dazai taunted, winking at Chuuya. Chuuya growled, throwing himself forwards, but Dazai moved sideways quickly sending Chuuya crashing to the ground instead. Dazai laughed harder at the sight, feeling both bad and amused at the same time. Chuuya groaned, slowly sitting up and glaring at Dazai.

When he didn't move, Dazai hesitated. He didn't want to really hurt Chuuya, and Chuuya didn't look like he was about to jump up again any time soon. Maybe he had hurt himself. Dazai moved forwards, but Chuuya suddenly reached out, grabbing onto him and sending Dazai crashing to the ground as well. Quickly Chuuya pounced on him, pinning him down with a huge smirk. "I win!" Chuuya seemed very proud of this, his smirk widening even more when Dazai squirmed and struggled.

Dazai finally sighed, falling limp and winking at Chuuya. "Fine~" he said, giving up. "You win. Happy?" The fact that Chuuya was happy was very clear, and didn't really need to be asked. But still, Dazai prided himself as a funny person. Though he wasn't sure if that comment was funny or- let's just stop thinking about this, alright?

Dazai reached out with one arm, pulling Chuuya down for a soft kiss. At first Chuuya didn't respond, but then he did, kissing back gently and pressing in deeper, opening the kiss with a swipe of his tongue. After a bit Chuuya was forced to pull away in order to breath in deeply, which Dazai did as well, smiling softly. Chuuya's grip was loose on him now so suddenly Dazai rolled around, pinning Chuuya under him instead. "There," Dazai decided, grinning. "Now I win."

"That's called cheating," Chuuya decided, rolling his eyes. He pulled at his arms, testing Dazai's grip, but Dazai was holding on tightly and Chuuya wasn't going to be able to turn the tides this time, unless he was able to distract Dazai like Dazai had with him.

Dazai, meanwhile, wrinkled his nose looking dramatically horrified. "I would never cheat!" he protested. "That would be a terrible thing to do, how could I cheat with my perfect husband~?"

"Right." Chuuya didn't look impressed, but he did look slightly amused which was good enough for Dazai. "Why did you pull me off the bed anyways?" Chuuya paused, thinking, and then growled. "My alarm hasn't even gone off yet! How early is it?"

Well... oops. Dazai had completely forgotten. He got off of Chuuya, pulling the red head up as he scratched the back of his neck. Seeing the action, Chuuya's eyes narrowed. Exactly what was Dazai not telling him?

"Well," Dazai spoke, slowly, drawing out the 'l'. "About that, we kind of didn't set the alarm? You slept in. Work started like, an hour and a half ago."

Silence. Chuuya stared at Dazai with wide eyes for a moment, and then suddenly he was gone, stumbling off to the bedroom to get changed into his work clothes. "Why didn't you tell me!?" Chuuya yelled from his room.

Dazai entered the kitchen, not even answering the question. Instead he started making a cup of coffee- it was a sorry present to Chuuya, since he wouldn't have time to pick up a cup himself on the way to work like he normally did every morning. Once Chuuya finished getting changed he brushed his teeth quickly- Dazai could hear him from the kitchen.

Just as Chuuya was about to go out the door, Dazai suddenly popped out, pushing some toast and coffee into his hands, and pressing a kiss to his cheek. "Sorry for not telling you, I totally forgot," Dazai explained. "I love you Chuuya! Have a good day at work."

Chuuya paused, half angry and half loving towards Dazai. "I love you too," he finally said, sighing, before leaving quickly to get to work on time. Well, not on time clearly. But... as soon as possible. Chuuya hated when he overslept.

At home, Dazai snickered, looking at the calendar. "I wonder how long it will take for him to figure out it's Saturday?"


	43. Ducks

Chuuya and Dazai hadn't had a moment to just... relax. A least, not for a while. Every time they decided to sit down and just have a break something else would pop up, getting in the way and driving them away to do even more work. Work. That really seemed to be the only thing they've been doing.

So, finally, after months (and I do mean months) of trying to relax and never being able to, they decided to get in a car and drive away for a few days. They found a hotel and rented a room for a few days determined to be able to relax for once.

So, relax they did. They watched tons of movies, bought pizza, went to fancy dinners, got barely any sleep, and generally did whatever they wanted. On the day they had to go home they slept in before packing everything back up into the car. Then, they decided to go on one finale walk before they went home for good and ended their period of 'fuck everyone else let's do whatever the hell we feel like.'

"Anywhere we're going in particular?" Chuuya questioned as they walked out of the parking lot and onto the sidewalk. Chuuya glanced up into the sky, blinking a few times at the sun. Then, he returned his gaze to Dazai who's brow was burrowed in thought as he tapped his fingers gently across his side in a 'bump' 'bump' 'bump' pattern.

Suddenly, Dazai's eyes lit up and he looked back over at Chuuya, smirking. "Let's go down to the river we passed on the way here," Dazai offered, tilting his head. "The one by the ice cream shop."

"You just want food." Chuuya's words were dry, but by the small grin on his face it didn't really look like he actually cared all that much. If anything he seemed to agree with Dazai, who didn't like ice cream? The answer was clearly that everyone liked ice cream. "Let's go," Chuuya decided, nodding as he turned right.

Dazai's smirk turned into a grin and he nodded as he followed. "We should go see the ducks at the river as well," Dazai mused. "I'll give them my ice cream cone, since I don't like that part as much. You should give them yours as well!"

"I like the ice cream cone, thank you very much," Chuuya muttered, rolling his eyes ever so slightly. "I'll just take some pictures." Chuuya patted his pocket to make sure his phone was there, and to his relief it was. Good, he didn't want to go all the way back to the car already, even if they haven't even been walking for five minutes yet.

"So boring Chuuya," Dazai complained. "Feeding the ducks is so much more fun then taking pictures, they're just animals after all. We see them all the time."

Chuuya rolled his eyes. Again. "It's not about the ducks," he pointed out, trying to explain it. "It's about the memories. I want to remember this moment, the moment we finally got some peace for once."

Dazai nodded in agreement at the last part. "Boss works us too hard," he complained, kicking a rock across the road. "We won't get to relax like this again for a while. Though I still don't think that means you should be taking pictures of ducks."

Chuuya ignored him. If he wasn't going to listen, Chuuya wasn't going to explain it. They made it to the river not long after. Chuuya quickly ordered chocolate ice cream with two scoops instead of none, while Dazai ordered one scoop cookie dough and one scoop vanilla and one scoop chocolate.

By the time they walked down to the river Dazai was already done his ice cream while Chuuya wasn't even halfway through his first scoop. "How do you eat that fast?" Chuuya questioned, licking a drip of the melting mess he held before it splattered onto the floor- or worse, before it splattered onto his clothes. Dazai shrugged, breaking off a bit of his cone and throwing it into the water quickly attracting a hoard of ducks who fought over the small piece like it was the best thing they had ever seen.

Once Chuuya was done his ice cream as well he handed the cone over to Dazai, changing his mind about eating it. After wiping his sticky fingers off he pulled out his phone, raising it to take a picture. But just as he went to hit the button Dazai threw another piece, sending the ducks flying into the other direction and leaving Chuuya with a picture of water and a few feathers off a duck's butt.

Chuuya frowned, deleting the picture before trying again. But the same thing happened. Then it happened again. Looking up, Chuuya glared at Dazai- who wasn't even looking at him. "Dazai," Chuuya spat. "Stop."

"Stop what?" Dazai asked, sounding too cheerful and not at all guilty for all the headaches he was trying to give Chuuya.

"Stop throwing the ducks food just when I try to give them some!"

"Why, Chuuya! I would NEVER!"

"Oh my fucking-"

Chuuya grabbed the rest of the ice cream cone from Dazai, throwing it into the river. As all the ducks rushed over to it, he quickly raised his phone, snapping a picture. There. Done. Chuuya looked back at Dazai to find him sadly staring after the cone. "My ice cream cone," Dazai said slowly, his tone of voice sad.

"Oh suck it up," Chuuya retorted, rolling his eyes. "Come on, let's go..." Grabbing onto Dazai's arm he pulled him back up the side walk. "You deserved to loose your ice cream cone, considering how annoying you're being!"

"I'm not being annoying!"

"Say it to my two pictures of _water_!"

"What did water ever do to you?"

"Dazai. I will kill you."

"Ouch."


	44. Band

Chuuya was poor. He was poor, and he lived on the streets. He made money by playing his guitar, the only thing he had left from home but it didn't earn him a lot. He was poor, hungry, dirty, tired, and so angry at the world and everyone else.

He didn't really expect his life to ever get any better, so when he heard that his favorite band Stray Dogs was going to have a concert in the area, he didn't hesitate to sneak in. Stray Dogs was an emo/punk/rock band Chuuya had liked for a long while, even before he had become homeless. Their music use to be the only thing that really got him by. It still meant so much to him, even today.

There were five band members, but it the rumors were to be believed the guitarist was leaving. The band members were Dazai who was the lead singer, Atsushi who played drums and wrote songs, Akutagawa who played bass guitar, Kunikida who played percussion, and Oda (the one who was leaving) who played lead guitar. Dazai had always been Chuuya's favorite, and if he were being honest, he always had a bit of a crush on him.

Sneaking in wasn't easy, but it wasn't too hard either. He joined a large crowd and when the ticket collector had started to count everyone had used his shortness to his advantage (for once) and dunked behind some of the others in the group. No one had noticed and there Chuuya was, excited and waiting for it to start. And start it did.

They played all of Chuuya's favorite songs, and like everyone else, Chuuya joined in the excitement. They played a few new songs Chuuya hadn't been around to see, and Chuuya had to admit those ones were amazing as well. Over all, the concert had been over hundred percent amazing. The band members were just as nice as Chuuya remembered, especially Dazai. His voice was clear and it flowed, and he was just as flirty and funny as ever. A few tears were shed by the audience when he started singing the saddest song Stray Dogs had- Lovers Suicide.

It was, for the lack of a better word, haunting.

Just before the concert ended, Dazai stood up, holding the microphone to his mouth. "Thank you lovely fans~" Dazai hummed, making the crowd go crazy. After everyone calmed down just a bit, he continued. "I have an announcement- well, two, really. First of all, like the rumors have hinted at, our lead guitarist Oda will be leaving."

Instant screaming and crying. Chuuya winced slightly, flinching. He wasn't too upset- he had never really cared all that much about Oda. He only hoped it didn't mean bad things for the band as a whole, which did matter to him. When Dazai wasn't able to calm the crowd down, Oda stepped forwards, grabbing onto the microphone. "Everyone calm down," Oda instructed. "I need this in order to focus on the children I keep care of. I'm sorry. This band means a lot to me, but it isn't over yet. I get to have one last song with this band, it's a new one I wrote with Atsushi's help. Thank you."

The song started. It was almost as sad as Lovers Suicide. It was called 'Flawless' and seemed to be about some sort of darkness and the need to escape before it consumed the singer. Dazai and Oda sung it together, which was something that hadn't happened between the two. Sure, they had sung together, but never a duet. When the last note died out, Dazai stepped forwards again.

"We have one last surprise, this one is a bit of a happy one," Dazai spoke. "Once luck fan from the audience will be aloud to come backstage and meet all of us!" Dazai winked, and the crowd went wild- everyone wanted to be the one to be picked. Kunikida walked forwards, a bowl full of paper in his hand. Dazai closed his eyes, reaching into it and pulling out a paper. Unfolding it, Dazai looked at it, while the audience waited with held breath. "Can seat number 75 come up to the front?" Dazai questioned, placing the paper back down.

Chuuya didn't move. Slowly, he glanced down at his seat number. Number 75... For a moment he considered not going up, considered switching quickly with one of his neighbors- they seemed eager enough. But then he changed his mind. His life couldn't get worse, remember? He had nothing to fear. So, taking in a deep breath, he stood up. He shoved past people, moving up to the front and going up on stage. Everyone stared at him, yelling and whispering. Chuuya felt his face flush. He felt sick, but no matter how terrible it was he also felt excited. It was... strange.

"What's your name?" Dazai asked, moving over to Chuuya with a hop in his step. He placed the microphone in front of Chuuya's mouth and it took a moment for him to catch his breath enough in order to speak.

"My name is Chuuya," Chuuya finally said. His voice creaked, and he was hyper aware of how dirty and smelly he probably was. But no one pointed it out, to his great relief.

"It's a pleasure to meet you~" was the only thing Dazai said, shaking his hand. Then, he turned back to the audience. "Follow us on Twitter for more information on Oda, we'll be found at StrayDogsOfficial with a little star emoji at the end! I hope you all enjoyed the concert and will come to the next one, whenever it may be!"

Suddenly, all the lights turned off. And by off, I mean off. Everything was pitch black, Chuuya couldn't even see his own hand in front of his face. Someone grabbed his arm and Chuuya was pulled in a direction, though he couldn't tell what direction that was. A door closed and opened, and then suddenly Chuuya was blinking through bright light at the members of the band around him.

After a moment of awkward silence Atsushi stepped forward, and Chuuya quickly stepped back in surprise making the band member pause and tilt his head sheepishly. The song writer held out one hand after a few seconds, smiling sheepishly. "I'm Atsushi, though you may already know that," he said, voice soft. "You're Chuuya, right?"

After a moment Chuuya nodded, accepting Atsushi's hand and shaking it gently. Kunikida stepped forward, shaking Chuuya's hand and repeating the greeting. After that Oda did the same. Akutagawa didn't, not that Chuuya had expected him to- he had a reputation of being the 'cold goth/emo type.' Dazai had already shaken Chuuya's hand, so when he didn't step up Chuuya couldn't say it was unexpected. "You have 18 minutes and fifty one seconds to ask us whatever you want," Kunikida said after everyone was introduced.

Chuuya paused at that. He... didn't really have anything he wanted to ask them? Just as he went to say so, Dazai moved forwards quickly, grabbing his arm and looking at it. "Why are you so dirty?" he demanded. "And you smell..."

"Dazai-san!" Atsushi blushed madly, pushing Dazai away from Chuuya. "That's so rude!" Turning to Chuuya, the possibly cutest member bowed. "I'm so sorry about Dazai-san's behavior!"

"It's... fine." Chuuya was still trying to get over the fact Dazai had touched him, and he was also trying to calm down his heart which was beating at overdrive right now. "I- um-" the words slipped out before Chuuya could stop them "I'm homeless actually-"

"Homeless? How did you get money for a ticket?"

 _Shit. SHIT._

"Oh- well- that's- you see-"

"You snuck in?" Akutagawa eyed him darkly before glancing over at Dazai. "We should call security on him if that's what happened Dazai-san..."

"No!" Atsushi stared at Dazai, eyes wide. "We can't do that! Dazai-san, we have to be better then that what would the fans think?"

Chuuya watched the members argue, embarrassed and unsure.

"While Akutagawa is correct, Atsushi has a valid point," Kunikida mused. "We can't just throw a homeless man out. Our reputation would be stained."

"I don't think the reputation is the point-" Oda went to say, though Dazai suddenly interrupted.

"We can let him stay with us for a few days!"

"..What." That was everyone's mutter together, including Chuuya's.

Dazai sighed, brushing some hair out of his face as he explained. "Oda's leaving right away, right?" An affirmative nod from Oda. "Then we'll have an extra room. Just for a week or so, alright? We can say it on our Twitter- that we discovered a homeless man had gotten in and decided to donate a large sum of money and let him have a warm place to sleep for a week."

"Oh so now we're giving him money...?" Akutagawa.

"Shhh!" Atsushi.

Kunikida sighed, pushing his glasses up as he considered it. "Are you sure he won't get in the way?" he finally said, questioning it softly. Dazai nodded brightly, and all eyes turned to Oda. They wanted to include him in band decisions until he was officially gone- midnight that night. Oda nodded though, agreeing. All eyes slowly turned to Chuuya.

"I don't want your pity!" Chuuya said quickly, eyes narrowing right away. "I'm fine where I am, thank you very much."

"The streets aren't fine," Atsushi pointed out, frowning. "Besides, it's no big deal... Dazai took me and Akutagawa off the streets as well. He does this a lot."

At that, Chuuya looked down, clearly hesitating. It was only for a week, and what was the point of saying no? It was money and food and a bed. And he got to be around his favorite band. Wo why NOT? "Fine," Chuuya finally growled. "FINE."

Chuuya barely remembered what had happened. He had been brought to a limo, and they had driven for a long while. Once there Chuuya felt like falling over but before he could sleep he was forced to take a shower and change. Then, finally, he had been pushed into a guest room where he fell onto the bed and slept before his head even hit the pillow.

The next morning Chuuya woke up to the sound of birds and bright yellow sunlight shining into his eyes almost blinding him. "Fuck," the red head cursed, rolling over quickly and closing his eyes. "Ugh... What time is it..?" For a moment he almost drifted off to sleep again but he forced himself to sit up, blinking at a clock he had just noticed on the wall. It was around nine in the morning, if the clock was to be believed.

Getting up, Chuuya took a moment to glance around the room. It was generally bare- some dressers, a bed, a clock, a table, and a door leading elsewhere. For a moment Chuuya glanced into the dresser, but like he expected there wasn't anything he could change into. So instead he walked out the door slowly, still in his black and white PJ's- right into Dazai.

Chuuya stumbled from the sudden collision, stumbling back and almost falling. But then a hand grabbed his waist, catching him. "Careful," Dazai muttered, clucking his tongue as he righted Chuuya into a proper standing position. "I know it's easy to fall for me, but you'll get hurt!"

Was Dazai.. flirting with him? "Fuck off," Chuuya snapped, face burning. Dazai only clucked his tongue again, shaking his head.

"Is that any way to speak to the person who brought you into his home?" Dazai questioned, tilting his head and raising his eyebrows at Chuuya. "Be nice Chuu-ya~ Your anger is adorable I promise, but still, being rude won't get you anywhere! Now let's go eat breakfast!"

Chuuya had decided. Dazai was an asshole.

After an awkward breakfast with the rest of the band members (not including Oda, he left after the concert) Chuuya was left at a loss of what to do. By now he would be on the streets, strumming away at his guitar- his guitar! Chuuya cursed loudly, slumping against the wall in the middle of the hallway he was standing in- just outside the kitchen. He had hidden his guitar in the bathroom, planning to go back afterwards and grab it. It would be gone by now.

"Is something wrong?" Chuuya jumped slightly, turning around. Great.. It was Dazai, the asshole, and also Chuuya's crush. Dazai tilted his head curiously, brown eyes glinting warmly.

"Nothing's 'wrong'," Chuuya said after a moment, shrugging lightly. "I um... forgot my guitar as the concert-"

"You play guitar?" Chuuya nodded slowly, confused by Dazai's sudden excitement. Then Chuuya's hand was grabbed and he was being dragged down the hallway his sharp 'where are we going's!?' being ignored. Dazai dragged him to a room down the hallway, throwing open the door and jerking Chuuya inside. Finally, he let go of Chuuya's hand.

The room was full of different instruments and recording supplies. It was the place the band practiced and recorded and tried to come up with new ideas in. Chuuya looked around with wide eyes. If anyone told him he would ever be in Stray Dogs recording area, he would have rolled his eyes and laughed in their face. Since he was distracted Chuuya wasn't watching Dazai and therefore was rather surprised when a guitar was suddenly pushed into his hands. "Wha-"

"Do you know any of our songs?"

Chuuya blinked slowly. The question took a moment to become clear in his mind, but once it did he nodded almost shyly. Dazai grinned, grabbing a microphone and plugging it in before adjusting a few things. "How about Lovers Suicide? No Longer Human?"

"Of course I know Lovers Suicide, it's one of the bands main songs," Chuuya said awkwardly. "And uh, I think I know the beginning of No Longer Human, and maybe a bit of the middle?"

"Mhnn..." Dazai trailed off, thinking for a moment before snapping his fingers and smirking. "How about Moonlight then?" Chuuya nodded at that- he had played that song many time on the streets. "Alright," Dazai muttered, clearing his throat. "Ready?"

"Wait, are we playing?" Chuuya's eyes widened and he quickly started tinkering with the guitar, pulling a few things and changing this and that. Dazai gave him a moment but once Chuuya finished, he eagerly waited for him to start. Chuuya still hesitated but after a moment he played the first few notes.

The notes rung out. They were drawn out, almost like a cry of pain, or a slow smooth song. Then, Dazai sung softly, words slowly and painfully drawing off the tip of his tongue and into the air. A few more sharp notes.. and then... Chuuya imaged an imaginary drum. Duh. Dum. DUH. Chuuya's fingers flew across the strings, the familiar texture and the easy rhythm sinking into his body right away.

The song flashed back, there and gone, notes rising and falling, Dazai's words full of silk, and skin, and pleasure, but also pain, and darkness, and the burn of heat against snow and flesh. Chuuya's fingers ached with pain as he was forced to pick up the speed, a new start, a fresh start, a thrilling yet terrifying start. Then, slower yet again. Finally it flashed, back and forth, the highs, the lows. The fluid the bumpy, the still and the crumple.

A long note, drawn out even more then the first few had been. Then, one, two, three, and snap before silence.

For a long moment there was silence and Chuuya looked up, confused and hoping he hadn't messed up. Dazai was staring at him with wide eyes, cheeks flushed and breath heavy. Once he noticed Chuuya staring at him so intently he jumped forwards, clapping their hands together. "Chuuya," Dazai spoke, making the red head even more confused as he tried to tug his hands away. "Chuuya, I love you."

...

...

...

"WHAT?"

"I love you~" Dazai let go of his hands and moved backwards when Chuuya tried to knee him where the sun doesn't shine, eyes widening with hurt as he placed a hand over his heart. "What was that for?" he questioned as though innocent.

Chuuya growled, feeling livid. How dare he! "That was for saying you love me!" Chuuya growled. "Don't play with me like that! I'm not some toy!"

"I know you aren't, I'm being truthful!" Dazai crossed his arms, eyes narrowing. "I really do love you... don't you believe in love at first sight? Though, I guess that's not really what happened..? Love at first sound? Mhn, that doesn't sound as nice..."

"There's no such thing!" Dazai jumped slightly at Chuuya's sudden yell, sighing at his clear rage. Why did Chuuya have to be so angry all the time? Didn't he know being angry made you die quicker? "You know nothing about me!"

"I want to learn," Dazai declared, tilting his head. "I want to learn everything. Favorite color, favorite food, first crush, first tooth, favorite subject, sad moments, happy moments... Chuuya, I want to lay my soul out for you! Won't you do the same for me...?"

Dazai reached out again, with one hand to grab onto Chuuya's but Chuuya slapped it away. Feeling as though he would strangle Dazai to death if he remained in the same room as him, Chuuya quickly left, making his way back to the room he had slept in and slamming the door shut behind him.

Okay, look. Chuuya may have a crush on Dazai, but that didn't mean it was 'true love' nor would it ever be 'true love.' Crushes and true love were not the same thing. Dazai didn't love him either, they hadn't even known each other for twenty four hours look. And if any other fan had been in that situation, would they have thrown themselves at Dazai? Probably. Most likely. Almost one hundred percent.

But Chuuya wasn't just a fan. He was also a man who knew more about the world then a lot of others. And one thing he knew? True love? It really, really didn't exist. Best not to pretend it does, you'll only get your heart broken in the end after all.


	45. Band (2)

Chuuya hid in his room until lunch, and to his relief no one came to bother him. But after relaxing for the first time in a while, boredom slowly spread across his mind forcing him to leave the safety of the room and sending him back into the long hallway.

"Chuuya?" Chuuya's first thoughts were that it was Dazai, back to annoy him- but those thoughts clearly weren't correct seeing as the voice was nothing like Dazai's. Turning around, Chuuya came to face the song writer himself, Atsushi. "What are you doing?" Purple and yellow eyes focused onto Chuuya's startling blue ones.

Chuuya paused for a moment, thinking. His personal opinion on Atsushi had always been that while smart enough and slightly adorable, he was a bit naive. But he didn't seem like an asshole unlike Dazai, so Chuuya was alright with talking to him for now. "Looking around, mostly," Chuuya muttered, glancing away. "How big is this place?" It had seemed pretty big when Dazai was dragging him around the hallways, but Chuuya wasn't too sure- he hadn't been paying attention.

"Really big," Atsushi replied, smiling slightly. Chuuya blinked, glancing back over at him- 'really' big? A flicker of worry worked it's way through him. He wasn't use to big houses, he would probably get lost. And with his luck Dazai would be the one to find her, and wouldn't that just be great? "Let me guess- 'I'm going to get lost?'"

"How did you-"

"Dazai picked me off the streets as well." Atsushi looked down, looking a bit sheepish as he bit his lip. "I was a danger to some of the people in my orphanage because of an... issue I had. Dazai found me and figured it out, so he took me in and bought me the right medication. When he found out I could write songs he let me join. Um... Akutagawa was already here, but I heard it was a similar situation with him- he doesn't like me very much. He kind of worships Dazai and thinks I'm 'stealing' him or something.." Noticing that he had been rambling, Atsushi looked up his cheeks stained red. "S-sorry for rambling... I can show you around if you want?"

Chuuya grinned slightly. Yeah, definitely a bit naive- but maybe not as much as he first thought? Maybe Atsushi was just one of those people who wanted to see the best in everyone or some similar bullshit. "Sure," he agreed finally. "Also... is there anything I could change into? I'm still in my pajamas's."

"Huh?" Atsushi seemed to finally notice what Chuuya meant, and his eyes widened as he nodded quickly. "Yeah, of course, follow me- we have a place where we keep some extra clothes just in case of guests."

One change of clothes later, and Atsushi was showing him around. Atsushi was actually really good at explaining things- Chuuya was sure that he may be able to remember things with the way Dazai was explaining it. Once they were about halfway done Atsushi found out Chuuya hadn't had any lunch, so they decided to go to the kitchen and take a bit of a break before continuing on.

Of course, just to Chuuya's luck, Dazai was in there. "Chuuya!" Dazai spoke brightly the second he saw Chuuya, eyes glowing brightly. " Glad you decided you could make it~ Oh, Atsushi, you should have seen Chuuya play guitar! He was so amazing!"

Atsushi hesitated, glancing in between Dazai and Chuuya before biting his lip and looking down. "I heard," he admitted. Glancing back up at Chuuya, he added, "you are really good."

"Wait-" Chuuya paused, struggling to get his thoughts into order. "You heard?"

"Pretty sure the entire household heard it," Atsushi admitted.

Chuuya groaned slightly, covering his face. How completely and utterly embarrassing... Had everyone really hear him? Chuuya didn't think it had been that loud, but once again, he hadn't really been paying attention. Wow, he really needed to pay attention more often didn't he?

"It's okay Chuuya!" Dazai spoke, clearly noticing his embarrassment. Was Dazai really trying to 'comfort' him? "Now all the band members know how you sound, it's better anyways. Maybe they'll agree with you joining the band easier."

...Wait what. "I never agreed to this!" Chuuya said quickly, eyes widening as he dropped his hands down to his sides. "Why would I want to join anyways...!?"

Dazai grinned wider. He had clearly been expecting this. Chuuya glowered at the thought. How had he ever had a crush on this guy? He was such a terrible person in real life! "No one agrees at first," Dazai admitted, crossing him arms. "But you'll come around and see there's not really a reason for you to say no! Anyways, I need to go talk with Kunikida. Catch you later~" With that, he was gone.

After a moment of staring at the spot Dazai had just been, Atsushi shook Chuuya's arm gently. "Chuuya?" Chuuya glanced over at the silver haired male and he flinched back. With a sigh, Chuuya softened his gaze, figuring out that he had most likely turned it into a glare without noticing.

"What is it Atsushi?" Chuuya questioned. His voice was tense, like wire tugged taunt. But he wasn't glaring anymore, which Atsushi took the mean it was safe to approach.

"I just want to say that if you really don't want to join Stray Dogs Dazai-san can't make you," Atsushi told him, voice soft. "Now, what do you want to eat? We have-"

After a quick lunch and a finished tour Atsushi left Chuuya once more but not before telling him that he'll be in his room if Chuuya needed him. Chuuya headed towards the library instead though. Once there he quickly grabbed a book before leaving and heading outside, where he fell onto the grass and opened the story.

Hours passed, and before Chuuya knew it it was becoming dark and he was hungry once more. He headed back inside, dropping his book off in his room before heading to the kitchen once more. The other members were already there, cooking. When Chuuya hesitated at the entrance Atsushi waved him in with a smile.

"So, Chuuya," Kunikida said after Dazai had shoved him into a chair. "Dazai said he wants you to join the band-"

"And I said no."

Kunikida and Akutagawa both visibly relaxed while Dazai and Atsushi looked disappointed. Chuuya wasn't sure what to make of it. "But Chuuya why not?" Dazai questioned, eyes wide and sparkly. "It's not like you have anything else to do-"

"Dazai-san he said no," Akutagawa spoke suddenly, eyes dark. "Shouldn't we just take his answer as is and leave it?"

"That is exactly what you're going to do and if you refuse then I'll just leave right now instead," Chuuya said quickly before Dazai could speak. "Kunikida, do you guys need any help with cooking?"

"We should be alright. Also, Dazai, you've known him for less then twenty four hours... Do stop bothering him already. This is exactly what you did with Akutagawa and Atsushi-"

"Twenty three hours and twenty six minutes. And they ended up joining-"

Chuuya groaned as the conversation continued. Why.

Day Two

After a large dinner Chuuya had found himself incredibly tired once more, which was a bit strange since he hadn't even done much that day. It didn't really matter all that much though and he happily allowed himself to fall into bed.

Since he had fallen asleep so early though he had also woken up incredibly early, in desperate need of a bathroom. He had intended to slip out, do his business, then turn on his light and read until the sun came up. But on his way back from the bathroom he had found Kunikida who was also up early pouring over a book of what Chuuya decided must be day plans and doing chores.

Chuuya had felt bad for intruding and had offered his services. He had not expected the amount of chores piled on him. He ended up doing chores way past breakfast and only finished around lunch.

There would good and bad parts to this. A bad thing- he hurt everywhere, was incredibly hungry, and in dire need of a nap. A good thing- he was easily able to avoid everyone (other Kunikida). Besides, Kunikida seemed to like his well enough since he called him a "good worker and someone you could trust."

When Chuuya escaped it was to the kitchen once more, which was empty. After a quick lunch he decided to go outside and read like he had yesterday- only to discover it was raining. Joy...

"Hey Chuuya." Chuuya jumped at Atsushi's call, turning around to face him with wide eyes. Atsushi smiled, waving. "I haven't seen you yet today, where were you?"

"Helping Kunikida clean," Chuuya replied after calming his racing heart. Atsushi winced slightly at his reply and Chuuya assumed he had helped Kunikida out a few times as well, and knew the pain of working for hours on end without a break in sight. "What are you up to?"

"I'm heading to the recording room, it's easier for me to write my songs there and I've been struggling a bit to come up with ideas as of late," Atsushi admitted grinning softly. "Do you wanna come with? Even if you aren't joining the band you still seemed to like playing the guitar, and you probably want to relax after helping Kunikida of all people..."

Chuuya laughed slightly and nodded, following Atsushi down to the recording room. Once there Chuuya picked up the guitar he had last time and got comfy while Atsushi sat at the table Chuuya had noticed the time before and started writing and scribbling and thinking.

Atsushi was right about one thing- Chuuya loved playing the guitar. He easily got lost in the sounds it produced, relaxing and smiling softly as the notes danced softly around him. Chuuya played several songs but paused when Atsushi threw his pencil across the room.

When Atsushi noticed Chuuya watching him with raised eyebrows, his cheeks turned bright red. "Oh- I was- uh-" Atsushi muttered, blushing and stuttering over his words. "L-like I said I've sort of been struggling- oh." Atsushi paused and hesitated, and idea clear in his head. "...Chuuya? Would you like to write a song with me?"

"Huh?" Chuuya's eyes widened at the question and he froze, feeling incredibly unsure. "Atsushi I don't think-"

"Just for fun," Atsushi said quickly. "We don't even have to finish it, some new ideas may just really help. Please?"

Chuuya was still feeling very unsure about Atsushi's idea but agreed anyways, because if it was just for fun was there really a problem? "Fine," he muttered, standing up and going over to Atsushi to sit beside him. "I'm not very good at song writing though..."

"That's fine!" Atsushi sat up more, dusting off his desk and clasping his hands around a different pencil. "I've written a song with all the band members before, and trust me, it can't get worse then writing a song with Kunikida." Both laughed ever so slightly at the thought, grinning. "Anyways, do you want to start with an idea for a title or write the song and then think of one?" Atsushi questioned.

"What do people normally do..?"

"Everyone's different."

Chuuya paused, thinking for a moment. Having a song title to start with seemed better, it felt as though he'd have some sort of idea. But... what song title? Like he had told Atsushi he had never written his own song. But then a title floated up in his head, crawling into his thoughts. Chuuya wasn't sure where it had come from, but it fit somehow. "How about.. For The Tainted Sorrow?"


	46. Band (3)

At some point Chuuya must have fallen asleep because when he woke much later he could tell he was laying on the couch in the recording room within seconds. He kept his eyes closed for a moment, trying to figure out what time it was. Probably around dinner... Great, he wouldn't be tired at all tonight.

Suddenly Chuuya noticed what felt like an arm wrapped around his waist. Eyes snapping open quickly, he came face to face with... Dazai. Blushing madly he quickly sat up, shoving Dazai off the couch hard and onto the ground. There was a huge thump as Dazai hit the floor and then a groan of pain.

"You can't just climb into someones bed like that!" Chuuya yelled. "Not even really bed- but when someone's sleeping you don't just decide to join them like a pervert! Stupid bastard! Waste of space and bandages! What is wrong with-"

"Chuuya quiet down," Dazai interrupted him, whining softly. "I have a headache and all of your yelling is making it worse-"

"Good! I'm glad you have a headache! You deserve it!"

"Chuuya-"

"No! Don't even try it! You may be good at singing but that's it! You-"

"Chuuya!" Chuuya paused at Dazai's tone of voice. It sounded serious, more serious then the other times he had spoken at least. "Chuuya," Dazai repeated, breathing in deeply. And then... "Were you in here practicing? Did you change your mind? Will you be coming to join the band after all-"

"Of course not! I was-" Chuuya cut himself off, inwardly groaning. It was probably best not to tell him, he would just make a big deal over it. Chuuya glanced down into Dazai's hot brown eyes. How could he have ever assumed Dazai would be serious about- wait hot. Chuuya was over his crush! Meeting the real thing had made any 'fluttery' feelings in him want to curl and die! "I was wishing you were dead-"

"You do care!"

"Wait what?" Chuuya paused, confused. Had he missed something?

Dazai smiled up at him, finally getting back up to his feet and stretching his arms above his head with a small yawn. "Suicide is the only way I want to go," Dazai declared finally. "Dying with a beautiful women~ It's my dream! Oh- don't be jealous, if you want to die with me, I will definitely accept since I love you so much!"

"No thanks," Chuuya replied quickly, tone dry. "I'm okay where I am. Anyways, I'm just going to go now..." Chuuya stood up, heading over to the door only to notice that Dazai was still following him. Groaning slightly he paused, turning around and raising an eyebrow. "Do you want something?"

Dazai only smirked at him, raising an eyebrow. "Um, no? Just leaving the room Chuuya... Not everything is about you." Chuuya blushed slightly before turning around and leaving. Dazai was right- it was stupid of him to assume Dazai was following him.

But then when Dazai followed him all the way to the movie room Chuuya knew something was up. "Dazai I'm not and idiot," Chuuya growled, turning around once more.

"Never said you were."

"I can tell you're following me!"

"I just want to watch a movie, so harsh."

"You-" Chuuya sighed, forcing himself to calm down. Happy thoughts.. happy- yeah it didn't seem to be working. "Fine! You can go and watch your movie and I'll watch mine when you're done-" Dazai suddenly grabbed Chuuya's arm causing Chuuya to let out a very manly squeak as he was pulled into the movie room and pushed into a chair.

"You pick a movie while I make popcorn!" Dazai yelled quickly, speeding out of there.

"I never agreed on- fuck he's already gone." Chuuya hesitated, glancing over the rows of movies. Was it worth it? Chuuya wasn't sure how bad it would be, watching a movie with Dazai. It couldn't be too bad but at the same time Dazai was incredibly annoying. (And hot, an evil part of his mind whispered.) Finally Chuuya decided to just man up and watch a movie. He easily picked out one of his favorites and put it into the TV putting it on pause while he waited for Dazai to get back.

It didn't take too long, luckily. Dazai showed back up and looked very happy when he saw Chuuya hadn't ran away (yet) and had quickly turned off the lights before bouncing over to sit next to Chuuya. He placed the popcorn in between them and Chuuya un-paused the movie, not sure what to expect.

HOLLY SHIT.

One popcorn fight later there was a huge broken TV on the wall as well as alcohol bottles dotting every few chairs a noose hanging from the ceiling and- you know what we should just stop there in order to keep everyone's general sanity.

"How did this happen," Chuuya groaned, covering his face. "We're going to half to clean this up!"

"I'll get the maids to do it."

"You have maids!?"

"Yep! Did you at least have fun?"

"NO!"

"Chuuya... Did you have fun...?"

"..."

Chuuya stormed out of the room after giving Dazai the middle finger, slamming the door behind him. Laughing again, Dazai rolled his eyes. "I'll take that as a yes.."

Day Three

Chuuya really needed to start figuring some stuff out. He had wasted two and a half days already, most of that time being wasted on working on For The Tainted Sorrow which he wouldn't even finish in the time he had left before he would have to leave. He only had a week after all, which means less then five days at this point.

But still even with the knowledge he needed to think, he couldn't stop. He was enjoying his time with Stray Dogs. Chuuya had become rather good friends with Atushi, and Dazai didn't make a half bad enemy. Akutagawa sort of just ignored him and while Kunikida was annoying he wasn't as annoying as Dazai. Then again, could anyone really be more annoying then that freak? Was it even possible?

Probably not. If it were possible, Chuuya did NOT want to meet whoever beat Dazai.

Great, once again, getting off topic. See, this was the issue Chuuya was having. Every thought he had Dazai popped back into his mind, bothering him with how hot he is and how annoying he is. Chuuya had given up trying not to inwardly call him hot and slash or sexy because face it it's true and no amount of pretending it isn't will change that fact. It was Dazai. The hot and sexy came with the package.

Great there he goes again with Dazai slowly taking over his entire brain and his entire life. Wasn't very fun. Finally Chuuya gave up, muttering, "I'm going to take a break," the Atsushi in the middle of working on their song and leaving the room.

To be honest Chuuya wasn't sure where he was going. Maybe he was looking for something (or someone) or maybe he was just wandering around. He was following his feet more then his feet were following any of his orders. It seemed to be what he was doing a lot more and more lately though, so he wasn't too upset about it to his own surprise.

But of course, his feet led him to the one person he didn't really get along with.. Akutagawa. "Erm, hi," Chuuya said awkwardly, shifting as Akutagawa glared at him. Great, even more fun, right?

"Do you want something?" Akutagawa suddenly asked, and Chuuya noticed he must have zoned out. He quickly shook his head no and went to step around Akutagawa, only to trip and fall on top of him instead pushing them both down onto the ground, hard. Oh great. I mean really. What kind of demon was watching Chuuya from above, cursing his every thought and step- cursing his life really!

"Fuck- I'm so sorry Akutagawa," Chuuya said quickly, scrambling up. He offered a hand to Akutagawa but the dark male ignored it getting up himself and brushing past Chuuya, almost knocking him over. Chuuya did stumble slightly but quickly caught himself, brushing himself off and frowning to the air.

"I wouldn't worry about Akutagawa so much." Speak of the devil and he shall appear. "He's like that with everyone."

"Hi Dazai..."

"Hi Chuu-ya! What are you doing?"

"Avoiding you."

"So harsh! Love is such a painful thing..."

"There is no love between us and there never will be."

"Think again~~"

"Don't want to waste my brain cells on you."

"Where are you going? Can I come?"

"Do you not remember yesterday?"

"You started it.."

"You dumped half a bucket of popcorn down my BACK!"

The duo continued their bickering as they walked down there hallways, Chuuya still following his feet and not his mind. For some reason those feet brought him right back to the recording room though it seemed like Atsushi had left now. Chuuya grabbed his (not his, since when did he start referring to it as his? It had only been two days!) guitar and sat down. Might as well practice, right?

Slowly, carefully, Chuuya played out the first few notes of For The Tainted Sorrow. Then, closing his eyes and breathing out deeply he allowed the music notes to wrap around him, squeezing him and tightening making it hard for him to breath. His hand moved quickly across the many strings on the guitar, sounds ringing out some of them for a while and some of them for but moments before fading away into nothing once more.

The song wasn't that far along so it didn't last too long, and slowly Chuuya opened his eyes again after he finished playing what he knew so far. Dazai was staring at him again, but this time he snapped out of it fast. "What song was that?" Dazai questioned, tilting his head. "I haven't heard it before."

"It's called For The Tainted Sorrow," Chuuya muttered, placing the guitar gently in his lap. He closed his eyes again, a small smile on his lips. "Atsushi's helping me write it."

"It's really good... It suits you." Dazai's voice sounded much closer, and Chuuya opened his eyes. Dazai.. WAS much closer. Their faces were a few inches apart, but close enough that Chuuya could feel Dazai's breath on his face.

For some reason instead of freezing and jerking back like a normal person would do Chuuya froze, eyes widening. _Tooclosetooclosetooclose..._ The urge to lean forwards and kiss Dazai suddenly ran over his head, it's almost burning intensity surprising him. He liked Dazai, he looked perfect but he was an asshole and they had only really known each other for two days! What was wrong with him?

Dazai moved ever so slightly closer, and Chuuya still didn't take off or push him back or yell at him like he should. When Dazai moved just a bit closer, all Chuuya could think was this is it he is going to kiss you.

Then the door slammed open and Atsushi walked in. "Dazai-san I was looking for you, it's- oh my gosh I'm so sorry!"

"No-" Chuuya jumped up (away from Dazai) quickly, putting his hands in the air. "It's not what it looks like, really- Atsushi-"

"It's fine." Atsushi's face was bright red as he looked down, seemingly very unsure and embarrassed. "Really... it's fine. I promise I won't tell Akutagawa."

"No Atsushi I'm not-" but Atsushi was already gone. Chuuya groaned, covering his face. Fuck...

"Would it really be that bad to like me?" What? Chuuya turned to face Dazai, feeling highly confused. He looked almost... unsure, and slightly hurt. When Chuuya didn't answer (he was too confused GOD DAMN IT) he sighed, looking down. "I understand. I don't like myself either."

And with that he was gone.

WHAT?


	47. Band (4)

Let's get something straight.

Dazai's idea that Chuuya doesn't like him is wrong. In fact, Chuuya did like Dazai. He was just aware that Dazai is super famous and Chuuya wasn't going to stay around that long anyways. Maybe in a different world they could be together, but here? In this world? Nope, not going to happen sorry.

Besides, Chuuya didn't love Dazai. He could, maybe. But not in the time frame they had left and even then Dazai's famous and Chuuya's homeless. Two very different worlds.

But... Dazai's words had been filled with so much self-loathing. It had hurt. Chuuya felt sick inside, like he had taken a knife and stabbed himself. Ouch. For several moments after Dazai left he closed his eyes and sunk into his thoughts. Damn it...

Finally, Chuuya played.

Day Four

Last time Chuuya had helped Kunikida out he had hated it. It had been alright at first, but god was Kunikida a slave driver or what? But this time he offered again knowing what it would mean- anything to distract him. And when Kunikida told him he had done enough around lunch, Chuuya asked for more work. And more. And more.

Finally, around dinner Kunikida refused to give him any more work- at least until he ate something. Chuuya had been reluctant but he didn't really have a choice, so he slipped off to the kitchen anyways. Yay. After eating some soggy Mister Noodles, he went to ask for more work, only to run into Atsushi.

"Hey At-"

"Chuuya!" Atsushi's eyes were dark, and Chuuya stepped back slightly surprised and slightly bothered- Atsushi didn't seem like the type to get upset easily. "What did you do to Dazai-san?" Atsushi demanded, words as sharp as a knife.

"Huh?" Chuuya could remember, later on, the confusion that raced through him. And later on he could remember the feeling of ice cold water being dumped on him with the next words spoken.

"He refuses to come out of his room..." Akutagawa stepped around Atsushi, eyes dark as he stared at Chuuya. "He's in one of his moods, and it's because of you." Reaching out Akutagawa grabbed onto Chuuya, shoving him out of the room. "Fix him. Or else I'll make sure you never join the band."

"I thought you didn't want me to enjoy it in the first place!"

"I want Dazai-san to be happy."

The kitchen door was slammed in his face and Chuuya was left to stare at it. He heard the sounds of Atsushi and Akutagawa bickering inside but ignored it, swinging around and heading towards Dazai's room. What had happened? He had seemed a bit upset but.. locking himself in his room? Wait... Chuuya slowed, pausing. 'In one of his moods'? So this had happened before?

Changing his mind Chuuya dunked back towards the recording room. He knew, from hours of writing with Atsushi, that it had a coffee maker- something the pair had used often. Once there Chuuya made a quick coffee and then headed to Dazai's room. Once in front of the door, he paused, hesitating. Maybe he wanted to be left alone...? But...

Taking a deep breath, Chuuya knocked. No reply... after waiting for a moment, he knocked again. There was still no answer. "I'm coming in," Chuuya finally called out, opening the door and stepping inside before gently shutting the door behind him. Dazai was slumped over the couch face first, unmoving.

Chuuya hesitated again but stepped closer, stopping in front of Dazai. "I brought you coffee," he muttered. For a moment Chuuya wondered if Dazai was asleep by the long moments that ticked by. But then Dazai held out a hand and Chuuya gave it to him. When Dazai didn't move Chuuya sighed softly, sitting in front of the couch and leaning his back to it.

A clock ticked, and Chuuya hold shuffling behind him- though he didn't turn around even when it was clear that Dazai had sipped the coffee and therefore was sitting up. "I don't not like you."

"You don't like me either."

"I never said that."

"You never told me it was true." Dazai words were a whisper, and the coffee cup was placed on the ground. In the corner of his eye Chuuya saw the cup and part of a hand before Dazai retreated once more, curling up tightly.

Chuuya buried his head gently in his knees. Dazai... was depressed? It seemed like it, but Chuuya quickly decided he didn't care. "Why do you care?" he asked, accidentally out loud.

"Because I lo- like you."

"You barely know me."

"Doesn't matter."

At this point in the conversation silence took over for a really long time. Twenty minutes or so passed with no one talking. Then... finally... "I like you too. Don't wait too long, your coffee will get cold if it isn't already."

Chuuya didn't wait for a reply, he just got up and left. Dazai needed some time.

Day Five

The moment Chuuya woke up, he could tell something would happen today. He wasn't sure what, or why, or even when. All he knew was that something was definitely, 100%, going to happen. It was.. just a feeling. But a strong one. Besides, Chuuya generally at least tried to believe in his feelings. They did not often lead him wrong.

Chuuya decided to just go about his day as he would normally. If it was going to happen, it could happen itself without any help from Chuuya, right? So he did the normal. Eat breakfast, read a few chapters, go to the recording room, get molested by Dazai- the fact that he was counting that last part as normal now really says something about his current situation.

"Chuuya," Dazai sung out loudly, tackling Chuuya and pulling off his hat in order to ruffle his hair. "Thank you for the coffee yesterday! You should put on a maid dress next time..."

"What?" Chuuya blushed and glared at Dazai, angry and embarrassed at the same time. "I am NOT wearing a maid dress!"

"Wait, Dazai let you into his room?" Chuuya and Dazai turned to see Atsushi standing behind them, a cup of coffee in his hand. At their staring he paused, looking down before muttering, "Dazai doesn't let people in his room when he's uh... upset."

Chuuya noticed instantly Dazai get colder. Fuck... Quickly he spoke, smirking slightly. "That's because Chuuya is a big baby- what NO FUCK I MEANT TO SAY DAZAI." That had been an honest mistake, he did mean to say Dazai... Fuck. Dazai laughed slightly, the earlier tension melting away. Chuuya fixed another glare on him.

"You're funny Chuuya," Dazai said, after finally being able to stop his laughing. "Anyways, Atsushi, why are you here? Are you and Chuuya going to be working on For The Tainted Sorrow again?"

"You know about that?" Atsushi looked between them in surprise, and Dazai nodded in answer of his question. "Well, yeah, that was the plan.." Atsushi glanced towards Chuuya, smiling. "If you want to?"

Chuuya nodded- of course he wanted to. Quickly the two of them walked in, and Dazai followed. "I just want to watch," Dazai explained when he saw them stare at him with raised eyebrows. Chuuya and Atsushi both nodded and got to work while Dazai sat nearby, watching and generally enjoying himself.

Suddenly, Chuuya noticed something. He felt... kind of like he was happy? Like, how he would feel if he were ever at 'home', which was a thing Chuuya had never really felt like before. Suddenly, an idea popped into his head. But- that wouldn't- Chuuya groaned, closing his eyes.

"Is something wrong Chuuya~?" Dazai questioned, and that was when idea number two appeared.

"Get out!" Chuuya stood up, suddenly by Dazai and pushing him out of the room. "Out! I have an idea and you can't be here!" He hadn't expected the idea to show up THIS early, if he were being completely honest with himself. Great, this was going to tire him out so much if he managed it...

After Dazai was kicked out, Chuuya turned to Atsushi, who looked rather surprised. "I have a challenge for you," Chuuya declared. Atushi sat up, looking interested. "Create a song with me before I leave."

"What? That doesn't give us a long time-"

"Not a long one," Chuuya interrupted. "A short one. Like a minute or so in length."

"I-"

"Please? It's really important."

"Fine... What should we call it?"

"Corruption."

Knock knock.

"Are you guys going to at least come eat? You've been in there all day, it isn't healthy."

"In a minute!"

"What if we-"

"No... I want it to kind of have a haunting feeling. Like... a weaker power growing strong, but being a monster, taken over by insanity. They can't stop. They WILL die."

"That will be hard to capture."

"Can we do it?"

"Of course. Do you even have to ask?"

"It's been a few hours more then a minute you two."

"Not hungry!"

"I think if we switch these notes-"

"But then we'll have to re-do this patch-"

"Who cares? This ENTIRE section here is crap anyways."

"True.."

"Dinner!"

"We'll eat later!"

"Ughhhhh... It's not... expressing it right."

"Why don't we change the meaning a bit?"

"Into WHAT?"

"Think..."

"...Someone had the power to cancel that ability. But when he was needed, he wasn't there."

"Depressing.."

"Let's do it."

"We're all going to bed, so keep it down! And eat something!"

"Okay!"

"I think-" yawn "-I think these two lines are good now."

"Yeah... Let's go snag a snack and then sleep for a few thousand years."

"Deal."

Day Six

Repeat.

Day Seven (Final Day)

"No, Dazai, I won't tell you what we've been doing." Chuuya yawned slightly, rubbing his eye. The band all sat at the kitchen table, grilling Atsushi and Chuuya on what they've been doing for the last day and a half.

"Why not?" Dazai gave Chuuya the biggest puppy eyes he could but Chuuya only rolled his own eyes and looked away.

"Chuuya?" Atsushi suddenly said, drawing everyone's attention. "Do you want to ask or should I..?"

"I can ask." Chuuya placed his utensils down for a moment, glancing around the table. "Can everyone please come to the recording room after you've all eaten lunch?"

"I think I can squish it in my schedule," Kunikida decided hesitantly. Akutagawa looked hesitant, but Dazai's words erased all of Chuuya's doubts.

"I'll make sure everyone comes Chuuya! Don't worry."

With that, Chuuya and Atsushi left to the recording room once more.


	48. Band (5)

_No matter what kind of clichéd game it is, I'll play until the end  
But I won't be satisfied with a scenario by a third-rate writer  
GOOD BYE, tainted clothes are no longer to be worn  
I simply wanted a way to kill time_

 _'In languor dreams of death'...who was the one that said it?_

 _This world is a bird cage, faded in color  
Even if I lament, I can't get out of this prison  
BUT NOW, DARKNESS MY SORROW  
I have not yet fallen apart  
So, as I laugh off this imposed inconvenience  
Let's overturn even the heavens and the earth (GRAVITY)  
Within the darkness, a shadow of a hat lightly dances._

 _Even if I get tired of the night and tear off my shackles  
That guy who sees eye to eye with Kierkegaard is also here  
WOW OH [The best view worth more than a ten-billion masterpiece...]  
Let's stop messing around already_

 _Why, of all people... is the KEY CASE in that person's hand?_

 _In the moment we clashed, the one in control is me  
I will manipulate even the weight of this cut-short life  
LONELY DARKNESS MY SORROW, once it is opened by the key  
I'd rather just fall than go back to being alone  
Staring at the destroyed cage of this self, (GRAVITY)  
Slowly, I sing, "Not bad at all."_

 _Even though it feels like I might be trapped, there is no room for sentiments  
I'll push myself to the limit and dye everything jet-black ――_

 _This world is a bird cage, faded in color  
Even if I lament, I can't get out of this prison  
BUT NOW, DARKNESS MY SORROW  
I have not yet fallen apart  
So, as I laugh off this imposed inconvenience  
Let's overturn even the heavens and the earth (GRAVITY)  
Within the darkness, a shadow of a hat lightly dances._

Chuuya hadn't thought they could pull it off. It was a horrible thought he hadn't admitted to himself until now, when he stood in front of the Stray Dogs members guitar held lightly as sweat dripped from his body. After he had sung so hard his throat felt sore, after he had moved his hands so fast they were numb.

The members were all staring, other then Atsushi who had already heard the song (he had helped in writing it.) He just stood there, eyes wide and shiny with amazement. Finally, when the staring grew too long, Chuuya glanced down.

"Is that a no?" Chuuya almost didn't know it was he who had spoken at first- the disappointment was too heavy, soul crushing.

Kunikida took a deep breath, snapping out of it. "A-a no for what?" Kunikida did not stutter too often. "And what song was that?"

"Um.." Chuuya looked back up before looking back down. "It's called 'Corruption', but I sort of thought it seemed to personal to call it that? Somehow? At least, not in front of people.."

"IT'S A YES!" Dazai suddenly jumped on Chuuya, almost knocking him over. "Corruption? I like it! But if it needs like a stage name or something when we all perform, how bout Darkness My Sorrow?"

"Wait, perform?" Kunikida sat up more, and Chuuya was torn between excitement and worry. "That was you asking to join us? Chuuya... just asking would have been a yes."

Wait. "That was pointless!"

"Not really..." Kunikida glanced over at Akutagawa, blinking softly. "Akutagawa? Do you agree with Chuuya joining?"

Akutagawa frowned, and looked away. Finally, after a long moment, he muttered, "yes..."

"Well then..." Kunikida looked back at Chuuya, smiling. "Welcome to the band."

Six Months Later

Chuuya's first ever real concert... Saying he were nervous was going to be a huge understatement. He was going to play Corruption, known to the public as Darkness My Sorrow. It would be his first time showing off his personal song to anyone other then the other members. He had considered playing For The Tainted Sorrow instead, since it would be easier, but Dazai had begged him to play Darkness My Sorrow.

Dazai.. Chuuya had gotten closer to him in the past while and while Dazai never stopped him declarations of love, Chuuya had gotten use to it. It was just a joke, he could deal with it. Chuuya still had... feelings for Dazai, but it's been six months, they would go away any day now, right? Then again... six months was a long time for a 'crush'.

Chuuya quickly pushed those thoughts away- they had fifteen more minutes before the concert, and he needed to present himself right. Chuuya fixed his hat, glancing over to Akutagawa. "Good luck," Chuuya muttered, stumbling slightly over his words due to how nervous he was.

"You too." Akutagawa hesitated now, before asking, "are you alright?"

Chuuya was about to ask when Kunikida suddenly peaked his head around the corner, smiling when he spotted Chuuya. "Dazai wants you," Kunikida spoke.

Chuuya stood up, going to find Dazai and wondering what he could want. Meanwhile, his thoughts were also on Akutagawa- he had also become much closer to him as well, which was good. Hating another member wasn't really the best.

"What is it Dazai?" Chuuya questioned, stopping in front of the other male. He was aware his voice very clearly showed how nervous he was, but he didn't really care. He felt kind of sick though, now that he thought about it...

"You look really pale." Dazai tilted his head, eyes glinting with concern. "Why don't you sit down before we start...?" Taking his arm, Dazai directed him to a chair. Sitting down cleared Chuuya's head slightly. Suddenly Dazai was pressing a glass of water to Chuuya's hand, which Chuuya sipped a bit. The cold temperature helped to calm him down more.

"Don't worry so much," Dazai scolded him, smiling. "You're perfect, alright?"

Great, now he was blushing.

"Chuuya?"

Chuuya looked up when Dazai spoke his name, and then suddenly their lips were pressed together. Chuuya froze as first, but when Dazai placed one hand gently onto his shoulder, he quickly melted into the kiss.

It didn't last long, and they quickly broke apart. "What was that!?" Chuuya shuddered, his cheeks pretty much on fire now from how red they were.

"It's called a kiss!"

"Not what I'm asking! Why!?"

"Cause I love you!"

"Dazai... BE SERIOUS!"

"I am!" Dazai sighed, closing his eyes before opening them. "I've loved you since we first played together-"

"People can't fall in love that quick!" Chuuya frowned, glancing away. "Unless you just fall in love TOO fast."

"Only for you." Dazai fell silent for a moment. "If you don't feel the same way-"

"I do!"

"...What?"

Face burning, Chuuya hid it in his hands. "I... do."

"So then." Kneeling in front of Chuuya, Dazai grabbed his hands gently. "Will you go on a date with me after this?"

"Yes."

"Don't be too nervous, okay?"

"I'm not nervous!"

Chuuya didn't make any mistakes throughout the entire concert. And afterwards, Dazai took him on that date... just like he had said he would.

A/N: This is the end of NaNoWriMo everyone... DX I'm both happy and upset, this has been so stressful and difficult but so much fun! But... I did it. I DID IT! : D

Thank you, everyone, for reading this. Please check out my Tumblr at Reaper8439979 as well as favoriting this story and leaving some reviews. It would mean a lot.  
The song Chuuya sung was recommended Insomnia_Productions (on ao3), it's called Darkness My Sorrow and is so pretty... Find it on youtube! Go! Go!

Thank you all again... ;; I'm so happy..


End file.
